LA BESTIA
by Coda
Summary: Un meurtrier sévit à Portland. Mais ces crimes ne ressemblent à aucun autre. Ou plutôt si. Il ressemblent à ceux qui ont été perpétrés dans le Gévaudan entre 1764-1767. Quel est le lien entre la Bête du Gévaudan et Portland ?
1. Avant Propos

**\- LA BESTIA -**

"La Bestia" est une fanfiction qui s'inscrit dans l'univers de la série télévisée "GRIMM" diffusée sur NBC et créée par David Greenwalt et Jim Kouf.

Le récit a lieu avant l'épisode "Chupacabra" de la saison 4. Nick a récupéré ses pouvoirs de Grimm et Trubel doit repartir à Philadelphie avec Josh.

Le mieux ce serait d'avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 3 mais cette histoire est également accessible à tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la série (on espère que ça va vous donner envie de la découvrir du coup ! :D)

 **Rating :** M - public averti (y a du sang !)

 **Genre :** Policier / Fantastique

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part les personnages inventés pour cette histoire et l'intrigue, évidemment, rien de Grimm ne m'appartient, tout revient à NBC et aux créateurs de la série,

 **Petite note :** N'ayant jamais regardé la série en français (j'ai essayé, j'ai pas réussi à tenir 2 minutes) les noms employés sont ceux de la version originale (Je pense notamment à Trubel, Rebelle en français je crois)

 **Un énooooorme merci** à Methos Kagami pour son aide inestimable ! Il m'a suivie, soutenue et conseillée tout du long de la conception et l'écriture. Merci encore Methos !

Et un grand merci à **Flobouquine** et mes autres compagnonnes de Nanowrimo, merci d'avoir été là :)

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Grimm ou qui ne sont pas familiers avec les termes propres à la série, vous trouverez un glossaire à votre disposition.

" **Hélas ! répondit le loup, j'avais pensé être plus fort que lui,**

 **je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la force de l'homme"**


	2. Glossaire

**Glossaire - Grimm**

 **La Bestia**

Sources :  . / et  wiki/Grimm_Wiki

 **Grimm :** Un **Grimm** est une personne capable de voir les Wesen, créatures fantastiques qui peuvent se cacher sous une apparence humaine. Le don se transmet de parents à enfants.

 **Wesen :** (prononciation: VES-seun; Germanique "un être", ici «créature»; espagnol:. Espiritu bestia "bête esprit») est un terme générique utilisé pour décrire les créatures fantastiques visibles aux yeux des Grimm. Ils sont à la base non seulement tirés des contes de fées que les frères Grimm ont compilées, mais aussi de nombreuses légendes et folklores de nombreuses cultures (c.-à-Blutbad, Dämonfeuer et Wendigo).

 **Kerhseite :** Terme désignant les "humains" normaux qui ne sont pas des Grimms, ni des Wesen. Les Humains normaux ayant connaissance du monde des Wesen (comme Hank) sont appelés **Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen**

 **Blutbad :** (au pluriel : Blutbaden) Wesen Loup, à l'origine du mythe du grand méchant loup dans les contes de fées

 **Fuchsbau** : Wesen Renard (en France, ils étaient appelés Goupil)

 **Zauberbiest :** Masculin des Hexenbiests (sorcières Wesen)

 **Hexenbiest :** sorte de sorcière Wesen aux traits défigurés. Elle a des pouvoirs télékinésiques pour la plupart plus ou moins puissants et les connaissances pour faire des potions en tout genre.

 **Impisi :** Wesen Hyène originaire d'Afrique du Sud. Il existe d'autres races de Wesen Hyènes aussi appelées Abartige Aasfresser ou Hyenäger dans d'autres parties de l'Afrique.


	3. Chapitre 1

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **\- CHAPITRE 1 -**

 _Portland - 17 Octobre 2014_

La jauge de la Ford Taurus avait commencé à donner des signes de faiblesse. Josh avala difficilement sa salive tandis que sa voisine le fixait d'un œil noir.

 **\- "Ne me dis pas que le réservoir est vide ?!"**

Josh ne répondit pas mais son regard rempli de détresse répondit à sa place.

 **\- "On est même pas sortis de Portland, tu te fiches de moi !"** s'emporta la jeune fille toute vêtue de noir en se tournant vers le conducteur.

 **\- "J'ai eu pas mal à m'occuper avec toutes les affaires à remballer. Je pansais que tu avais vérifié l'essence, moi !"** répliqua Josh Porter en guise de défense.

Theresa Rubel leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément on ne pouvait rien lui confier ! La route risquait d'être longue jusqu'à Philadelphie !

 **\- "Bon et bien, il faudra s'arrêter à la prochaine pompe à essence alors !"** Conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils avaient décidé de partir en fin de soirée, et de se relayer l'un l'autre pour parcourir les quelques 2870 miles (environ 4600 kilomètres). S'ils commençaient avec un réservoir vide, ce voyage augurait d'être plus long que nécessaire. Et cela n'égayait pas notre jeune femme qui n'était déjà pas un parangon de joie de vivre.

Heureusement comme un signe du destin, ils croisèrent un panneau Texaco sur le bord de la route.

 **\- "Ah ! Tu vois ?"** s'exclama le jeune Pennsylvanien.

 **\- "Ferme-la Josh ! Et regarde la route, s'il te plait."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Julie Callahan soupira en regardant une énième fois l'horloge de la station service. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Steve aurait dû arriver pour prendre son poste et la remplacer à la caisse du magasin. Il était plus de 19h30 et Julie commençait à s'impatienter. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas un ciné prévu ce soir ! Le magasin de la station Texaco était calme depuis une petite demi-heure, elle n'avait servi qu'un ou deux clients en cette fin de soirée. L'attente ne lui en paraissait que plus longue.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir le nom s'afficher pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Luca, son petit ami qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre au téléphone quand elle était au travail (John, le manager avait été très clair là dessus quand elle avait été embauchée). Julie Callahan avait pris ce job pendant ses vacances d'été et elle avait bientôt terminé, avant de partir pour l'université des Twin Cities dans le Minnesota où elle était impatiente d'aller étudier la littérature américaine. Elle allait devoir traverser la moitié du pays comme une majorité des étudiants des Etats-Unis. Endettés et déracinés !

La petite blonde avait hâte de quitter Portland pour cette nouvelle grande aventure. Evidemment Luca n'était pas très emballé mais elle savait depuis longtemps que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. C'était clair pour elle, mais apparemment moins pour lui.

D'ailleurs, c'était Luca qui avait fortement insisté pour cette dernière sortie au cinéma. Julie avait hésité, cela ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée puisqu'ils allaient rompre de toute façon. Ça ressemblait plus à une dernière tentative de sa part à lui pour la faire changer d'avis. Un dernier baroud d'honneur en quelque sorte. Mais comment aurait-elle pu changer d'avis ? Ses affaires avaient déjà été envoyées à St Paul… Julie avait fini par céder mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle en avait assez de le voir s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle allait devoir mettre les choses au point ce soir ! Et puis ils allaient voir le dernier Sin City avec Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Cet argument avait achevé de la convaincre.

Julie avait cependant refusé que Luca vienne la chercher à son boulot. La jeune fille jeta un œil à sa voiture qui l'attendait sur le parking de devant. Cette nouvelle indépendance que sa Toyota d'occasion lui permettait la grisait. Elle lui avait été offerte par son père après l'obtention de son permis le mois précédent. A dix sept ans, elle n'était pas peu fière de sa petite Yaris bleue qui augurait pas mal de nouvelles aventures ! Rebaissant les yeux sur son portable duquel un strap Pikachu pendait, Julie se décida à répondre à Luca en lui envoyant un bref message pour lui dire qu'elle était encore coincée à la station et qu'elle le préviendrait dès que son remplaçant serait arrivé.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Julie remit son portable dans la poche de la blouse d'employée.

Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Steve mais à sa grande déception, ce n'était qu'un client. Un homme de taille moyenne était rentré, vêtu d'un blouson en tissu et d'un simple jean. Des lunettes à écailles ornaient son nez et son visage aux traits doux et passe-partout. Ses épaules un peu voûtées lui donnaient un air gauche et peu sûr de lui.

 **\- "Bonsoir, monsieur ! Bienvenue à Texaco, comment puis-je vous aider ?"** demanda-t-elle en suivant les formules de politesse d'usage qu'on lui avait enseignées en formation.

 **\- "Je… j'ai juste besoin d'un gallon de lait."** bredouilla l'homme d'une voix peu assurée.

 **\- "C'est au fond du magasin, dans les grands réfrigérateurs."** répondit-elle en indiquant la direction d'un geste de la main.

L'homme ne répondit pas, sourit faiblement et fit un petit geste de la tête tout en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Il marcha vers le fond de la supérette et manqua de faire tomber une pyramide de boîtes de sauce tomates par inadvertance.

 **\- "Hé ! Faites attention !"** s'écria-t-elle ! **"Après c'est moi qui devrait tout ranger…"** finit-elle à voix basse

Julie eut une réaction de mépris. Une moue, ou un regard qu'elle ne put réprimer. Ce genre de personnes la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait désagréable. Il avait un peu l'air d'un pauvre mec. Elle détestait les gens qui montraient ce genre de faiblesses. Un peu comme Luca, en y repensant, qui derrière ses grands airs de mâle italien s'était mis à chouiner quand elle lui avait dit qu'il allait peut-être falloir qu'ils prennent un peu de recul. Cela l'avait renforcée dans sa décision.

Au fond du magasin, Julie entendit quelque chose tomber et se casser par terre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément ! Était-il demeuré ou simplement maladroit ? Ça allait encore être pour sa pomme !

Son portable vibra de nouveau au fond sa poche.

 **\- "Quoi encore…"** souffla-t-elle en l'attrapant avec énervement.

La jeune fille se radoucit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Steve qui s'excusait d'être en retard - encore - et qu'il allait bientôt arriver, appuyé par une armée de smileys. Au moins ce n'était pas Luca qui lui demandait une énième fois où elle en était, et en plus cela voulait dire qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette foutue station service.

Un bruissement de tissu et un "POC" sec dans son dos sortirent Julie brusquement du message qu'elle était en train de lire et elle se retourna en poussant un "OH" de surprise tandis que son coeur battait la chamade. C'était le client au blouson qui avait posé son lait sur le comptoir et la regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Julie l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

 **\- "Je ne vous avais pas entendu !"** s'écria-t-elle, en se remettant de ses émotions, la main sur le coeur.

 **\- "Vous n'êtes pas censée regarder vos messages personnels pendant que vous travaillez."** rétorqua le client, un ton réprobateur dans la voix.

Interloquée, Julie ne répondit pas. Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? D'un seul coup, elle avait beaucoup moins envie d'être serviable comme une "Texaco Girl" ! Elle enfouit son portable dans sa poche et passa les deux énormes briques de lait au scanner.

 **\- "Ça fait 7$"** annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre qu'elle voulut un peu déplaisante..

L'homme fixa Julie d'un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Elle tenta de garder le change et lui retourna un regard qu'elle voulut déterminé et insolent. Il allait la payer, oui ? Le silence qui s'installa la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle voulait tenir bon dans ce bras de fer muet.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme sortit la main de sa poche et déposa un billet de dix dollars sur le comptoir, tout en continuant à la regarder dans un silence malsain. La jeune blonde lui rendit la monnaie et à son grand soulagement, il finit par s'en aller, sans dire un mot, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ponctuant cet échange effrayant..

 **\- "Espèce de Freak ! De quoi je me mêle, franchement !"** Finit-elle par dire. **"En plus ça concernait le boulot…."**

Presque dix-neuf heures quarante.

Steve avait intérêt à se magner les fesses !

Son portable vibra.

Encore.

Julie n'eut que le temps de le porter à ses yeux lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois.

 **\- "Steve, j'espère que c'est toi ! Je..."**

Julie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une bête au mufle effrayant et aux crocs humides lui sautait déjà dessus, cherchant sa gorge.

Son hurlement déchirant résonna dans la station service perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Après quelques instants, une Ford Taurus approcha sur la route et mit son clignotant pour tourner vers la pompe à essence isolée.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Josh ayant fini de remplir le réservoir de la Taurus, Theresa se dirigea vers le petit magasin de la station service pour régler le plein. Par déformation "professionnelle", elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer les alentours. Une seule voiture était garée dans le petit parking de la Texaco, une vieille Toyota qui semblait tout de même en meilleur état que le tacot qui devait les emmener en Pennsylvanie. Mis à part cette voiture, il semblait qu'ils fussent les seuls dans cette station service.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Theresa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un silence de mort, des étalages renversés près de la caisse, une odeur musquée de fauve et de sang. Cela présageait de morbides découvertes. Décidément Trubel commençait à penser que les Wesen la poursuivaient où qu'elle aille - Car quel autre agresseur puait le chien mouillé comme cela ?

Les Wesen… Ces créatures aux traits et aux humeurs bestiales que seuls une poignée d'élus comme elle, les Grimms pouvaient voir sous leurs apparences humaines. En gardant le silence, elle chercha sa fidèle machette accrochée à sa ceinture d'une main experte. La créature était peut-être encore présente. À pas feutrés, elle s'approcha de la caisse, son immense couteau dégainé, les sens en éveil. Une lampe du plafond avait été cassée, extraite du faux plafond, et elle pendouillait encore lamentablement dans un mouvement de balancier. Les étalages de sucreries et de canettes étaient éparpillés par terre. Et c'est là qu'elle vit le sang.

Sur les murs.

Sur le sol.

Partout.

Une traînée tout d'abord, chemin sordide qui lui indiquait le fond de la boutique.

Au détour d'un rayonnage, Theresa les vit. Une jeune fille, à en croire le corps déchiqueté. Le torse était adossé contre un frigo du fond, montrant une plaie béante au niveau du cou. La tête manquait. La Grimm ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez de dégoût. Une jambe avait été arrachée et gisait un peu plus loin dans une mare de sang. Pauvre, pauvre fille ! Elle n'avait eu aucune chance.

Penchée au dessus d'elle, un Wesen dont la Grimm ne pouvait voir que le dos était en train de s'affairer sur le cadavre. Des poils rougeâtres sortaient de son col et couvraient ce qu'elle pouvait voir de sa tête et de ses longues oreilles. Une longue raie noire semblait suivre la colonne vertébrale et se perdait dans les vêtements. De là où elle était, Trubel observait le wesen qui était en train de croiser les bras sur la poitrine de sa victime, en répétant inlassablement d'une voix basse la même phrase dans une langue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Au dessus du cou, avait été tracée d'une main tremblante une ligne blanche censée délimiter ce qui aurait dû être sa tête, sans doute avec les moyens du bord. de la peinture, du yaourt ou quelque chose du même acabit.

 **\- "Qu'est ce que ?..."**

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. La Grimm n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Wesen se retourna et fondit sur elle dans un rugissement glaçant. Trubel contra l'attaque de l'animal en plongeant en avant. Roulant sur elle-même, elle reprit ses appuis et tenta une attaque en envoyant un coup de pied circulaire suivi d'une frappe renversée de la main droite. Son adversaire, rapide et puissant, semblait avoir tout anticipé, puisque d'une pirouette il s'était retourné et attrapa la main de la jeune femme après avoir esquivé son pied. Trubel essaya de se libérer de la prise du Wesen, mais celui-ci enfonça ses griffes dans la chair de la Grimm. La douleur irradia dans tout le corps de la combattante, et elle ne vit pas arriver le second poing griffu qui la frappa dans le foie. Le coup fut si puissant, que Trubel cria comme jamais. Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire avoir mal, très mal. Son esprit s'embruma, mais elle lança un dernier coup à l'aveugle qui ne rencontra que du vide.

C'est ce moment-là que Josh choisit pour entrer dans la station service et voir ce que fabriquait Trubel.

 **\- "Theresa ? C'est bon ?"**

Le Wesen se retourna vers l'intrus et grogna.

 **\- "JOSH ! DÉGAGE !"** , aboya la jeune Grimm.

Elle se sentit chuter en arrière, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une rangée de dents se diriger vers sa gorge.

Josh bondit, une espèce de barre de fer à la main vers son assaillant qui préféra déguerpir, explosant une vitre au passage.

Jetant la matraque à terre et soufflant comme un boeuf, il courut aux pieds de Trubel, attrapant ce qu'il avait sous la main pour arrêter les flots de sang à l'arrière du crâne de la Grimm et de ses autres blessures.

 **\- "Thérésa, THERESA, réponds-moi ! Reste avec moi !"** entendit-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant. **"Je vais appeler Nick."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 - Bis**_

 _3 janvier 1765_

 _Ma très chère soeur,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé dans notre belle demeure familiale. Je t'écris pour te prévenir que je ne pourrai être présente au baptême de mon neveu car le jour où tu auras reçu cette missive, je serai déjà partie pour une mission ordonnée par le Conseil._

 _Il ne m'est pas possible de t'informer textuellement où je me rends mais si tu suis un tant soit peu ce qu'il se passe dans notre bon royaume de France, tu auras un petit indice sur ma destination._

 _J'emporte avec moi les moufles ainsi que le chapeau d'hiver que tu m'as confectionnés après notre chasse fructueuse de l'automne dernier. Ces martres et visons sauront me tenir chaud dans ces contrées reculées qui regorgent de Wesen rustres et primitifs. Je reste persuadée que les Goupils comme tous ceux de notre race auront été assez malins pour fuir ce pays bloqué par la neige la moitié de l'année. Non mais quel ennui !_

 _Je continuerai à t'écrire, ma chère Sarmentine, car je suis persuadée que cela me gardera de perdre la tête au milieu de toute cette neige et de toutes ces brutes._

 _Prends soin de toi et du petit Rodolphe._

 _A très vite,_

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud_


	4. Chapitre 2

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Portland - 17 Octobre 2014**

La grande salle du commissariat de Portland était pleine d'effervescence en ce mercredi soir. Outre les quelques prostituées régulièrement ramenées au poste, ou les quelques chauffards ivres mis en cellule de dégrisement, l'ambiance était calme mais travailleuse. La plupart des policiers en uniforme et les inspecteurs présents ne semblaient pas vouloir rentrer chez eux, même à cette heure tardive où une assiette ou une pizza froide les attendaient sûrement dans le micro-ondes. Mais non. C'était bien connu que cette catégorie professionnelle était mariée à son travail !

Les inspecteurs Hank Griffin et Nick Burckhardt étaient en train de plancher sur un de leurs dossiers lorsque le téléphone de Nick sonna, laissant entendre un Josh paniqué à l'autre bout du fil.

\- " **Nick ? Nick ! Oh mon dieu ! Vite viens ! Il y a du sang partout !"**

\- " **Doucement, Josh. Calme-toi et explique-moi."** tenta de tempérer l'inspecteur de police.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Hank retentit. Celui-ci s'éloigna pour pouvoir prendre l'appel puis il revint vers Nick après quelques instants.

\- " **Nick, on a un 187 sur Antic Road. A la station Texaco. Et probablement un Code 10.91. Wu est sur place."** annonça Griffin

Nick Burkhardt leva les yeux vers son partenaire.

\- " **Attends, Josh, répète-moi ça ? Où êtes vous ?... à la station Texaco ? Ne bougez pas. On arrive. Demande Wu."**

Nick et Hank s'étaient rués, sirène hurlante sur la scène de crime dès le coup de fil alarmé de Josh. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une voiture de patrouille était stationnée sur le parking, tandis que deux ambulances illuminaient les alentours tantôt de rouge, tantôt de bleu. Une équipe de police scientifique était déjà sur place et commençait à recueillir indices et bouts d'ADN. Le sergent Drew Wu se dirigea vers le SUV de ses collègues avant même que celui-ci ne s'arrête. Il n'attendit pas que les deux détectives soient descendus de leur véhicule et leur expliqua la situation.

\- " **Nous avons un homicide à l'intérieur de la station service.",** commença-t-il.

\- " **Un homicide ?"** répéta Nick en avalant difficilement sa salive. Était-ce Trubel ? Il n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'avait raconté Josh au téléphone. Mais il avait saisi que Theresa avait été blessée. Peut être pire ! Il fallait qu'il voit Josh. Il était forcément dans les parages.

\- " **Oui. Une jeune fille, 18 ans, du nom de Julie Callahan, selon sa carte d'identité retrouvée sur les lieux. Nos équipes ratissent le périmètre."**

Nick poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas Theresa.

\- " **Où est Josh ?"**

" **Il est dans la seconde ambulance. Il n'a rien mais les paramédics s'occupent de lui. Mais il y a autre chose."** , rajouta Wu. " **C'est Trubel… Elle a été grièvement blessée."**

Sans demander son reste, Nick se précipita à l'intérieur de la station service.

\- " **Où est-elle ?"**

\- " **L'ambulance l'a déjà emmenée au St Joseph Hospital. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé mais elle a été sérieusement amochée. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est inconsciente."** le rassura le sergent.

Nick jeta un œil à la scène de crime où tout baignait dans le sang. Il sentait qu'ils auraient aussi besoin de lui ici. Mais merde ! C'était Theresa !

\- " **Ne t'inquiète pas Nick, tu peux y aller. Wu et moi, on s'occupe de la scène de crime."** Le rassura Hank. " **Va voir Trubel à l'hôpital. Je rentrerai au commissariat avec Wu."**

Le Grimm posa la main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et le remercia d'un regard. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son partenaire et encore une fois, Hank le lui prouvait bien.

\- " **Merci Hank. Je te revaudrai ça ! Préviens-moi lorsque vous aurez fini ici, on se retrouve au commissariat."** Là dessus, Nick sortit et reprit le SUV dans lequel il était arrivé.

En attendant que l'infirmier finisse de s'occuper de Josh, l'inspecteur et le sergent firent le tour de la station service, prenant bien soin de ne pas contaminer les lieux.

\- " **Que sait-on alors sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?"** demanda Hank au sergent qui se fit une joie de le renseigner.

\- " **Donc comme je vous disais tout à l'heure, la victime est une jeune femme caucasienne de 18 ans. Elle s'appelle Julie Callahan et travaillait ici pendant l'été. Elle était censée terminer son service à 19h."**

\- " **Qui l'a découvert ?"**

\- " **Son collègue, Steve Paterson. Il est là-bas avec Taylor en train de donner sa déposition."** , Fit Wu en désignant son partenaire à l'extérieur de la station. **"C'est lui qui nous a téléphoné aux secours. Josh et ton amie Trubel étaient déjà sur place. Comment as-tu su ?"**

\- " **Josh m'a téléphoné. Que sait-on sur l'attaque ?"** demanda Hank.

\- " **Pas grand chose. Les enregistrements video sont HS et la station service est isolée au milieu de nulle part. Pas d'habitations aux alentours, pas d'autres témoins directs que Josh et Trubel. D'après Josh, l'attaque a eu lieu juste avant que ceux-ci soient impliqués. La Police scientifique est déjà en train de récolter traces et ADN, s'il y en a."** répondit le sergent en parcourant son calepin.

\- " **Allons voir ce que le collègue et Josh ont à nous raconter alors."** conclut l'inspecteur Griffin en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Nick arriva en trombe à l'hôpital, se gara au plus près, et s'engouffra par la porte des urgences. Il sortit son badge et s'avança vers la réception.

\- " **On vous a amené une jeune femme, blessée…"** commença-t-il.

\- " **Oui ?"** , lui répondit une infirmière. " **Quel type de blessure ?"**

Quel type de blessure ? Nick se rendait compte qu'il n'en savait rien. Il était parti si vite de la station service qu'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit d'en demander plus à Wu.

\- " **Et bien oui"** rétorqua la réceptionniste l'air quelque peu irritée. " **Nous avons eu trois admissions dans la dernière heure pour trois blessures différentes."**

\- " **Lesquelles ?"** Pressa Nick.

\- " **Aloooors…",** fit-elle en relisant lentement ses registres. " **Nous avons une blessure par balle, une agression sexuelle, et une agression par un animal."**

Nick se rappela que Wu avait parlé d'un 10-91. Le code pour une attaque de ce genre. " **L'attaque par un animal, c'est elle que je veux voir."**

\- " **Bien !"** Elle regarda dans l'ordinateur pour trouver où la jeune femme avait été emmenée.

Nick eut l'impression que cela prit un siècle, et lorsque l'infirmière lui donna son renseignement sur un bout de feuille, il le prit sans même lui dire merci. Il dut le lire une seconde fois pour être certain de la chambre qu'on lui indiquait.

Le service de neurochirurgie. L'inspecteur se demanda avec angoisse ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Dans le couloir, un homme d'âge mûr, discutait avec une femme en blouse bleue de chirurgien. La discussion semblait aller bon train lorsque Nick se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour demander à la secrétaire médicale où se trouvait la jeune femme amenée il y a moins d'une heure pour des blessures d'animaux. En entendant la requête de l'inspecteur, l'homme au nœud papillon se dirigea vers lui en lui tendant la main.

\- " **Bonjour, je suis le docteur Hooten, responsable du service de chirurgie de l'hôpital."** s'avança le médecin en ôtant ses larges lunettes. Curieuse façon de se présenter, se dit l'inspecteur.

\- " **Bonjour, Nick Burkhardt, inspecteur aux homicides"** , Nick lui montra sa plaque.

\- " **Et que fait un jeune inspecteur de la criminelle ici ?",** s'enquit le médecin.

\- " **Je cherche Theresa Rubel, c'est une amie…"** , expliqua le flic.

\- " **La jeune femme amenée pour blessures dues à un animal ?"**

\- " **Heu oui, c'est ça."**

\- " **Elle vient juste de sortir du bloc"** , annonça la jeune femme en blouse bleue.

\- " **Merci, vous êtes ?"** demanda Nick. Allait-on enfin l'autoriser à la voir ?

\- " **Oh pardon, je suis le docteur Tina Ridgeway, neurochirurgienne."** fit-elle en serrant la main au policier. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne portait pas ses gants en latex en dehors du bloc opératoire.

\- " **Neurochirurgienne ?"** , s'étonna Nick.

\- " **Oui, votre amie a eu besoin d'une intervention au niveau de son os occipital, elle a dû recevoir un choc au niveau de la suture lambdoïdale, car elle avait un décalage de quelques millimètres."** expliqua la chirurgienne.

\- " **Heu…"** Elle aurait parlé chinois, ça aurait été pareil.

\- " **Voyons Tina, vous voyez bien que ce jeune homme ne veut qu'une chose, voir son amie."** , temporisa le médecin aux lunettes noires.

\- " **Oui bien sûr, mais il faudra attendre un peu"** , expliqua la jeune femme rousse. " **Elle doit encore subir des interventions chirurgicales dans les heures qui viennent. Elle passera ensuite en réanimation, et il faudra ensuite attendre qu'elle puisse parler. Nous avons pris la chose à temps, mais la blessure était grave. Si la suture avait complètement craquée, les risques de perte de matière grise auraient été bien plus grands."**

\- " **Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de rentrer dans les détails..."** s'écria le docteur.

En fait Nick n'écoutait plus vraiment, il espérait juste aller la voir dans la salle de repos, pour s'assurer que Theresa allait bien. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit juste le docteur Hooten lui demander de suivre une infirmière. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Steve Paterson était en compagnie du coéquipier de Wu, qui finissait de prendre sa déposition autant pour calmer le témoin que pour la paperasse à remplir un peu plus tard. L'employé avait l'air encore secoué, le regard dans le vague, comme absent. Les cheveux blonds décolorés par le soleil, des yeux bleus, il avait plus l'air d'un surfeur californien qu'un natif de l'Oregon.

\- " **Bonjour Steve, c'est ça ? Je suis l'inspecteur Hank Griffin et voici le sergent Drew Wu. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous avez vu ?"**

Le jeune homme tourna des yeux hagards vers les deux policiers. Ce qu'il avait vu allait sans doute le hanter pendant des années.

\- " **Je suis arrivé trop tard"** , commenca-t-il à expliquer, les mots lui venant difficilement à la bouche, comme sonné. " **Je n'ai rien vu. Julie était déjà… dans une mare de sang, et l'autre homme était en train d'essayer d'apporter les premiers secours à l'autre victime. L'agresseur était déjà parti. J'étais en retard aujourd'hui à mon service. Julie n'aurait pas dû être là. C'était une chouette fille. Elle n'aurait jamais dû finir comme… ça."**

\- " **Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances"** , compatis Hank. " **Vous n'avez donc rien vu de spécial, rien vu de suspect ? Un client un peu bizarre qui s'intéressait un peu trop à Julie ou une voiture suspecte sur le parking ?**

\- " **Non, pas que je sache"** répondit Steve après quelques secondes de réflexion. " **Et puis quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait que la nouvelle Toyota de Julie sur le parking, et la Ford Taurus. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre."**

\- " **Très bien. Si quelque chose vous revient en tête, voici ma carte."** Hank finit-il en lui tendant ses coordonnées professionnelles. " **Venez. L'équipe paramédicale va finir de s'occuper de vous."**

L'inspecteur et le sergent accompagnèrent le témoin vers l'ambulance où était soigné Josh. Hank demanda aux ambulanciers s'ils avaient terminé avec lui et prit le jeune homme par le bras pour s'isoler un peu afin de pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes..

\- " **Que s'est-il passé Josh ? Vous n'étiez pas sensés repartir pour Philadelphie, toi et Theresa ?"**

\- " **Si ! Et c'est ce qu'on était en train de faire ! Mais on s'est rendu compte sur la route que le réservoir d'essence était presque vide. Du coup on s'est arrêtés à la première pompe sur la route…"**

\- " **Et ensuite ?"** demanda Wu.

\- " **Baaah, j'ai fait le plein et Trubel est partie payer à la caisse ! Et puis là comme elle ne revenait pas, j'y suis allé. Je n'ai rien entendu de l'extérieur. C'était un véritable carnage. Tout s'est passé si vite ! Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire du tout, Trubel était par terre, l'autre fille était déjà morte. Et j'ai dû le déranger. La… créature m'a bousculé et est sortie par ici",** expliqua-t-il en désignant la vitre complètement explosée.

\- " **La Créature, tu dis ?"** insista l'inspecteur.

\- " **Je n'ai pas pu bien le voir, comme je vous disais, ça s'est passé si vite ! Mais c'est sûr, il n'avait pas un visage humain. Et ce n'était pas un Hundjaëger. Je finis par bien les connaître maintenant, les Hundjaëgers."** marmonna Josh qui, chaque jour un peu plus, aurait aimé revenir à ce temps béni où il ne savait rien de ces créatures de l'ombre. Les Wesen, comme on les appelait ! Il aurait aimé que ce mot ne rejoigne jamais son vocabulaire. Mais maintenant, impossible de faire marche arrière.

\- " **Très bien."** acquiesça Hank. " **Drew, si Taylor et toi en avez terminé avec les témoins, il faudrait accompagner Josh chez Monroe.**

\- " **Mais je veux aller à l'hôpital, voir si Theresa va bien !"** s'écria le jeune blessé.

\- " **Elle est entre de bonnes mains pour le moment."** , raisonna l'inspecteur. " **Nick nous donnera des nouvelles et je ferai en sorte que Monroe t'emmène à l'hôpital dès qu'elle se réveillera. Ça te va ?"**

\- " **Ok."**

\- " **Bien. Nous avons un assassin à attraper, et sans doute un Wesen à identifier. Et les deux seules pour le moment qui l'ont vu, c'est Trubel et Julie Callahan. L'une est dans un sale état, et l'autre sur une table d'autopsie."**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- " **Oh ! Hé Drew ! Jette un oeil à ce que la police scientifique a trouvé sur la baie vitrée. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons du sang ou quelques poils."** conclut-il avec un air entendu.

\- " **Très bien, je m'en charge."**

\- " **Et on a retrouvé la tête ?"** , s'enquit l'inspecteur.

Drew haussa les épaules.

\- " **Non malheureusement, on n'a pas encore mis la main dessus. J'allais prévenir la famille Callahan. Tu veux venir ?"** conclut le sergent d'origine indonésienne.

\- " **Ça marche. Allons-y. Cette nuit ne fait que commencer !"**

Josh et Hank montèrent dans l'une des voitures de police présentes et Wu retourna auprès de son coéquipier afin de finir les protocoles d'usage sur les lieux du crime. Il y avait encore fort à faire ! Prévenir la famille, le gérant de la station, analyser les indices récoltés... Ce n'était que le début ! Mais d'après la découverte de la victime et les dires de Josh, cette affaire sentait le Wesen à plein nez !

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Après avoir déposé un Josh épuisé chez un Monroe toujours prêt à rendre service, (même s'il fallait bien l'avouer, Nick lui forçait un peu la main de temps en temps), Hank repartit vers le commissariat. Encore une fois il rentrerait tard chez lui - Mais ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait à la maison de toute façon.

Nick n'était toujours pas rentré. Toujours au chevet de Trubel, le temps pour les médecins de l'installer et de faire les premiers examens et les premiers retours sur son état, Hank ne l'attendait pas avant une ou deux heures. Dans la grande salle commune, la plupart des policiers avait fini par rentrer chez eux. Ne restait qu'une petite demi-douzaine d'inspecteurs, travaillant sur des affaires récalcitrantes, et l'équipe d'astreinte de nuit. Dans son bureau-bocal, le commissaire Renard était toujours là.

Hank eut juste le temps de poser sa veste sur son siège que le Capitaine appela l'inspecteur et l'invita à venir dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'exécuta, referma la porte et prit un siège en face de son boss. Leur relation à Nick et lui avec leur capitaine avait été houleuse. Surtout quand Nick lui avait appris que Renard était un Zauberbiest ! Un Wesen puissant aux pouvoirs télékinésiques. Les Zauberbiest, et leur pendant féminin, les Hexenbiests étaient parmi les Wesen les plus détestés par les Grimms le long des siècles. Une longue histoire d'inimitié qui remontait le temps mais que Nick et Renard avait mis de côté pour travailler ensemble. Une incongruité de plus qui tendait à prouver que Nick n'était pas un Grimm comme les autres .

\- " **J'ai été mis au courant du 187 pour lequel Nick et toi avez été appelés dans la soirée. Des nouvelles ?"** s'enquit le commissaire.

\- " **Une sale affaire. Une victime déchiquetée et Trubel à l'hôpital. Nick est là-bas aussi."**

\- " **C'est elle l'agresseur ?"**

\- " **Non, mais nous ne connaissons pas toutes les circonstances de ce qui s'est passé dans cette station service. Je pense qu'elle s'est battue avec le suspect. Pas de caméra de surveillance, trois témoins directs, dont la victime, Trubel qui est inconsciente et Josh Porter qui accompagnait Theresa mais qui n'a rien vu qui aurait pu nous aider. Toutefois…"** , commença Hank.

\- " **Toutefois ?"**

\- " **On penche pour un Wesen."** affirma l'inspecteur. **"Vu les blessures, ça ressemblerait à un animal mais la victime a été déposée post mortem d'une certaine façon et je ne connais aucun animal intelligent qui serait en mesure de faire ça."**

\- " **Quel est votre plan d'attaque ?"** demanda Renard.

\- " **Attendre que Trubel reprenne conscience pour lui demander ce qu'elle a vu. J'allais faire une recherche dans la base de données de la PPD pour voir si c'est le premier crime de ce genre à Portland. C'était trop étudié, trop… méticuleux pour que ce soit un coup d'essai."**

\- " **Ok, je vous laisse faire. Tenez-moi au courant."**

Hank acquiesça de la tête puis sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se lança dans les recherches sur son ordinateur.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, en croisant plusieurs données sur le "modus operandi", la victime, et les circonstances de la découverte de celle-ci, le moteur de recherche clignota en donnant ses résultats. Un crime suspect vieux de trois mois et irrésolu rassemblait des éléments identiques à ce meurtre-ci.

Une jeune fille de 17 ans, Mel Anderson avait été retrouvée derrière la bibliothèque Multnomah County Central Library en plein centre de Portland. La victime avait été retrouvée déchiquetée, décapitée, mais avec un dessin symbolisant la tête au dessus des épaules, et les bras repliés sur elle en signe de compassion. La tête restait introuvable.

Une autre occurrence avait surgi, mais cette fois-ci, en dehors de l'Etat de l'Oregon et de l'autorité de la police de Portland. Etaient-ils en présence d'un tueur en série Wesen ?

Hank appuya sur la touche entrée pour élargir ses recherches avec les bases de données du FBI, habilité à gérer les affaires de meurtres commis au delà des frontières des états.

L'aiguille de la pendule tournait sur le cadran et Hank n'en était pas au bout de ses surprises. Plus il fouillait, plus il se trouvait sensiblement devant quelque chose d'énorme. Après quelques temps de recherches, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir passer un coup de fil à son ancien pote de l'armée, Eliot Morales qui avait fait ses classes à Quantico dans les services de l'analyse du comportement au FBI.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **CHAPITRE 2 - Bis**

 _24 février 1765 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher Monsieur de la Baer,_

 _Je vous fais part comme prévu à travers cette première missive de mon observation des événements qui se déroulent en ce moment en Gévaudan._

 _Comme nous l'avions pressenti, cette affaire est trouble et nous sommes loin de pouvoir en démêler toutes les ficelles._

 _J'ai pris mes quartiers à l'Abbaye de Mercoire où la Mère supérieure m'a accueillie chaleureusement à la fin Janvier. Elle vous envoie d'ailleurs ses amitiés._

 _Elle m'a d'ailleurs présenté Monsieur Duhamel, capitaine des Dragons qui a été en charge de la traque de la Bête jusqu'à il y a peu de temps encore. Fidèle à sa réputation, l'homme est irascible, arrogant et susceptible, et s'est mis à dos une grande partie de la population suite aux exactions de ses troupes. Ceci ajouté au fait qu'il n'ait toujours absolument aucune piste sur notre cible, il n'est pas étonnant que notre roi ait eu l'intention de le renvoyer dans sa caserne. Et il ne m'a été d'aucune aide pour en apprendre plus sur cette Bête. Je redoute le moment où les Denneval vont lui intimer l'ordre de partir, tant il agit en toute impunité ici comme un monarque en son pays ! Je ne serai pas ennuyée de ne plus le voir !_

 _Les Messieurs Denneval sont arrivés en Auvergne depuis une petite semaine et déjà l'espoir réapparaît auprès des populations comme les premières primevères après un hiver rude. Les nobles locaux espèrent que leurs prochaines battues apporteront leurs fruits et les paysans ont hâte qu'ils débarrassent le pays des Dragons de Duhamel. M'est espoir que ces louvetiers nous apportent quelque chose de neuf et surtout qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de mon enquête !_

 _Tout ce que j'ai pu en apprendre, c'est en parlant avec les rescapés de ses attaques, quelques petits vachers et petites bergères que Dieu a malheureusement mis sur la route de notre cible. La plupart des témoignages sont concordants, et lorsque l'on réussit à écarter les digressions et les faux témoignages, on arrive à dessiner un portrait qui, même s'il est incomplet, me fait fortement penser à un Wesen. Notamment l'histoire du petit Jacques Portefaix qui s'est battu contre la Bête en personne et qui en a réchappé ! Il raconte ce qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs à qui veut bien l'entendre, et on raconte même que le Roi veut le rencontrer._

 _Je vous ferai part des suites de mon enquête._

 _En espérant que ce pli vous trouve bien portant, je vous prie d'accepter, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations_

 _Antonine de Saint Arthaud_


	5. Chapitre 3

\- LA BESTIA -

CHAPITRE 3

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland 2014 - 17 Octobre 2014

Après des heures passées au chevet de Trubel qui ne se réveillait toujours pas, Nick avait fini par fermer les yeux et somnoler. Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru à la fois interminable et terriblement court, il ouvrit un œil dans le couloir de l'hôpital. L'horloge sur le mur blanc indiquait trois heures du matin passées. Bien que les médecins lui avaient conseillé de rentrer en lui promettant de le contacter dès que la jeune femme se réveillerait, l'inspecteur avait préféré rester dans le couloir, au moins pour cette nuit. Il avait fini par s'endormir mais les sièges du Saint Joseph Hospital n'étaient pas des plus confortables. Aussi se redressa-t-il avec des raideurs dans le dos et la nuque qu'il tenta de calmer en se massant le cou.

Sans succès.

Trubel n'était pas encore sortie du bloc opératoire pour sa seconde opération mais les médecins, confiants, lui avait certifié que son pronostic vital n'était pas engagé. Ayant peu d'option de son côté, Nick sortit son téléphone portable et chercha le nom de son coéquipier dans ses contacts. Il était persuadé que Hank n'était pas encore couché malgré cette heure tardive.

La tonalité retentit.

 **\- "Hey Nick ! Tu as du nouveau ?"** fit la voix déformée de Hank par le téléphone. Il ne s'était pas trompé !

" **Salut Hank ! Non, rien de neuf. Trubel est encore au bloc mais elle s'en est tirée. Au moins les médecins m'ont confirmé que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Je reste dans les parages pour être là au cas où elle se réveillerait, une fois qu'ils l'auront emmenée en réanimation. Et toi de ton côté ?"** s'enquit le détective.

" **J'ai ramené Josh chez Monroe et je suis avec Wu là au poste en train d'éplucher les dossiers du FBI."**

" **Du FBI ?"** tiqua Nick. Si Hank farfouillait du côté de la grande Agence fédérale, c'est qu'il soupçonnait qu'il y ait eu des cas similaires dans d'autres états.

" **On a déjà repéré une affaire similaire à Portland il y a deux mois. Une jeune fille retrouvée éventrée dans les alentours d'un gymnase cette fois-ci. Même genre de victime, jeune, jolie, la vingtaine, même genre de blessures. Et d'après le logiciel de recherche du FBI, il y a des occurrences qui ressemblent à notre cas dans pas moins de trois Etats, et ce jusqu'à la côte Est. Nous n'avons pas encore les détails. J'ai fait une demande mais tu connais les Feds et leur paperasse…"**

" **Ouais…"** fit Nick avec un petit rire. **"Bon je vous rejoins dès que je peux. Ici ça ne bougera pas tant que Trubel ne s'est pas réveillée."**

" **On n'ira pas bien loin pour le moment. On attend un retour de notre contact au FBI. Mieux vaut que tu prennes quelques heures de repos. Et nous aussi. On se retrouve au commissariat dans la matinée. Demain on est censés avoir du nouveau de Pam, la médecin légiste qui s'occupe de Julie Callahan."**

" **OK. Tu as raison. On se voit tout à l'heure."** fit Nick à contre coeur.

Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Hank n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait presque 24 heures qu'il était debout. Deux ou trois heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et puis Trubel était entre de bonnes mains pour le moment. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé dans cette station service.

Après un dernier entretien avec le médecin de garde qui le rassura une nouvelle fois sur l'état de santé de Thérésa, Nick prit le chemin de la sortie.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le commissariat de Portland était une enclave qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Il y avait toujours du mouvement, du passage. Entre les policiers de patrouille qui terminaient leurs rondes et rentraient au bercail, les inspecteurs de police qui n'avaient pas d'horaires et travaillaient jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, les entrées et sorties des témoins, des suspects menottés, des avocats, des représentants légaux… le "presinct" ressemblait à une ruche en perpétuel mouvement.

C'était sans doute ce sentiment que Sean Renard appréciait le plus lorsqu'il arrivait à son poste tôt le matin. Cela n'arrivait malheureusement pas souvent, quand son emploi du temps n'avait pas prévu des entrevues en matinée avec le maire, tel haut placé du syndicat de police ou bien l'un de ses contacts dans la Résistance ou encore ses taupes au sein des Familles Royales. Le Zauberbiest aimait cette simplicité de la vie quotidienne, si loin des intrigues de cour, des dangers des alcôves, si loin de sa vie cachée de Wesen.

Sean Renard monta les larges escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée principale du commissariat en petits bonds calculés. D'ordinaire, il se serait garé à sa place attribuée dans le parking réservé aux policiers, à l'arrière du bâtiment, mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps de vouloir aller à son lieu de travail comme n'importe quel quidam. C'était sans doute l'une des premières fois qu'il le faisait depuis que l'ex agent du FBI Weston Stewart (un Hundjäger sois dit en passant) lui avait tiré dessus sur le perron de la maison de Nick Burkhardt. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il avait tant subi depuis ce dramatique événement ! Il avait flirté avec la mort et en était revenu. Et depuis il s'était promis de savourer chaque délicieux instant que pouvait lui offrir la vie. Le sourire d'une jolie jeune femme dans la rue, la douce odeur d'un café fraîchement moulu, et la rassurante activité du commissariat au petit matin.

"Bonjour Commissaire !" le policier d'accueil sourit en tendant la main vers Renard qui la saisit pour une poignée de mains amicale.

" **Bonjour James. Matinal aujourd'hui ?"**

" **Oui, je suis d'astreinte du matin pour ces deux prochaines semaines ! C'est ma femme qui ne va pas être très contente mais bon, il faut qu'elle s'y habitue."** , répondit le jeune policier arrivé au commissariat depuis moins de deux mois.

" **Ça va aller. On a tous connu ça ! Bonne journée !"** le rassura Renard qui continua son chemin vers son bureau. Il salua les policiers et inspecteurs présents dans la grande salle principale avant de s'engouffrer dans son bocal, accrochant son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et en relevant le courrier installé sur son bureau.

Une journée qui commençait calme. Mis à part ce nouveau cadavre de jeune fille découvert la veille dans la station service de l'autoroute. Burkhardt et Griffin étaient sur le coup, et c'était tant mieux car cela sentait le Wesen à plein nez !

D'ailleurs en parlant de Griffin, l'inspecteur était déjà là, à son bureau. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore présent la veille au soir quand le capitaine avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Avait-il passé la nuit ici ?

Renard se dirigea vers l'entrée de son bureau et héla l'afro-américain.

" **Griffin ? Dans mon bureau, s'il te plait."**

L'inspecteur se leva et en quelques pas finit dans le bocal du chef du commissariat.

" **Vous avez du neuf sur votre enquête ?"** interrogea Renard.

" **Oui et non, Capitaine. Il semblerait qu'il existe des cas similaires à Portland qui datent de quelques mois et même d'autres dans d'autres états."**

" **Nous aurions affaire à…"**

" **À un tueur en série oui, je ne veux pas m'avancer mais ça y ressemble."** S'exclama l'inspecteur en levant les mains d'impuissance.

" **Et un Wesen en plus…"** rajouta Renard

" **Tous les faisceaux d'indice nous laissent le penser, oui."** Confirma Hank.

" **Il ne manquerait plus que les Fédéraux débarquent à Portland pour s'occuper de cette histoire."** Maugréa le capitaine. Il n'aimait pas que le Bureau vienne se mêler de leurs affaires, surtout quand il s'agissait de Wesen impliqués. Tout devenait plus compliqué pour ses équipes. Et c'était encore pire lorsque les agents fédéraux étaient eux même Wesen avec des objectifs bien à eux. Qui la plupart du temps étaient opposés aux leurs. Non il allait falloir que Quantico et le Bureau reste loin de Portland.

" **Que comptez-vous faire ?"** continua-t-il en posant les mains sur sa ceinture.

" **Et bien je continue à éplucher les dossiers auxquels je peux accéder, mais je vais avoir besoin de jeter un œil de ceux des autres états. Je dois contacter un contact à moi à Quantico qui m'en doit une et depuis un bail. Je lui demanderai de jouer sous le radar."**

" **Et il marchera ? Je ne voudrais pas voir les Feds débarquer dans ces circonstances."** Expliqua le capitaine.

" **Non je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un quelconque problème avec Moralès, Capitaine. Il sait tenir sa langue."** Affirma Hank.

" **Bien. Et Nick ?"**

" **Il était encore au chevet de Trubel cette nuit. Elle était encore au bloc. Je lui ai dit d'aller se prendre quelques heures de repos avant d'aller rendre visite à la légiste pour avoir son dernier rapport sur le corps."**

" **Ok. Tenez-moi informé de la suite de l'enquête. Et encore une fois, jouez-la finaude avec les fédéraux. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils viennent farfouiller dans vos investigations."**

" **Entendu, Capitaine."** Conclut Hank avant de retourner à son bureau.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

L'institut médico-légal était un joli bâtiment tout en briques claires qui n'était qu'à dix minutes en voiture du commissariat. Conçu dans les années 20, l'édifice était grand, large et haut, comme tout lieu administratif aux Etats-Unis. Un parc se dressait à proximité, rendant les abords fort agréables à vivre tandis qu'un simple parking agrémentait son flanc. Cet institut de Multnomah County était directement rattaché à la Police de Portland et ne s'occupait que des affaires d'homicides que lui fournissaient les différents commissariats de son district. Sur une ville aussi grande et importante que Portland, il était impossible de fusionner la morgue criminelle et celle civile des différents hôpitaux, comme cela peut se faire dans les petites bourgades reculées et plus tranquilles.

Leur contact, le Dr Harper était la médecin légiste habituellement en charge des autopsies et différentes analyses toxicologiques des affaires qu'avaient rencontrées les détectives Burkhardt et Griffin. Une femme dans la cinquantaine, un peu rondouillarde, aux cheveux constamment relevés en chignon qui avait eu à faire avec les cas bizarres, surtout ces trois dernières années.

Elle avait été appelée pour un colloque d'un mois à l'autre bout du pays et avait été remplacée pour l'occasion par le Dr Beauchamp qui arrivait de Baton-Rouge en Louisiane. La jeune femme, dans la trentaine arborait également un chignon, à croire que cela faisait partie des attributions du métier. Ses yeux légèrement en amande, soulignés par de délicates lunettes sur le nez trahissait une partie de son héritage génétique japonais. Son nom de famille annonçait l'autre côté de la famille. Elle avait renoncé à une trajectoire professionnelle déjà toute tracée, ses parents tenant tous les deux un restaurant, pour une carrière un peu plus passionnante et plus clinique que reprendre le restaurant familial. Après plusieurs années au Central Hospital de Baton-Rouge, elle avait décidé de se spécialiser auprès des morts plutôt que les vivants. Mais qui aurait cru que ce fut finalement un métier à risques ? Après une semaine plutôt tranquille, Pam avait reçu le cadavre de la petite Callahan la veille et s'était penché sur l'autopsie une bonne partie de la nuit. Les meurtres sanglants et violents comme celui-ci étaient une priorité pour la médecin légiste. Au moins pouvait-elle donner ses premières observations aux détectives avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans la matinée.

 **\- "Je vais m'en griller une dehors Paul !"** fit-elle au jeune interne avant de badger pour sortir du bureau. C'était sa première clope de la journée… Bon d'accord, la seconde ! Mais bon, la première après le café, c'était sacré ! Est ce qu'on pouvait réellement la compter ? Et puis quatre heures sans fumer, ce n'était pas si mal du tout non ?

La légiste approcha la cigarette de sa bouche et l'alluma d'une main experte. Cinq fois qu'elle avait essayé d'arrêter de fumer depuis deux ans, mais elle succombait toujours à une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, surtout en période de stress. Il fallait dire que son travail n'était pas de tout repos ! En dix ans de carrière, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Mais elle avait l'impression que ces dernières années, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Ici, elle avait été témoin de choses qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne jamais avoir à observer et qui lui rappelait à quel point l'humanité était parfois une espèce à jeter à la poubelle.

Tiens, en parlant de poubelle. Pam regarda son mégot entre les doigts. Une légère fumée s'en échappait, suave et gracieuse. Elle hésita. La terminer ou bien la regarder se consumer sans son aide ?

Le vibreur de son pager l'extirpa de sa question existentielle. Elle attrapa l'intrus dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

 **\- "Ah !"** , fit-elle en découvrant le message du détective Griffin, annonçant leur venue à 10h30. Elle allait avoir des choses à leur présenter ! Voici un meurtre bizarre que son esprit scientifique n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Le Dr Harper l'avait déjà briefée sur les "particularités" des affaires de ces deux inspecteurs. Elle n'avait pas voulu la croire mais il fallait bien admettre que le cas de la petite Callahan était pour le moins farfelu.

Bien ! Combien de temps lui restait-il avant leur arrivée ? Sa montre lui fournit la réponse. Trente minutes avant que les inspecteurs ne viennent lui soutirer des infos qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas sur la victime.

Pauvre gamine ! Elle avait été découverte décapitée et la tête n'avait pas été retrouvée. En conséquence, pas d'empreintes dentaires. Elle avait été identifiée grâce à ses empreintes digitales et la blessure qu'elle avait au genou suite à une mauvaise réception à la gymnastique.

Sur cette entrevue d'une journée qui s'annonçait lourde pour ses nerfs, Pam aspira une longue bouffée de nicotine. Il allait au moins lui falloir ça. Certes, on pouvait dire qu'elle était rodée à l'exercice mais parfois, faire face uniquement aux morts était plus simple que gérer les vivants, surtout dans de telles circonstances !

Après sa grande inspiration, elle éteignit sa cigarette et jeta le mégot, se promettant qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait se mettre à la cigarette électronique.

 **oooOOOooo**

Nick et Hank garèrent leur SUV sur le parking à l'abri des arbres. L'institut médico-légal se dressait de toutes ses briques claires, la façade surmontée d'une énorme plaque en pierre, gravée de ces mots : "Multnomah County - Medical Examiner". Hank resserra le col de sa veste. Les rues de Portlands étaient venteuses à cette période de l'année. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, suivirent quelques couloirs puis arrivèrent à la porte de la légiste qui, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité et de non contamination des corps, était fermée au public. Hank sonna à l'interphone, s'annonça et attendit le bip qui annoncerait l'ouverture de la porte. Des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires avaient été renforcées depuis que le Dr Harper s'était faite attaquée dans ses bureaux. Un vidéophone avait été installé et plus personne ne rentrait comme il le souhaitait.

Un son électronique accompagna l'ouverture du sas et laissa passer les visiteurs. Après un ultime couloir, les inspecteurs arrivèrent dans le bureau de la légiste qui était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

" **Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?"** commença l'inspecteur Burckardt en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur interlocutrice habituelle. Devant eux se présentait une jeune femme plutôt élancée, aux yeux étirés en amande derrière de discrètes lunettes, une jolie bouche brillante de gloss. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon plutôt relâché et sa blouse blanche de docteur dissimulait un gros pull et un jean confortable. Une paire de Sketchers complétait le tableau. **"Oh ! Vous… où est le Dr Harper ?"**

" **De toute évidence, non ! Vous n'avez pas été prévenus ?"** , s'étonna la légiste. **"Le Dr Harper est à un colloque à Houston pour un mois. Je la remplace pendant ce temps-là. Dr Pam Beauchamp, enchantée. Vous devez être les inspecteurs de Portland PD ?"**

" **Oui, voici l'inspecteur Burkhardt, je suis l'inspecteur Griffin"** , commença Hank. **"Nous venons pour les résultats de l'autopsie de Julie Callahan."**

" **Enchantée !"** Répondit le Dr Beauchamp en serrant les mains de ses visiteurs. **"Oui Julie Callahan, venez suivez-moi."** Dit-elle en ouvrant le chemin. La salle de la morgue à proprement parler était encore derrière, avec son mur aux multiples portes, si reconnaissable, sa lumière froide et clinique, l'odeur de javel mélangée avec des effluves plus discrètes, plus âcres, plus humaines. La jeune femme métissée ouvrit l'une d'elle et en sortit un long plateau en inox sur lequel reposait un corps recouvert d'un large drap clair.

" **Je me doute que vous avez déjà vu le pire dans ce métier mais je préfère vous prévenir que ce n'est pas joli à voir."** , prévint Beauchamp avant de découvrir le corps. Les inspecteurs ne purent réprimer un mouvement de recul. Le cou avait été salement déchiqueté, des lambeaux de chair inégaux pendaient ici et là autour de la nuque. Des traces de griffures profondes jonchaient le haut du torse et des avant-bras, et détail important qu'il fût difficile de ne pas voir, la tête manquait.

" **Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvée ?"** demanda la légiste.

Devant le silence et l'air interdit des inspecteurs, elle se sentit obligée de rajouter : **"La tête ?"**

" **Non. Nos équipes ont ratissé le secteur depuis hier et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Le suspect a dû l'emmener comme trophée."**

" **Nous sommes sûrs de son identité ?"** demanda Nick dont les yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

" **Oui. Nous n'avons pas ses empreintes dentaires… comme on pourrait s'en douter, mais nous avons ses empreintes digitales. Elles correspondent à Julie Callahan, et aux empreintes qu'elle a fourni pour sa pièce d'identité qu'elle a fait faire le mois dernier. De plus la blessure que l'on peut voir le corps au niveau de son genou gauche correspond à son dossier médical. Les affaires personnelles de la victime sont déjà parties au département de la police scientifique de Portland. J'imagine que vous aurez en aurez des nouvelles très vite."**

" **Et de quoi est-elle morte alors ?"** s'interrogea Burkhardt **"J'espère pour elle que la décapitation a eu lieu post mortem !"**

" **Je pense que c'est le cas. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer à 100% puisque les blessures de son cou ont disparu en partie avec la décapitation mais je soupçonne une blessure à la carotide vu certaines marques sur certaines cervicales. Je n'ai trouvé que des blessures secondaires sur le reste du corps, mis à part l'amputation de la jambe gauche au niveau du tibia droit, à environ 5 centimètres au dessous du genou. Mais elle a eu lieu post mortem, vu l'absence de la coagulation de la blessure. Elle a dû perdre beaucoup de sang avec la première blessure à la gorge et puis son cœur s'est arrêté. Ça a été très rapide, heureusement pour elle."** Répondit Pam.

" **Et la décapitation ? Une idée de l'arme du crime ?"** demanda Hank.

" **C'est là que ça se complique. Le schéma de la blessure infligée ne concorde à aucune arme, couteau, hache, machette dans notre base de données. Elle semblerait plus correspondre à une attaque animale, et plutôt un gros bestiau, pour réussir à arracher une tête ainsi. Il y a bien des grizzlis, des lynx ou des pumas par ici. Du coup j'ai pensé chercher des traces de salive ou des poils sur le corps. J'ai trouvé la première, mais pas les seconds. Mais ça ne correspond ni à un grizzli, ni un lynx, ni un puma, ni à un loup, ni à une quelconque race de chien domestique."** Finit-elle en attrapant une feuille de son analyse et la tendit à un inspecteur.

Burkardt saisit l'imprimé et lut les résultats à voix haute.

" **Crocuta Crocuta ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

" **Le nom latin de la hyène tachetée."** , répondit Hank. **"Je me trompe ?"**

La légiste et le Grimm levèrent des yeux étonnés vers l'afro-américain. En réponse, l'inspecteur haussa les épaules.

" **C'est dans le dossier d'un des autres meurtres apparentés. Je pensais à une erreur de contamination des échantillons mais il semble que non."** Répondit-il.

" **Il va falloir que tu me racontes ça, Hank."**

" **Chaque chose en son temps."** Conclut l'inspecteur avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la légiste. **"Donc une hyène vous disiez ?"**

" **Oui. Alors, à moins qu'un zoo ait une hyène en moins dans les environs, ou bien un amoureux d'importation illégale d'animaux sauvages ait laissé s'échapper une de ses bestioles, je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. J'ai refait les tests trois fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur."** Se défendit la jeune asiatique.

Les détectives échangèrent un regard entendu. Celui qui voulait dire "encore un wesen impliqué"

" **Très bien. D'autres choses, Dr Beauchamp ?"** continua Hank.

" **Pas à mon niveau, j'en ai bien peur."** S'excusa la docteur en balançant les bras pour souligner son impuissance.

" **Merci Docteur."** Conclut Nick. **"Si vous avez des informations supplémentaires, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter."** Il tendit sa carte à la légiste. **"Harper a nos coordonnées quelque part mais je préfère que vous n'ayez pas besoin de les chercher, si le cas se présente."**

Pam Beauchamp prit la carte et acquiesça de la tête. Là dessus, les visiteurs prirent le chemin de la sortie.

" **Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter."** S'écria Nick à son coéquipier au moment où ils atteignaient la voiture sur le parking.

" **J'espère que tu as quelques heures devant toi. Et des réserves de café."** , répondit Hank avec un sourire en coin.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 3 - Bis_

 _Le 02 Mars 1765 - Saugues_

 _Mon très cher ami Desville,_

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui car je suis dans une impasse. De par vos accointances avec le Conseil, vous connaissez sans doute les circonstances qui m'ont fait venir dans ce pays reculé du Gévaudan, alors qu'une Bête est en train de vider ses villages de ses futures forces vives. Vous avez sans doute eu vent de cette triste affaire, la Gazette ayant dû faire son œuvre jusqu'à la capitale, et ensuite jusqu'en Terres de Bretagne. Vos connaissances en matière animale et Wesen n'est plus à démontrer même au sein du Conseil qui tient votre opinion en haute estime. C'est donc vers vous, mon mentor que je me suis résolue à me tourner._

 _J'ai jusqu'à présent été uniquement réceptrice de témoignages des jeunes vachers, bergères, qui ont échappé à la Bête pour les plus chanceux, ou bien ceux des parents éplorés pour les plus malheureux. Les récits se rejoignent tous pour parler de l'horreur des attaques et pour décrire une même créature au poil roussâtre et à la raie noire sur le dos, aux proportions énormes, qui rappellent le loup mais qui n'en est pas un. Une écrasante majorité de rapports l'attestent. Tout porte à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un animal. La Goupil que je suis est totalement effrayée par les histoires que j'ai pu rassembler jusqu'à maintenant et par les horribles blessures que cette créature a laissé derrière elle. L'idée qu'un Wesen ait pu faire de tels crimes sans être encore arrêté m'est insupportable. Que nous puissions regorger de tels monstres ne joue certainement pas en notre faveur face aux Kehrseiten avec lesquels nous sommes obligés de cohabiter. Mais mon expérience a pris une toute autre dimension lorsque j'ai dû faire face à une victime déchiquetée. Non plus un récit, un témoignage, mais un vrai corps découvert à moitié enseveli sous la neige._

 _Nous étions en partance avec une sœur de l'abbaye de Mercoire où je loge pendant mon investigation, lorsque nous sommes tombées sur ce triste spectacle au détour d'une tourbière glacée. Le corps était là depuis peu de temps car il émanait de lui encore une certaine chaleur, malgré la neige et le froid environnant. Le sang avait l'air encore frais, ce qui me fit réaliser que le crime avait eu lieu très peu de temps avant que nous arrivions sur place et que la Bête était encore très certainement à rôder dans les alentours. Je peux vous certifier qu'avec toutes les horreurs que l'on m'avait racontées par le menu et ce que j'avais sous les yeux, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce sentiment de terreur qui s'est emparé de moi en cet instant, même si je pensais être en mesure de me défendre. Cette sueur froide qui coule au creux du dos tandis que tous vos sens sont en éveil, que n'importe quel souffle de vent dans les arbres ou un craquement de brindille devient suspect et annonciateur de mort._

 _Nous avons mis quelques temps à nous assurer que la Bête n'était pas là, puis j'ai pu me pencher sur la pauvrette étendue dans la tourbière. Elle n'avait pas plus de douze, treize ans. Son corps était en charpie, une blessure béante s'affichait sur son flanc, là où la Bête l'avait sans doute attrapée. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes parcouraient ses jambes tandis qu'un de ses sabots jonchait le sol à quelques mètres. L'autre avait disparu. Cela correspondait presque mots pour mots aux différentes descriptions que l'on m'avait faites, à ceci prêt que sa tête détachée du corps gisait à quelques mètres de là, sous un buisson. D'habitude la Créature emmenait la tête et l'on ne la retrouvait jamais. Encore un indice qui me convainquait que nous l'avions dérangée dans ses méfaits._

 _Je savais que la Bête s'attaquait sans distinction aux filles et aux garçons en dessous de l'adolescence et qu'au delà, elle préférait les femmes, jusqu'à la vieillesse, n'osant jamais agresser un homme dans la force de l'âge. Aucun animal n'agissait de la sorte, me disais-je. Et le type de blessures ne pourrait être attribué à un Kehrseite. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Wesen. Mais quel type de Wesen ? C'est là que je me tourne vers vous et vos connaissances en la matière. Notre race n'est pas un mystère pour vous. Je joins à cette missive un dessin que j'ai pu faire de la blessure que j'ai observée, si vous pouviez vous y intéresser de plus près et peut-être m'aiguiller sur quel type de Wesen cela pourrait être. Cela me semble trop grossier pour un Blutbad. Les Goupils n'ont pas la force nécessaire et les Lowen ne courent pas cette partie du royaume, dû au climat qui ne leur convient pas. Comme je vous le disais, je suis face à une impasse. Et Les Messieurs Denneval n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ont affaire._

 _Je vous remercie par avance et j'espère que ce pli vous trouvera bien portant. Passez mes amitiés à Madame dont les traits d'esprits et la gaité me manquent cruellement en ces temps obscurs._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud_


	6. Chapitre 4

\- LA BESTIA -

CHAPITRE 4

Portland 2014 - 17 Octobre 2014

Le retour au commissariat se déroula sous une bruine tenace. Les épaules légères humides, les deux inspecteurs passèrent la porte cochère de l'édifice. Toujours pas de nouvelles de l'hôpital depuis leur passage à la morgue, mais ils espéraient que cela allait changer dans la journée.

Wu les accueillit en leur annonçant que la pièce équipée que Hank avait demandée était disponible et libre. Nick se tourna, l'air interrogateur vers son coéquipier.

 **\- "Une salle équipée ?"**

 **\- "Oui, viens, je vais t'expliquer en route."** Répondit Hank en invitant Nick à le suivre. Wu quant à lui fermait la marche.

En ouvrant la porte d'une salle de réunion un peu à l'écart, les trois hommes découvrirent un PC installé à leur attention, accompagné d'un écran assez grand, ainsi que d'une paire d'enceintes et un micro.

 **\- "Gordon du service informatique est passé ce matin et a tout installé. Il m'a certifié aussi qu'il avait préparé un accès crypté pour la conversation avec ton interlocuteur."** , expliqua Wu.

 **\- "C'est parfait."** Répondit simplement Hank.

 **\- "Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?"** relança Nick devant le matériel informatique. Certes les commissariats de police du pays n'étaient pas réputés pour être à la ramasse mais ils n'étaient pas à l'avant-garde de la technologie.

 **\- "Je t'avais dit que j'avais un contact à l'unité de l'analyse comportementale, un vieux pote de mes années à l'armée. Il m'en doit une et vu que notre affaire commence à tourner fédérale, j'en ai profité pour le contacter pour voir ce qu'avait le FBI sur les autres cas. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide mais tant mieux. On va pouvoir le contacter par visio-conférence."** Expliqua Hank en sortant son portable. Il pianota quelques SMS qu'il envoya à cet ami travaillant au FBI. **"On avait justement prévu une entrevue aujourd'hui dans une heure. Avec un peu de chance il est déjà dispo."**

Les trois hommes s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur et ils lancèrent le programme de visio-conférence. Après quelques minutes d'attente, leur interlocuteur apparut d'abord à l'écran.

 **\- "Hey Eliot, vieux frère ! Comment vas-tu ?"** fit Hank, s'égayant en voyant apparaitre un visage familier à l'écran. L'homme au teint caramel avait l'air hispanique tout en trahissant des traits propres à la communauté afro-américaine. Une courte barbichette bien taillée structurait son menton et des cheveux tressés lui couraient sur le crâne. De carrure plutôt large et sportive, cet "Eliot" prenait tout l'espace à la caméra. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit son vieil ami s'afficher à l'écran.

 **\- "Hankie ! Ça fait un bail ! Toujours chez la bleusaille alors ? Quand est-ce que tu me rejoins ?"** répondit l'agent fédéral.

 **\- "On verra, on verra ! Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de moi ici. Et Barb, ça va ?"** demanda l'inspecteur.

 **\- "Oh ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble ! Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vus ?! Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour ça !"**

 **\- "Non en effet. Je te présente l'inspecteur Nick Burkhardt, mon coéquipier et Drew Wu, sergent de police qui a été sur les lieux du crime de la station service. Nick et Drew, je vous présente l'Agent Eliot Morales qui travaille à l'unité d'analyse comportementale du FBI."**

Wu et Nick firent un salut de la main, auquel le métis répondit par un hochement de la tête.

 **-"Tu as bien reçu le dossier ?"** s'enquit Hank.

 **\- "Yep. J'ai eu le temps de le potasser dans la nuit."**

- **"Tu as bien eu des affaires similaires sur la Côte est. Boston, n'est-ce pas ?"**

 **\- "Oui, mais pas que."** Confirma Morales. **"Attends je reviens de suite."**

Il s'absenta pendant quelques instants et revint à l'écran les bras chargés de cartons remplis à ras bord et accompagné d'une collègue, elle aussi toute aussi encombrée.

" **Je vous présente Judith Pierson, elle aussi au BAU. Elle m'a aidée à rassembler tous les dossiers pour vous."**

" **Tout ça ?"** s'écria Nick qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

" **Oui. Il n'a pas chômé votre gugusse !"**

Le Bureau avait beau être à la pointe de la technologie avec leurs analystes et serveurs surpuissants, mais il restait des pans tous entiers de paperasse inamovibles.

 **\- "Voici tous les éléments des enquêtes que nous avons rassemblées."** , expliqua l'agent du FBI. **"Les quatre premières boîtes contiennent les indices, rapport de police, témoignages, photos, analyses des quatre premières victimes depuis les deux dernières années. La dernière renferme des cas que nous soupçonnons avoir un rapport avec notre Unsub mais qui ont eu lieu en Europe, principalement."**

" **En Europe ? On est loin de votre juridiction, ça."** , remarqua Hank avec surprise.

Morales sourit. Il s'était sans doute attendu à cette remarque.

" **Oui, je reviendrai là dessus."** , déclara de façon énigmatique l'agent Morales. Piersons enchaîna. **"Commençons par le commencement. Nous dénombrons donc en tout six victimes en comptant Julie Callahan que nous soupçonnons être du même agresseur, depuis 2012. Même victimologie, même mode opératoire, sans compter ses premières tentatives d'agressions, des jeunes filles qui ont été approchées ou juste suivies dans la rue de façon évidente. Si nous élargissons les victimes aux tentatives d'agressions, nous atteignons entre quinze et vingt cas. La première victime connue, il s'agit de Emely Corcoran, 17 ans, caucasienne, découverte morte le 15 mars 2012 à Boston. Je vous envoie les photos des victimes. Emely, c'est la première dans l'ordre."**

L'ordinateur émit un petit bip qui fut suivi d'un dossier pleins de clichés. Le premier était la photo souriante d'une jeune fille rousse au nez couverte de taches de son. **"Ses parents avaient déclaré sa disparition. Elle a été retrouvée au petit matin, derrière la bibliothèque où elle s'était rendue la veille pour terminer un essai. Décapitée, le corps recouvert de morsures. La tête n'a pas été retrouvée."**

L'agent Pierson prit la relève du récit. **"La seconde, cinq mois plus tard. Août 2012, à Pittsburgh cette fois-ci. Anna Davis, 21 ans, caucasienne. Retrouvée entre l'épicerie où elle allait faire des courses tardives et son domicile. L'épicerie est le dernier endroit où elle a été vue vivante. Morsures à la gorge assez sévères, au point d'être presque décapitée. Elle s'est vidée de son sang à même l'allée où elle a été retrouvée. Aucun témoin, aucune piste."**

Morales reprit la parole. **"Troisième victime. Deux mois plus tard, toujours à Pittsburgh. Sarah Jensen, 16 ans, caucasienne, lycéenne. Une survivante. Elle a eu le bras arraché pendant l'attaque et fait depuis son agression des aller-retours en maison psychiatrique. Quatrième victime. Janvier 2014 à Seattle. Peniel Rodriguez, 20 ans, étudiante en droit, latino. Retrouvée décapitée et le bras arraché. Des traces de morsures également. Ensuite en août 2014, à Portland chez vous, Mel Anderson, 18 ans, caucasienne, une cheerleader qui revenait de son entraînement de gym. Découverte éventrée et couverte de morsures. Le plus étrange, c'est que ses vêtements ont été repliés et posés sur le corps après. Et deux mois plus tard, Julie Callahan, ici toujours à Portland."**

Abasourdis, Nick, Hank et Wu accusaient le coup. Tant de victimes, ils étaient loin d'imaginer que ce meurtre ait eu de tels précédents.

" **Mais… Et les enquêtes ? Vous avez eu des suspects ? Des témoignages ? Des pistes ?"** s'enquit Nick.

" **Pour vous dire la vérité, peu de choses concrètes."** Admit Morales. **"Les morsures, selon les légistes ont été faites au moment de l'attaque, et non pas par des chiens ou des charognards entre le moment de leur mort et la découverte des corps. Maintenant, est-ce un suspect qui utilise un canidé pour ses basses besognes ? Mais aucun ADN de chien n'a été trouvé sur les corps."**

" **Notre légiste nous a parlé d'ADN de hyène tout à l'heure dans son labo !"** avança Nick. **"Ce qui est encore plus improbable."**

" **Yep, c'est justement l'un des gros points d'interrogation de ces affaires. Partout où de la salive a été retrouvée sur le cadavre, il s'agissait de "Crocuta Crocuta". Mais vous conviendrez avec moi que les hyènes ne courent pas les rues de Portland ou de Pittsburgh ! Nous pensons qu'il s'agit plutôt de quelqu'un qui attaque avec un chien d'attaque, un pittbull ou un molosse de ce genre-là."** répliqua l'agent fédéral. **"Il y a pu y avoir contamination de certaines preuves, ce qui expliquerait la présence de cette hyène un peu partout. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve qui confirme ou infirme cette hypothèse. Bien que ce soit la seule explication logique que je peux trouver !"**

Hank et Nick échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce regard qu'ils avaient à chaque fois qu'une affaire criminelle sentait le Wesen à plein nez. Ici ça en avait aussi tout l'air. Mais la majorité du FBI était loin de se douter de l'existence de ce monde parallèle peuplé de créatures peuplant les pires cauchemars de l'homme. Bien que certains agents en soient secrètement. Nick ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'agent Weston Stewart qui avait failli tuer le Capitaine Renard quelques mois auparavant. Ce dernier était un Hundjäger de son état et au service des familles royales qui avaient tant chercher à nuire au Grimm. Mais la plupart des Wesen tentaient de garder leur existence et leurs identités secrètes. Du moins du reste des Kehrseite, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas les voir.

" **Les images des CCTV ne nous donnent que peu de renseignements, à part que le suspect a étudié le terrain pour éviter les coins trop surveillés par les caméras de vidéo surveillance. Plusieurs centaines de personnes ont été interrogées dans le cadre de tous ces meurtres mais rien de tangible."**

" **Et cette… Sarah Jensen ?"** demanda Hank en cliquant sur la photo de la demoiselle en question. **"Vous disiez qu'elle avait survécu ! Vous a-t-elle décrit son agresseur ?"**

L'agent se frotta la joue, l'air visiblement embêté.

" **Avec Sarah Jensen, c'est compliqué. Tout ce qu'elle a décrit n'a ni queue ni tête. C'était tantôt un homme normal, tantôt un homme à tête de monstre. Elle a différé de version et n'a jamais été très cohérente dans ses propos. Et avec ses antécédents psychiatriques et sa faiblesse psychologique, nous ne savons pas à quel point son témoignage peut être fiable. Je suis désolé mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne vous soit d'aucune utilité. Vous avez les retranscriptions de ses déclarations dans le dossier correspondant, si vous voulez les lire. Hank, je t'ai tout envoyé."**

" **Merci vieux frère. Et la dernière boite ?"** , s'enquit Griffin en la désignant du menton le dernier carton fermé qui trônait derrière ses interlocuteurs. **"Elle a l'air plutôt bien remplie !"** constata-t-il.

Judith Pierson se rapprocha de la boite et entreprit d'ôter le couvercle.

" **Ça, c'est notre boite de Pandore."** Répondit-elle.

" **C'est à dire ?"**

" **Nous avons récolté de nombreux "cold case" dont le mode opératoire était étrangement similaire à notre affaire. De nombreux meurtres inexpliqués jusqu'à maintenant."** Expliqua-t-elle.

" **Je ne comprends pas. Vous nous aviez dit qu'il y avait ces six victimes ! Il y en a plus ?"** s'interrogea le détective Burkhardt.

" **Oui … et non. Comment dire les choses simplement ? Le MO est similaire voire identique mais ces cold cases sont impossibles à relier à notre Unsub."** La jeune femme plongea la main dans le carton et en ressortit une farde bien remplie de coupures de presse, de photos en noir et blanc, de pages écrites au stylo plume sur un papier jauni.

" **Comment ça ?"**

" **Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une seule personne n'aurait jamais pu les perpétrer."** Répondit-elle en déposant certains de ses papiers sur la table, alignant un par un les cas énumérés.

" **New York : 1986…, Philadelphie : 1980… Bangor dans le Maine, 1964…Winnipeg au Canada, 1956 et 1944… Amarillo, Texas, 1912… Springfield, Missouri, 1896… Et encore j'en ai sauté quelques-uns. Nous en retrouvons ici et là en remontant dans le temps, d'un Etat à l'autre dans le pays. Entre 1896 et 1767 nous avons un gros intervalle où nous n'avions rien trouvé que nous pourrions rajouter. Mais là, de 1764 à 1767, nous avons des événements similaires qui ont concerné des centaines de personnes et entraîné des centaines de morts."**

" **Des centaines de morts, vous dites ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne me rappelle pas de ce genre de désastre dans l'histoire des Etats Unis. On en aurait entendu parlé dans les cours d'histoire !"** rétorqua Nick.

" **C'est parce que ça ne s'est pas passé ici sur notre sol, mais en France lorsqu'elle avait encore un roi ! "** Expliqua Morales. **"Vous connaissez le Gévaudan ?"**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 19 octobre 2014

Le réveil avait sonné à 7h26.

Par habitude, il aimait se lever à cette heure précisément.

Ni 7h25, ni 7h27.

Non. 7h26

L'homme posa les pieds sur le tapis à la sortie de son lit. D'abord le pied gauche, ensuite le pied droit. Toujours dans cet ordre-là. Il enfila ses pantoufles, de jolies pantoufles molletonnées à l'intérieur. Il déploya ses orteils dans l'intérieur duveteux des charentaises en soupirant de délice. Il adorait ses pantoufles aux motifs de tartan écossais qui lui rappelaient la sécurité qu'il pouvait avoir à la maison.

L'eau de la douche jaillit et lui mouilla le haut du crâne qui commençait à se dégarnir. La température montait et la petite salle de bain se remplissait de vapeur brûlante. Cette chaleur qui se répandait sur lui et qu'il accueillait avec délectation le ramenait à ce moment de béatitude et joie totale qu'il avait ressenti deux jours auparavant.

Cette fille lui avait manqué de respect. Cette… trainée l'avait appelé Freak. Il l'avait entendue, elle qui pensait marmonner dans sa barbe. Il l'avait surprise en train de ricaner lorsqu'il avait voulu quitter la station service. C'était toutes les mêmes. Un joli minois et un cœur de ronces. Une coquille vide, remplie de merde. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient toutes ! Combien l'avaient rabaissé depuis ses jeunes années ? Combien l'avaient regardé avec mépris de la tête aux pieds lorsque, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme une tortue bossue, il tentait de remonter le couloir principal du lycée pour rejoindre son cours de maths ou le club d'échecs ?

Combien de jeunes filles blondes et élancées en tenue de cheerleader s'étaient tordues de rire lorsque leurs cro-magnons de petits amis renversaient leur slushie sur sa tête en rigolant à gorge déployée ?

Au moins il avait réussi à lui effacer son sourire dédaigneux de son visage à elle. Au sens propre ! Se dit-il en sortant de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une nouvelle serviette de bains et en pouffant de satisfaction sur ce bon mot. D'un geste serein, il caressa le bracelet de bois qu'il avait posé avec d'infinies précautions sur le bord de son lavabo immaculé. Après quelques caresses presque intimes sur cet artefact, il entreprit de le remettre sur sa cheville, comme le guerrier zoulou qu'il admirait dont la vieille photo jaunie et agrandie en poster trônait dans son minuscule salon.

Il chaussa ses lunettes en écailles, regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace, vérifiant la bonne tenue de sa coiffure (toujours la raie sur le côté. Toujours !). Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et resta quelques instants le yeux rivés sur la pendule du couloir, attendant le passage de l'aiguille sur 8h26. Là il pouvait partir. Il claqua la porte, enfouit les clés dans sa poche et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Une nouvelle journée de travail s'annonçait, sous le soleil tout relatif de Portland.

Une petite demi-heure de bus et il serait arrivé. Il se dirigea vers l'immense bâtiment administratif, gris et austère dans lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois au guichet. Un boulot simple où il faisait bien son travail, même s'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Une journée comme tant d'autres, où administration rimait avec monotonie et purgatoire. Toute la journée derrière un guichet, à se coltiner des chauffards en quête de rédemption routière quand ce n'était pas des idiots d'adolescents fraîchement sortis de leur "Sweet Sixteen Party", brandissant avec fierté leur papier d'admission à l'examen. La pire engeance ! Ils se ressemblaient tous pour lui. Tous des archétypes de l'ado américain dont les vies se résumaient à savoir qui était le plus populaire au lycée et qui avait la plus grosse voiture sur le parking de l'école. Il tentait d'être le plus professionnel possible : répondre cordialement aux administrés, apposer le tampon à l'endroit prévu de façon parfaite, bien ranger les documents dans les fardes, entrer correctement les données des futurs conducteurs de l'Etat de l'Oregon.

Devoir se farcir les parents en goguette, si fiers de leurs progénitures lui tapait également sur le système. Mais le pire, c'était ces petites pimbêches qui avaient toujours tout eu tout cuit dans la bouche. Surtout lorsqu'elles n'étaient que petites piques, remarques acerbes et demandes déplacées entre deux balancements de tête à la Justin Bieber. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour pouvoir laisser sortir son "Passager Sombre" pour leur rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toute et leur faire ravaler leur langue.

Encore une journée morne et grise où il rentrerait chez lui et mangerait seul son bol de soupe dans un silence d'église.

Mais qu'importe ! Il savait qu'il allait tenir le coup rien que pour ce délicieux frisson le long de l'échine lorsque sa prochaine victime ferait son apparition dans la file d'attente des attributions de permis de conduire.

Rien que cette idée suffisait pour le mettre en joie. Et c'était peu dire. La perspective de se remettre en chasse valait bien toutes les brimades et les injustices journalières qu'il avait à subir.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 19 octobre 2014

Dans une zone industrielle de Portland, la caravane de Tante Marie trônait en plein milieu d'un espace de gardiennage, entourée d'autres caravanes, bungalow ou simples voitures. D'une construction qui rappelait les décennies précédentes, presque anodine, toute en métal et en courbes, cette caravane ne payait pas de mine vue de l'extérieur. Mais d'aucun n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle contenait. La lumière jaillissait de l'intérieur, indiquant aux passants les plus attentifs la présence des trois policiers à l'intérieur.

En effet, le sergent Wu, l'uniforme froissé, tirant sur la paille de son demi litre de Seven Up, tournait les pages d'un vieux manuscrit antédiluvien d'un air presque absent. De l'autre côté de la table où s'empilaient parchemins, livres reliés de cuir, les détectives Griffin et Burkhardt parcouraient leurs exemplaires avec un peu plus d'attention.

La pendule de la caravane indiqua 23h00 avec un petit bruit métallique.

Wu reposa son soda et soupira en s'étirant le dos.

" **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, vous ? Parce que moi… nada !"** lança-t-il, plus pour casser le silence studieux que pour obtenir une vraie réponse.

" **Non pas vraiment. A part une ligne qui en fait allusion, mais rien de précis à propos de cette Bête là dedans."** Répondit Nick en refermant son manuscrit dans un bruit sourd. **"Et toi Hank ?"**

" **Pas de traces de Wesen Hyène, si c'est ça ta question…"**

" **Des meurtres d'une telle ampleur dans la France du XVIIIe siècle, ça m'étonne quand même qu'il n'y ait rien d'inscrit dans un de ces bouquins."** S'énerva Nick en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

" **Après… tu n'as peut-être pas tout ici dans ces livres."** Observa Hank. **"Après tout lorsque le père de Josh t'a légué ses ouvrages, il y avait de nouveaux Wesen qui n'étaient pas dans ceux de ta tante Marie !"**

" **Soit ! Mais ça aurait intéressé les Grimms de l'époque cette histoire ! Ou bien le Conseil Wesen j'imagine. Si c'était bien un Wesen cette histoire de Bête française, le Conseil s'y serait collé, vu le danger que cela aurait posé à toute la communauté d'être exposé aux yeux du monde entier."** Avança le détective.

Il avait déjà eu à faire avec le Conseil Wesen, Institution séculaire dans le monde des Créatures qui veillait au bon respect des lois Wesen, dont la principale était de ne pas assassiner de Kehrseite afin de ne pas mettre en péril l'existence toute entière du reste de la communauté. Le Conseil avait été très sévère et à cheval sur ces règles qui avaient permis aux Wesen de rester dans l'anonymat depuis tant de siècles. Nick et le Conseil ne gardaient pas de liens très cordiaux mais chacun essayait de ne pas écraser les plates-bandes de l'autre. Que chacun reste dans son coin et les moutons seraient bien gardés. Tel était le status quo jusqu'à maintenant. Être du même côté de la barrière n'était parfois qu'une simple question de perspective.

" **Si le Conseil Wesen sait quelque chose, peut-être devrions-nous demander son avis à Rosalee ?"** suggéra Hank.

La Fuchsbau était de facto agent de liaison du Conseil depuis que son frère Freddy s'était fait assassiner dans une triste histoire de cambriolage du Spice shop par des junkies Wesen quelques années auparavant. C'était dans ces tragiques circonstances qu'elle était revenue à Portland et qu'elle avait non seulement fait la connaissance du Grimm, mais surtout de Monroe. Au moins y avait-il eu quelque chose de positif à ressortir de tout cela !

" **Oui bonne idée."** Approuva Nick en cherchant son portable. Mais celui-ci sonna avant qu'il ait pu chercher Monroe dans ses contacts. Le numéro n'était pas répertorié

" **Allo ? Détective Burkhardt."**

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps. A peine quelques minutes. Lorsque Nick raccrocha, son expression du visage hésitait entre soulagement et inquiétude. Wu et Griffin le dévisageaient avec anxiété. Encore une autre victime ?

" **C'était l'hôpital."**

...

" **Trubel est réveillée."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 4 - Bis_

 _18 mars 1765 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher Monsieur de la Baer,_

 _Aujourd'hui a eu lieu la plus grosse battue que le Gévaudan ait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Les messieurs Denneval ont organisé cette chasse avec l'aide des nobles locaux, notamment le Marquis d'Apcher et le Comte de Morangiès qui ont motivé et rassemblés leurs gens. Ces derniers ont délaissé Monsieur Duhamel qui a eu l'air de mal digérer cette disgrâce de la part de sa Majesté qui a préféré envoyer les Denneval père et fils afin de s'occuper de cette affaire. Le chef des dragons était si peu apprécié que les élites locales se sont empressées de lui tourner le dos._

 _L'Évêque de Mende a prêté main forte en relayant l'appel lors de son prêche dimanche dernier. Et la moindre des choses que l'on pourrait observer, c'est que les paysans ont répondu en masse à la convocation. Les tentes se dressaient à perte de vue. Les chasseurs avaient rassemblé leurs dogues. Les gentilshommes préparaient leurs montures avec minutie et assiduité, les rabatteurs distribuaient bâtons et pots en cuivre. Je ne vais pas le cacher, la vue de ce campement était impressionnant ! Et les hommes paraissaient prompts à en découdre ! M'est avis que les meurtres à répétition de cette Bête ont eu raison de leur patience et de leurs croyances en l'efficacité des hommes mandatés par le Roi. Parmi la foule, beaucoup d'entre eux ont eu un fils, une fille, ou un cousin dévoré par la Malbête. Chacun a un compte à régler avec elle et tous espèrent être celui qui la ferait passer à trépas._

 _D'autant qu'elle avait défrayé (une nouvelle fois) la chronique quelques jours auparavant en s'attaquant au mas de la Bessière à une petite fille qu'elle avait pris dans sa gueule et tentée de soutirer à sa mère qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Malheureusement la Bête en a profité pour détourner son attention afin de se saisir du deuxième enfant, le pauvre garçon de la fermière et l'emmener au loin. La brave femme s'est battu avec bravoure contre la créature. Le combat qui s'est ensuivi a été dantesque d'après ce que j'en ai entendu. La pauvre femme a été lacérée, mordue à plusieurs reprises mais elle a tenu bon et a réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. La Bête a fini par battre retraite et à s'enfuir grâce à l'intervention de ses deux fils les plus âgés qui ont réussi à la faire fuir. Le pauvre garçon que la Bête avait attaqué est malheureusement mort de ses blessures._

 _Je dois encore aller voir cette mère méritante afin de récolter son témoignage. Elle a été prise en charge par les Sœurs dans un hospice à Saugues où je dois la rencontrer après la battue._

 _Toutefois comme de nombreuses battues qui ont déjà eu lieu par le passé (bien que celle-ci dépasse en taille et nombres d'hommes toutes les autres), j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se close avec beaucoup de déceptions et de dépit. Sans compter un bon nombre de loups tués inutilement._

 _Vous connaissez mon opinion par rapport à cette Bête. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un loup mais de l'un des nôtres aux mœurs et desseins morbides. Nous devons l'arrêter avant que son identité ne soit découverte car je peux vous l'assurer, avec cette vindicte populaire qui ne demande que du sang en punition et les lumières de l'Europe entière qui se tournent vers le Gévaudan, il serait terrible que les Denneval ou n'importe lequel de ces chasseurs capturent cette créature ici et aujourd'hui avec une chasse publique. Ceci serait épouvantable pour notre communauté._

 _Mais comme je m'y attendais, cette battue fut un fiasco. La traque fut infructueuse malgré la bonne volonté et la motivation de tous. De nombreux loups ne s'en sortirent pas vivants, mais point de trace de la Bête._

 _Toutefois cette battue ne fut pas dénuée de toute information. Mon valet me désigna deux hommes qui selon ses dires étaient de toutes les traques mais qu'ils souffraient d'une renommée bien étrange dans les environs. Avant la chasse, il me les désigna._

 _Jean et Antoine Chastel les appela-t-il._

 _Ce Jean Chastel était arrivé avec son fils Antoine de son côté, n'appartenant à aucune troupe de rabatteurs ou de chasseurs. Ils n'étaient pas venus avec les nobles non plus mais ils se mêlèrent à la population avec facilité. Par la suite je me suis renseignée auprès de mes indicateurs qui me révélèrent que ce Chastel était originaire d'un hameau du coin et qu'il avait une curieuse réputation de sorcier et de meneur de loups. Informée par mon valet, je décidai de les garder à l'œil autant que j'ai pu durant la battue. L'homme était déjà vieux et semblait tout rapiécé. L'œil vif, observateur et la bouche déformée à force de se tordre dans une moue dédaigneuse. Son visage était déjà mangé par une dense barbe blanche._

 _Son fils Antoine, une vingtaine d'années m'a paru bien effacé derrière son père. Un couple bien étrange. Mais ces deux-ci me laissèrent une impression bizarre que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Une intuition me susurrait de garder l'œil ouvert sur ces deux compères._

 _Je décidai de ne pas les approcher de trop près mais d'inspecter leurs agissements. Je serai donc d'avis de les placer sous surveillance et de rester à bonne distance._

 _Je vous tiendrai évident dans la confidence si j'apprends de nouvelles choses au sortir de mon entrevue avec Jeanne Jouve, la femme qui s'est battue avec la Bête, ou si ces Chastel nous mènent vers de nouvelles pistes._

 _Je vous ferai par des suites de mon enquête comme à mon habitude, par le premier courrier de Clermont-Ferrand. En espérant que ce pli vous apporte un peu de soleil printanier, je vous prie d'accepter, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations._

 _Antonine de Saint Arthaud_


	7. Chapitre 5

\- LA BESTIA -

CHAPITRE 5

Portland - 20 octobre 2014

Les visites au Saint James Hospital n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de 8h00 le matin. Les détectives Burkhardt et Griffin débarquèrent peu avant l'heure autorisée. Le sergent Drew Wu, de service ce matin-là, avait dû partir directement au commissariat. Ils avaient quitté tard la caravane, tentant une dernière fois de trouver des indices sur le Wesen auquel ils pensaient avoir à faire. Sans grand succès, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Nick aurait voulu aller voir Trubel dès que possible mais l'infirmière au téléphone lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne serait accessible aux visites extérieures qu'à partir du lendemain matin. Ayant fait chou blanc, tous les trois décidèrent d'aller cueillir quelques heures de repos avant de repartir pour une nouvelle journée d'enquête contre la montre. Car Nick en était certain, le tueur en série pouvait très bien être déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Et vu l'état des pistes à leur disposition, tout nouvel indice était le bienvenu !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au secrétariat du service de réanimation, trois individus patientaient déjà depuis un bon quart d'heures. De dos, Nick reconnut les silhouettes familières de Monroe, Rosalee et Josh. Ces derniers se retournèrent à l'arrivée des policiers.

Monroe était un Blutbad. Un Wesen que les contes de fées avaient immortalisé sous les traits du Grand Méchant Loup. Nick et lui s'étaient rencontré dans des circonstances, disons… particulières et ce qui au début semblait être un antagonisme naturel (imaginez donc, un Blutbad et un Grimm dans une même pièce, et vivants de surcroit ! Inconcevable !) s'était révélé être une amitié franche et profonde. Monroe lui avait permis de mettre un pied dans ce monde insoupçonné des Wesens tandis que Nick passait comme Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir. Tous deux avaient traversé bon nombre d'épreuves, où parfois chacun avait frôlé la mort mais ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, tout Blutbad et Grimm qu'ils fussent. Leur relation avait même permis à Monroe de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie en la personne de Rosalee Calvert, une jeune femme douce mais aussi une Fuchsbau déterminée qui n'avait pas son pareil dans l'herboristerie et la connaissance du monde des Wesen. Nick avait même été témoin du marié lors de leurs épousailles (mouvementées certes) qui avaient eu lieu quelques mois auparavant.

 **\- "Nick ! Vous voilà ! Merci de nous avoir prévenus hier soir !"** s'exclama Rosalee après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras. Son mari, Monroe serra la main d'Hank avant de terminer par Nick par une accolade chaleureuse.

 **\- "C'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle, n'est ce pas ? Qu'elle se soit réveillée !"** affirma-t-il.

 **\- "Oui ! L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle était hors de danger, hier."** Confirma le Grimm. **"Josh est-ce que ça va ?"**

Le jeune homme paraissait pâle et plus perdu que d'habitude.

 **\- "Oui, oui ça va. Je suis juste un peu… stressé par tout ce qu'il se passe. Et puis je n'aime pas les hôpitaux… Après ce qui est arrivé à mon père…"**

Hank et Nick ne comprenait que trop bien. Aux portes de la mort, Rolek Porter avait traversé tout le pays au printemps avec son fils pour rentrer en contact avec Nick. Le vieil homme, Grimm lui aussi, avait réussi à rester hors des combats toute sa vie, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir les Wesen lorsque ceux-ci perdaient le contrôle de leur apparence. Josh quant à lui avait été gardé toute sa vie dans l'ignorance. Ils avaient été poursuivis par des Hunjägers qui avaient failli avoir eu raison d'eux, justement dans cet hôpital de Portland. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que ces murs rappelaient à Josh de bien mauvais souvenirs.

 **\- "Je vais aller chercher un café à la machine !" annonça Monroe. "Vous voulez quelque chose ?"** demanda-t-il en interrogeant du regard les nouveaux arrivés.

 **\- "Non merci Monroe, ça va aller."** Répondirent-ils en choeur.

Tandis que le Blutbad s'éloignait dans le couloir à la quête de la machine à café, Josh commença à s'impatienter et tapota d'un mouvement de doigts impatients sur le comptoir.

" **Elle en met du temps à revenir, cette infirmière !"** s'exclama-t-il.

Rosalee posa une main maternelle qu'elle voulait apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Nick et Hank se rapprochèrent de la Fushsbau qui leur demanda à voix basse.

" **Vous avez du nouveau ?"**

" **Oui et non. D'ailleurs nous aurons sans doute besoin de ton aide !"** répondit le Grimm.

" **Bien sûr ! De quoi as-tu besoin ?"**

Nick s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque l'infirmière en chef tant désirée choisit ce moment précis pour faire son apparition.

" **Vous venez pour Theresa Rubel ?"** s'enquit-elle.

" **Oui, nous sommes les détectives Griffin et Burkhardt de Portland PD"** fit Hank en montrant son badge.

" **Oui, venez, je vous emmène à sa chambre."** Finit l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers le couloir des chambres sans attendre qu'on ne la suive. Cela révélait une longue habitude dans les allées du l'hopital.

Rosalee resta derrière et encouragea les trois hommes à suivre l'aide soignante d'un geste de la main.

" **Allez-y, on vous rattrapera avec Monroe !"** chuchota-t-elle.

Après quelques couloirs qui tournaient à n'en plus finir, l'infirmière s'arrêta près de la chambre 319. Elle frappa à la porte et passa la tête.

" **Theresa Rubel ? Vous avez des visiteurs ce matin."**

Elle laissa entrer les visiteurs mais annonça aux intéressés que le Docteur Hooten avait demandé de ne pas trop épuiser la patiente qui s'était réveillée depuis trop peu de temps.

Nick, Hank et Josh rentrèrent dans la chambre et attendirent que la jeune femme en blouse blanche se retire.

Trubel gisait sur un lit médicalisé, l'air encore bien mal en point mais elle avait les yeux ouverts et tentait de sourire. C'était un bon début. Sa tête était encore enturbannée par un bandage, reliquat de son passage sur la table d'opération. Elle avait également un bras dans le plâtre, des blessures recousues un peu partout sur le corps et de sacrés ecchymoses sur le visage.

" **Hey Trubel ! Te revoilà parmi nous !"** S'exclama Hank avec joie

" **Content de te voir réveillée !"** surenchérit Nick.

La jeune Grimm tenta un timide sourire qui lui plus mal que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Josh, la voyant ainsi se liquéfia sur place et se jeta à son chevet.

" **Je suis tellement désolé, Theresa ! C'est… C'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état-là. Si j'avais fait le plein ce jour-là, tu…"** Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot qu'il tenta de contenir.

" **Ça va Josh. Ce n'est pas ta faute."** Réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque.

L'on frappa brièvement à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le couple de Wesen. Monroe avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs jaunes dans lequel était planté un petit message souhaitant un "prompt rétablissement", sans doute acheté à la va-vite dans la boutique au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital.

" **Hey Trubel ! Et bah dis donc ! Il ne t'a pas loupé dis-moi !"** s'écria le Blutbad, arrêté par un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de la part de sa femme qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

" **Heu… j'veux dire…"** reprit-il en tentant de se rattraper aux branches.

" **T'inquiète, Monroe ! C'est plus impressionnant que ça en a l'air !"** répondit-t-elle **"C'est ce que les médecins me répètent en tout cas ! Ils disent tous que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et saluent - "les facultés régénératrices de mon système immunitaire"- je cite."**

Nick se rapprocha du lit de la blessée et posa une boite de chocolats qu'il pensait ferait plaisir à sa comparse Grimm. Il prit une chaise et s'assit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

" **Trubel, on est tous ravis que tu t'en sois sortie."** Commença-t-il. **"On s'est vraiment fait un sang d'encre, surtout après une agression aussi violente !"**

Theresa hocha de la tête mais fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle limite les mouvements de caboche. Mine de rien avec le choc crânien qu'elle avait subi, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait encore des effets secondaires désagréables. Sans compter tous les médicaments qui transitaient dans son corps à ce moment précis et la mettaient dans un état second.

" **Tu n'as pas l'air en très grande forme et tu as sans doute besoin de te reposer, alors je vais faire vite."** Déclara Nick qui souhaitait recentrer la conversation et aller au but pour laisser Trubel se reposer. **"Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Theresa. Tu es la seule à avoir vu l'agresseur et à en être sortie vivante. Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as vu ce soir-là dans la station service ?"**

Trubel se redressa légèrement sur son oreiller et tenta de se concentrer. Les autres visiteurs se rapprochèrent instinctivement.

" **Hmm… Donc on est arrivés à la station avec Josh."** Ce dernier hocha de la tête comme pour confirmer ses dires. Trubel reprit en parlant lentement : **"Il est sorti ensuite pour faire le plein et c'est moi qui suit aller régler au comptoir. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin. Du moins au premier abord. Les rayonnages étaient renversés, les chips et bouteilles de coca éclatées par terre… Et cette odeur de sang. De fauve."**

" **Du coup j'ai pris ma machette sans réfléchir, en me disant que peut être le Wesen était encore là."**

" **Et c'était un Wesen ? Tu en es sûr ?"** demanda Nick.

" **Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Tu l'as vu toi aussi Josh, non ?"** Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en quête d'approbation. Sa tête lui tourna tant qu'elle porta une main à son front.

" **Je l'ai à peine vu."** Répondit l'intéressé. **"Il a filé dès que je suis arrivé !"**

" **Donc tu es rentrée dans la station service qui était sans dessus dessous."** Tenta de récapituler Hank. **"Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"**

" **J'ai vu le sang par terre. Une trainée écarlate qui menait au fond du magasin. Et c'est là que je les ai trouvés. La fille, elle était adossée à un frigo du fond, décapitée"** fit-elle avec une moue de dégoût. **"Sa jambe gisait non loin d'elle. Et lui était penché au dessus."**

" **A quoi ressemblait-il ?"** questionna Monroe.

" **Ce n'était pas un Blutbad. Ni un Hundjäger, ni un Lowën. En tout cas ça n'en avait pas l'air ! Il y avait un truc de … bizarre. Comme s'il y avait un halo autour de lui. Comme… un effet de chaleur. Je n'avais pas attention à ça sur le moment ! J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'éclairage du magasin mais maintenant que j'y repense… Oui comme une espèce d'auréole autour de lui."**

La jeune blessée dut faire une pause pour se remettre. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et elle se tint les tempes qui commençaient à marteler.

" **Doucement. Prends ton temps Trubel."** Dit Nick en tentant de l'apaiser.

" **Ça va aller. Il me faut juste quelques secondes."** Elle empoigna son verre d'eau et but lentement avant de reprendre : **"Je pense que c'était un Wesen canidé. Il avait le poil rougeâtre et une raie noire qui commençait dans la nuque. Ses oreilles étaient plutôt longues. Je ne sais pas quel type de Wesen c'était."**

" **Que faisait-il ?"** interrogea Hank. **"Il… s'occupait de la victime ?"**

" **Il ne se nourrissait pas en tout cas. Il… il lui croisait les bras sur le torse"** expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste. **"Et il parlait à voix basse."**

" **Que disait-il ?"**

Trubel se tourna vers Nick qui avait posé la question et fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.

" **Je ne sais pas… Ce n'était pas de l'anglais en tout cas. Mais il répétait la même phrase en boucle. Et il faisait un truc bizarre."**

" **C'est à dire ?"**

" **Il… traçait une ligne blanche autour de sa tête. Enfin… là où devait se trouver sa tête."**

" **Oui avec du yaourt, selon le labo."** Précisa Hank.

" **Et puis après, il s'est retourné, il s'est énervé et m'a foncé dessus. Et je me suis défendue. On s'est battus. Il essayait de me viser la gorge. Et puis Josh est arrivé à ce moment-là. La bête a chargé vers moi, je suis tombée en arrière et je me suis cognée la tête par terre. J'ai perdu connaissance peu après."**

Rosalee avait l'air scandalisée alors qu'elle apprenait les détails de l'affaire. Elle cachait sa bouche de sa main, sous le choc de l'annonce. Josh prit la suite du récit :

" **Oui ! J'ai attrapé un truc qui trainait par terre pour la lui jeter dessus et j'ai juste vu la créature bondir et s'enfuir par la baie vitrée. Et vu que Theresa saignait de la tête et avait perdu connaissance, je ne m'en suis pas occupé."**

" **Tu as bien fait, Josh."** Rassura Nick. **"Tu n'aurais sans doute réussi qu'à te faire tuer."**

" **Tu as pu voir de près à quoi il ressemblait donc. Tu pourrais nous en faire un dessin."**

" **Hmm oui je suppose. Ce ne sera pas du grand art mais bon…"** Répondit la Grimm.

" **Ce sera mieux que rien ! Il n'y avait rien de particulier quand vous êtes arrivés dans la station service ?"** interrogea Hank.

" **Non pas vraiment."** Répondit Josh. **"Il y avait une voiture sur le parking et c'est tout. Rien vu d'autre."**

" **La Toyota de la victime. L'agresseur n'est pas venu en voiture, donc."** Observa Hank.

" **C'est étrange pour une station service sur l'autoroute."** nota Nick.

Les policiers hochèrent tout deux de la tête. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Theresa se recala contre son oreiller.

" **Je pourrai sortir quand d'ici ?"** demanda-t-elle. **"Je préférerai ne pas m'éterniser ici trop longtemps…"**

" **Je vais aller demander au médecin. Ils auront peut-être quelques contrôles de routine à faire avant de te laisser repartir. Profites-en pour te reposer."** S'écria Nick en se levant. Il posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de la petite brune. **"On ferait mieux de te laisser dormir un peu. Je repasserai ce soir pour voir comment tu vas."**

" **Nous viendrons aussi !"** rajoutèrent Rosalee et Monroe.

Trubel sourit.

" **Bien. Allons-y alors."** S'exclama le policier. **"Nous avons un Wesen à retrouver."**

" **OK. On va te laisser alors ! Nous repasserons ce soir."** conclut Rosalee avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivie par Monroe et Josh qui lança un dernier regard à la blessée avant de passer la porte devant Hank. Nick était le dernier à rester dans la chambre.

" **Repose-toi, hein ?"**

" **Oui promis."** , répondit Trubel en tentant un sourire.

" **Ok. Je vais voir le médecin et je t'appelle dans la journée si nous avons des nouvelles."**

" **Hu hu"** répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Nick sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

" **Nick ? Une dernière chose !"**

" **Quoi ?"** dit-il en se retournant.

" **Le Wesen… Quand il était penché sur la victime…"**

" **Oui ?"**

" **Je… je crois qu'il pleurait."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Monroe, Josh et Rosalee rejoignirent la coccinelle du Blutbad sur le parking de l'hôpital après avoir parlé rapidement avec les deux inspecteurs. Le docteur Hooten qui s'occupait de Trubel avait annoncé à Nick qu'ils allaient la garder encore deux jours pour faire une batterie de tests et s'assurer que son problème neurologique s'estompait de façon satisfaisante. Elle était tirée d'affaire mais la convalescence allait demander un peu de temps.

Cette affaire semblait bien compliquée. Ils n'avaient pas de piste, mis à part qu'il s'agissait d'un Wesen. Pas d'empreinte, pas d'enregistrement vidéo, pas de voiture sur laquelle lancer une recherche de plaque… Le seul témoin de l'attaque était à l'hôpital et ils venaient de la voir ! Et en plus, ils n'avaient rien trouvé après leurs heures de recherche dans les parchemins de la caravane.

Hank et Nick allaient devoir retourner au commissariat pour reprendre leur enquête et continuer à éplucher les documents du FBI qu'ils avaient bien voulu leur faire parvenir.

S'étant concertés pour se relayer au chevet de Trubel le temps qu'elle obtienne son bon de sortie, ils se séparèrent sur le tarmac et tandis que les policiers se dirigeaient vers le commissariat, le couple de Wesen accompagné de Josh reprit la route vers leur domicile.

Monroe était au volant, tandis que Rosalee laissait son regard errer par la fenêtre.

" **Elle a été salement amochée, dites donc !"** observa Monroe en brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Josh se ratatina à l'arrière de la voiture.

" **Ce n'est pas ta faute, Josh."** Le rassura Rosalee qui avait anticipé son mouvement dans le rétroviseur.

" **Si ! Si j'avais fait le plein avant, comme j'étais supposé le faire, elle ne serait pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital !"** répliqua le jeune homme, se sentant coupable de ce qui était arrivé à sa compagne de route.

" **Si vous n'étiez pas passé par cette station service et que Trubel ne s'était pas battue avec le Wesen, on n'aurait jamais su à quoi il ressemblait !"** appuya Monroe, tentant de le faire relativiser.

" **Tu n'as rien vu du tout ?"** redemanda Rosalee. **"Même quand tu es rentré dans le magasin et qu'il était en train de se battre avec Trubel ?"**

" **Hmm mis à part que c'était un Wesen aux poils roux ? Non pas que je me souvienne."**

" **Il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre que tu aurais noté ? Remarqué ? Je ne sais pas moi… une odeur étrange ? Un bruit bizarre ? "** insista Monroe.

" **Je ne crois pas… Hmm"** Il fronça les sourcils, se replongeant dans des souvenirs qu'il avait pensé avoir rangé dans la catégorie "non pertinent" **"Maintenant que tu le dis, quand je suis rentré dans le magasin de la station service, il y avait une paire de chaussures à l'entrée. Comme si quelqu'un s'était déchaussé avant de rentrer. Une paire de mocassin marron ou orange foncé. Vous voyez ? Et je suis persuadé ne pas l'avoir vu lorsque je suis ressorti après avoir appelé Nick et l'ambulance. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'était assez étrange."**

" **Et puis…"** continua-t-il avant s'arrêter dans sa phrase.

Rosalee et Monroe l'observèrent par le rétroviseur intérieur. Josh avait toujours l'air concentré, comme en connexion avec des réminiscences profondément enfouies.

" **Et puis il y avait ce bruit quand il a bondi dehors. Comme des cliquetis. Non comme des grelots en bois. Vous voyez ? Des grelots billes en bois qui s'entrechoquent. J'avais trouvé ça incongru sur le moment et puis j'étais juste pétrifié par ce que je voyais."**

" **Tu es sûr ? Un bruit de bois ?"** répéta Rosalee en se retournant vers leur passager arrière.

" **Oui"** confirma le jeune homme. **"Comme ces petits jouets pour enfants ou ces breloques fait en véritable bois de l'Amazonie qu'on trouve dans les magasins de bobos qui sentent le patchouli !"**

" **Hmm"** Rosalee reprit sa place et semblait perdue dans ses pensées à son tour. **"Serait-il possible que… ?"**

" **Ça te dit quelque chose ?"** demanda Monroe.

" **Oui, je… Je crois. Il faut qu'on rentre. Je dois chercher dans mes papiers."**

La coccinelle prit la direction de la voie rapide qui les menaient rapidement vers le quartier où les deux Wesen avaient élu domicile.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 5 - Bis_

 _27 Juin 1765 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher Monsieur de la Baer,_

 _Comme je m'y attendais, les père et fils Denneval se sont faits remplacer. Il semblerait que sa Majesté fût fortement désappointée par leur absence de résultats, et l'outrecuidance de leurs discours, d'autant que leurs actions (ou plutôt inactions, m'est avis) ont fortement déplu aux seigneurs locaux. Le Marquis de Morangiès ne cesse de se plaindre depuis plus d'un mois au syndic Lafont de leur attitude arrogante et de leurs résultats fort décevants. Il faut croire que le message n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque le Sieur Robert François Antoine de Beauterne, porte-arquebuse du roi et son ami proche est arrivé à Saint-Flour il y a une semaine. Sa suite n'est pas aussi impressionnante que celle des Denneval lorsqu'ils ont foulé la terre du Gévaudan mais je doute que la fausse modestie de son entourage soit de meilleur augure pour les pauvres populations qui sont encore sous le joug de cette abomination !_

 _Les Denneval n'ont pas encore eu l'ordre de repartir à la capitale mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela arrive dans les mois ou semaines qui viennent ! De Beauterne a accompagné les louvetiers pendant leurs chasses mais il y a semble-t-il eu des sujets de friction car le ton est monté quant aux méthodes employées qui ne sont pas du tout du goût de Beauterne. Ce dernier a l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agit que d'un très gros loup alors que les Denneval ont fini par céder à l'idée qu'il était impossible que ce ne fusse qu'un loup._

 _De ce point de vue-là, je ne suis pas mécontente que les Denneval aient perdu l'aval de sa Majesté car ils auraient été dangereusement sur la piste de notre Wesen. Au moins avec de Beauterne qui ne cherche qu'un leu, nous aurons les coudées franches pour nous occuper de cette affaire à notre manière, avec discrétion ; sans qu'il nous traîne dans les pattes !_

 _Je garde toujours un œil sur ce Chastel et son fils qui réapparaissent de façon régulière mais sporadique lors des chasses organisées par les Denneval. Ceux-ci ont tendance à agir en solitaire, ne se mélangeant pas au reste de la battue, ce qui fait qu'ils sont plus difficiles à surveiller. Ils ont toujours aussi mauvaise réputation auprès de tous les gens que j'ai pu croiser, le père comme le fils mais pour différentes raisons._

 _Je me pose la question, peut être saugrenue à savoir si ce sont des Grimm ou non. Leur attitude, cette… aura qui les enveloppe comme un sinistre présage. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux être catégorique, il ne s'agit que d'une intuition. Mais le caractère du fils ne colle pas avec celle de son paternel et je n'arrive pas à le cerner, outre le fait qu'il est peu loquace et qu'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui paraît totalement en dehors de notre réalité. Avec ses breloques qu'il a rapporté de ses voyages qui lui donne un aspect dépareillé et hirsute, il faut croire qu'il a laissé une partie de son âme dans une galère des pirates barbaresques où il aurait été emprisonné quelques années auparavant d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Et Dieu sait ce qui a pu se passer dans les cales sombres et humides de ces funestes bateaux qui infestent notre Méditerranée !_

 _Je ne sais pas où vont nous mener ces investigations et ces remplacements incessants mais j'espère, pour le Salut et la tranquillité du peuple de Gévaudan que nous mettrons rapidement la main sur cette Bête ! Même si je me rapproche d'elle et de sa piste, je peux le sentir, elle ne cesse de nous échapper comme si elle avait deux temps d'avance sur nos actions !_

 _Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, à l'expression de mes honnêtes et respectueuses salutations._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud_


	8. Chapitre 6

\- LA BESTIA -

CHAPITRE 6

Portland - Nuit du 21 au 22 octobre 2014

Commissariat de Portland

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Nick avait pris le temps d'aller rendre visite une nouvelle fois à Trubel afin de voir les avancées de sa guérison. Son métabolisme de Grimm étant naturellement boosté, elle avait l'air de se remettre plutôt bien de son traumatisme. Ses migraines s'espaçaient de jour en jour et ses ecchymoses disparaissaient deux fois plus vite qu'un blessé normal. Les médecins avaient accepté de la relâcher le surlendemain, ce qui faisait quand même deux jours entiers. Pour la Grimm, cela paraissait deux semaines entières !

La veille, peu après le coucher du soleil, les téléphones de Nick et Hank avaient sonné et ils avaient été informé qu'une nouvelle victime venait d'être retrouvée dans un buisson près de la piscine. L'agresseur s'était déchaîné sur la pauvre gamine au point qu'elle était difficilement identifiable. Lorsque les inspecteurs étaient arrivés sur les lieux, ils ne purent que constater l'acharnement du tueur. C'était affreux à voir. Et la pauvre jeune femme qui avait découvert le corps allait sans doute avoir des cauchemars encore pendant des mois. Sans compter un long séjour chez le psy pour une thérapie.

La victime avait été décapitée encore une fois, ses entrailles maculaient la scène de crime et l'un de ses bras, arraché violemment au tronc, gisait dans un autre buisson un peu plus loin. Aucun sac, ni de carte d'identité ne furent retrouvés et ne permirent d'identifier la victime de suite. De toute évidence, l'agresseur avait emmené les affaires de la victime, ainsi que sa tête avec lui. C'était une première dans le modus operandi de cet "unsub".

C'est la déposition de parents d'une gamine de 16 ans qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir revenir leur fille de son entraînement de natation qui fit avancer l'enquête lorsqu'ils informèrent la police de cette disparition inquiétante. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec le cadavre fraîchement découvert. Des échantillons d'ADN fournis par les parents (grâce à quelques cheveux de la victime récupérés sur sa brosse à cheveux) permirent sans aucun doute de confirmer que l'inconnue de la piscine était bien la malheureuse Jenny Perkins, crawleuse espoir de l'équipe de Portland.

Un nouveau carton allait devoir être préparé pour cette nouvelle victime. Presque deux jours que les détectives étaient enfermés dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2 pour éplucher tous les documents que le FBI leur avait fourni. Les dépositions des témoins et des suspects des différentes affaires, les rapports des légistes, les rapports des enquêteurs, les pistes qui se sont avérées froides, celles qui n'ont jamais été suivies, il y avait un paquet d'informations à trier, et à recouper avec les cas les plus récents. Qu'y avait-il que personne n'avait vu ?

Bien que la majorité des jeunes filles attaquées ait en dessous de la vingtaine, Nick et Hank étaient persuadés qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de leur âge. Un adolescent ou même un jeune adulte de la même tranche d'âge, ou même un Wesen avec la force naturelle dont certains d'entre eux font preuve, n'aurait jamais eu d'une part la puissance nécessaire pour ce carnage, ni d'autre part la maturité du tueur expérimenté pour agir ainsi. Ces crimes montraient à la fois une rage intérieure et un mépris pour ces jeunes filles qui auraient pu résulter d'un coup de sang d'un tueur désorganisé, mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune empreinte, aucune apparition sur les vidéos de surveillance, qu'ils n'aient retrouvé aucun indice menant à l'agresseur, prouve que celui-ci était assez préparé pour éviter de laisser de l'ADN ou toute autre trace pouvant mener à lui. Ce qui tendait plutôt vers un tueur organisé et bien préparé. Hank avait eu l'occasion de s'entretenir encore avec son ancien compagnon d'escadron. Les agents Pierson et Morales penchaient eux aussi pour quelqu'un de plus âgé, ayant eu le temps et l'opportunité de "s'entraîner" et parfaire sa méthode d'approche, peut être une figure d'autorité qui aurait mis en confiance des adolescentes.

Les détectives étaient perdus. Nick était à son cinquième café même s'il avait arrêté de compter et Hank enchaînait les redbulls afin de rester éveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

 **\- "Hmm… Quelle heure est-il ?"** demanda Nick en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Sa nuque commençait à lui tirer désagréablement. Hank regarda son portable.

 **\- "Une heure et quart du matin."**

 **\- "Bon ! Récapitulons ! Quel pourrait être le point commun entre toutes ces victimes ?"** lança Nick à voix haute. Le mieux était de tenter de mettre en marche le brainstorming afin d'en extraire les raisonnements et les idées que l'on n'aurait pas eu tout seul.

 **\- "Les victimes sont toutes jeunes, lycéennes pour la plupart, étudiantes sinon."** Commença à résumer Nick. **"Il les aime jeune, jolie, sportives. Elles ont toutes été retrouvées dans des lieux de vie ou des lieux qu'elles fréquentaient de manière régulière : le gymnase, la bibliothèque municipale, la supérette, la piscine pour la dernière… C'est peut-être là que le tueur les a approchées. Là ou bien dans leur école. Toutes sont issues de famille de classe moyenne voire supérieure, aucune n'a eu de démêlé grave avec la justice, tout au plus tentatives d'achat d'alcool par un mineur, et la victime de Pittsburgh qui avait perdu son permis suite à un accident sans dommage corporel sous l'influence de marijuana et qui avait suivi les programmes de réintégration et de rattrapage de permis avec succès."**

 **\- "Les victimes de Portland vivent toutes dans un quartier différent"** poursuivit Hank, **"Elles ne se connaissent pas à priori, vont toutes dans une école différente, et ne fréquentent pas les mêmes églises ou les mêmes centres de jeunesse. Mis à part leur tranche d'âge et le fait qu'elles soient toutes dans des familles stables, je ne vois pas ce qui les rassemble. Hormis le fait qu'elles aient été tuées par le même homme."**

 **\- "Aucune empreinte de pas sur la scène de crime, hormis celles de la victime."** Reprit Nick. **"Aucune image provenant de caméras des environs, c'est encore un angle mort. Le gars connaît assez bien les lieux où il attaque ses proies. On peut les appeler des proies dans ces cas-là."**

 **\- "Ça ne nous apprend rien à part que l'homme est méticuleux au point de ne pas laisser de traces derrière lui et de se préparer en conséquence !"** observa Hank.

Le sergent Wu poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire après avoir frappé à la vitre. Une vieille habitude.

 **\- "Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai quelque chose !"**

Il avait l'air excité et particulièrement content de lui. Les inspecteurs se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

 **\- "J'ai fait une rapide recherche au nom de Jenny Perkins dans notre base de données judiciaires. Procédure habituelle. Résultat : j'ai retrouvé un dépôt de plainte au nom de Jenny Laurence Perkins datée d'il y a deux mois au sujet d'un individu qui la suivait et qui lui aurait fait - je cite - "une proposition déplacée"."**

 **\- "Tu as plus de détails ?"** s'enquit le détective Burkardt

 **\- "Il se trouve que oui ! Il semblerait que l'affaire ait été jugée en comparution immédiate et que l'homme a écopé d'une ordonnance de restriction. Reste à voir s'il l'a respecté ! Pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus car le service informatique a eu une grosse panne et la plainte en elle-même n'a été informatisée qu'il y a trois jours. Il a fallu que j'aille soutirer les infos à mon contact au tribunal. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a pas été très heureux de se faire réveiller à cette heure-là ! Mais, je sais que la plaignante était accompagnée par sa mère lors de sa déposition !"**

 **\- "Parfait ! Allons interroger les parents alors ! On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que les IT fassent leur boulot. Qui sait combien de temps ça leur prendra !"** s'exclama Hank dont l'enthousiasme avait été reboostée d'un seul coup. Voilà enfin une nouvelle piste à suivre !

 **\- "Pas à une heure et demie du matin !"** objecta Nick, pragmatique. **"Nous irons les voir demain matin à la première heure."**

 **\- "Wu, tu seras des nôtres ?"** demanda Hank.

 **\- "Et comment !"**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 22 Octobre 2014

La maison des Perkins se situait dans le quartier huppé de Nob Hill, sur le côté ouest de la Willamette River, l'un des cours d'eau qui traversaient la ville. Un joli pavillon accueillant et spacieux aux couleurs crème et brun et aux tuiles écarlates, aux haies bien taillées et à la pelouse bien tondue. Les boxs avaient beau abriter la jolie cylindrée allemande de George Perkins, juge à Portland, ainsi que le SUV flambant neuf de Nadia Perkins, rien ne pouvait atténuer l'horrible tragédie que traversait cette famille si appréciée du voisinage.

Lorsque les inspecteurs de la police de Portland accompagnés du sergent Wu frappèrent à la porte de ce solide pavillon à sept heures et demi tapante, ils ne furent pas étonnés de découvrir que les époux Perkins n'avaient pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Leur mine groggy, encore sous le choc trahissait la douleur abyssale qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-même. Richard, le petit frère de Jenny était confiné dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. George aurait préféré confier son fils à des amis ou de la famille proche afin de le protéger de tout l'emballement policier, judiciaire et médiatique auquel leur famille allait immanquablement être confrontée. Mais le jeune garçon de onze ans avait refusé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester en dehors de tout ça, même si ses parents ne lui avaient pas tout raconté ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

Nadia Perkins fut celle qui ouvrit la porte. Son visage était décomposé, les traces sur ses joues trahissaient de longues heures à pleurer, et ses yeux hagards cernés de bleu foncé lui donnaient dix ans de plus. Non loin derrière elle, George Perkins s'était levé du fauteuil qu'il ne quittait plus depuis ces deux derniers jours.

" **Monsieur et madame Perkins ? Je suis le détective Burkhardt."** , se présenta Nick. **"Voici le détective Griffin, le sergent Wu de Portland PD. Est-ce que nous pouvons rentrer ?"**

Sans un mot, Nadia ébaucha un timide sourire et hocha la tête avant de leur céder la place pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans sa maison. L'intérieur était cosy, accueillant et respirait la joie de vivre. Des cadres sur les murs et les guéridons révélaient une famille aimante et unie et des parents fiers de tous les accomplissements de leurs enfants, que ce soit les coupes et médailles au football, les photos de danse puis les podiums de natation, des œuvres d'art enfantines maculées de traces de doigts de peinture.

Les trois hommes se sentirent presque intrusifs dans ce cadre-là ; il leur semblait que leur présence était comme… incongrue, déplacée. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour la bonne cause malgré ces circonstances tragiques. Il était de leur devoir de résoudre cette affaire. Ils le devaient à cette famille fracassée, à ces parents éplorés.

" **Toutes nos condoléances, Monsieur et madame Perkins. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fille."**

" **Merci."** Souffla Nadia Perkins qui sentait déjà des larmes salées lui monter aux yeux.

" **Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser concernant Jenny."** Commença Nick.

" **Oui bien sûr. Venez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. Voulez-vous du café, ou du thé ?"** Demanda-t-elle en leur désignant le canapé du salon.

" **Non merci madame. Ça ira."** Répondit Hank en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

" **Vous avez du nouveau ?"** demanda le père de famille, à la fois plein d'espoir et inquiet. Ce dernier arborait la chemise de la veille, froissée, et l'on pouvait deviner une tache de café sur son pantalon. On était loin de la panoplie tirée à quatre épingles des avocats à la cour. Sa barbe lui donnait l'air d'un père noël un peu défraîchi et on avait l'impression que des cheveux blancs étaient apparus depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

" **Pas pour le moment, Monsieur Perkins, mais nous sommes en train d'enquêter pour réussir à retrouver la personne qui a fait ça à votre fille."** Répondit Hank avec l'empathie et le tact qui étaient deux de ses principales qualités.

" **Hmm…"** acquiesça George Perkins. **"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?"**

" **Au mois de juillet dernier, vous avez accompagné votre fille à un poste de police secondaire de Portland, Madame Perkins afin de déposer une plainte. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?"** annonça Nick.

" **Oui, cet été Jenny s'était plainte qu'un homme lui avait fait une proposition indécente. Nous sommes allées au commissariat afin qu'elle porte plainte, mais l'homme qui a pris sa déposition a estimé que nous perdions notre temps. Que s'il devait mettre derrière les barreaux tous les hommes qui sont soupçonnés d'être des stalkers, les prisons déborderaient de tous les côtés. Il a fallu que j'insiste et que je m'en offusque à son supérieur pour enfin réussir à porter plainte ! Vous rendez-vous compte ! Il avait suggéré que nous déposions une main courante à la place."** Expliqua la mère de famille visiblement outrée par les dires de ce policier fort peu zélé.

" **Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? A propos de cet homme ?"** encouragea Hank.

" **Jenny m'a dit qu'un employé du service des Véhicules Motorisés lui avait proposé un rendez-vous pour la voir au dehors. Un dénommé… Hornet."**

" **Un employé du service administratif, vous voulez dire ?"**

" **Oui. Elle venait d'avoir son permis et elle est allé le chercher au DMV Office. C'est là qu'il lui a fait cette… proposition inconvenante. Vous conviendrez que c'est illégal pour un homme majeur et adulte de faire une telle proposition à une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans !"**

" **Je confirme Madame. Détournement de mineur au minimum !"**

" **Nous avons décidé d'aller porter plainte au commissariat lorsque Jenny a commencé à se sentir suivie. Il lui est arrivé plus d'une fois de remarquer cet homme là où elle allait. Elle me l'a même montré un jour où nous étions en train de faire des courses au magasin Target. Elle était terrorisée. Mon mari a dû user de ses relations afin que le procureur prenne au sérieux cette histoire et qu'ils poursuivent enfin cet homme ! Grâce à cela, nous avons même pu le faire paraître en comparution immédiate afin qu'il cesse d'harceler ma fille ! Il a même eu une ordonnance de restriction afin qu'il n'approche plus Jenny !"**

" **Il a donc été condamné ?"**

" **Oui ! Ce jour-là dans le magasin, je pense qu'il a senti qu'il avait été repéré parce qu'il a vite pris la fuite. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons décidé de le poursuivre en justice. Il était hors de question que la situation s'envenime et… "** Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot. George Perkins vint tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance en posant des mains rassurantes sur les épaules de sa femme.

" **Vous pensez que c'est lui ?"** demanda-t-il.

" **Nous ne savons pas encore monsieur, mais nous allons enquêter."** , confirma Nick.

" **Dernière question avant de vous laisser. Vous seriez en mesure de l'identifier ?"** demanda Hank.

" **Oui, oui, je pense. Nous l'avons vu au tribunal. Nous pourrons l'identifier sans aucun doute !"**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le retour au Commissariat, les inspecteurs de police se précipitèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire afin de reprendre les investigations dans les dossiers fédéraux regroupant les différentes affaires. Sur l'ordinateur mis à leur disposition, Hank se connecta à la base de données de la police pour lancer une recherche sur le nom de J. Hornet. Nick en profita pour aller prévenir Renard qu'ils étaient peut-être sur quelque chose de sérieux. Le capitaine les rejoignit dans leur petite pièce afin d'assister au brainstorming et à l'avancée de l'affaire.

 **\- "Je l'ai !"** s'écria Hank d'un air satisfait. **"Jack Hornet. 38 ans, né le 6 mars 1976, à Framingham, Massachussets. Célibataire, jamais marié. Il est à Portland depuis six mois maintenant, et travaille en tant que fonctionnaire au bureau des permis de conduire."**

 **\- "Depuis six mois à Portland ? Où était-il avant ?"** Nick sentait qu'ils tenaient quelque chose.

Quelques clics et quelques mots tapés pour réduire la recherche.

 **\- "Hmm… Bingo ! Colorado Springs, Seattle, Pittsburgh, Bloomington dans l'Indiana, Boston. Il a pas mal bougé pour un fonctionnaire. Ce n'est pas commun !"** , nota Wu qui suivait par-dessus l'épaule de Hank.

 **\- "Et donc il est passé par les villes où nous avons des victimes."** résuma Sean Renard. **"Est-ce que les dates correspondent ?"**

 **\- "Oui."** Confirma Griffin après quelques instants de vérification. **"Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des victimes dont nous ne connaissons pas encore l'existence. Il serait peut-être bon de contacter les services de police de Colorado Springs et Bloomington."**

 **\- "Qu'avons nous à propos des victimes que nous connaissons déjà et leur permis de conduire ? Si c'est là le point commun que nous cherchons, nous devrions trouver quelque chose !"** proposa Nick en empoignant un dossier des victimes de Portland.

Wu se concentra sur ceux que contenaient les boîtes, se focalisant sur les victimes de Pittsburgh, Seattle et Boston. Hank recommença à taper sur son ordinateur, cherchant dans la base de données les informations qu'on lui demandait.

 **\- "Alors !"** , commença l'inspecteur Griffin. **"Concernant Mel Anderson, notre première victime connue à Portland, elle a obtenu son permis au mois de juin 2014 et son corps est retrouvé le mois d'août suivant aux abords d'un gymnase. Et pour Julie Callahan…** (tapotage de clavier et quelques clics) **Elle a obtenu le sien… le mois dernier. Et une Toyota Yaris est enregistrée à son nom. Celle qui était sur le parking de la Texaco. Et en effet, Jenny Perkins a obtenu son permis en juin dernier. En juillet elle veut porter plainte et en octobre, on la retrouve dans un bosquet près de la piscine qu'elle fréquentait plusieurs fois par semaine."**

 **\- "Et les filles des autres états ?"** s'enquit Renard en se tournant vers Drew et Hank.

Ce dernier commença : **"Moi j'ai Peniel Rodriguez à Seattle. Selon son dossier, elle a perdu l'usage de son permis temporairement en juin 2013, suite à conduite sous usage de stupéfiant. Comme son casier était vierge, on lui a permis de repasser des tests et concours afin de le récupérer, ce qu'elle a fait en…. Novembre 2014. Deux mois avant qu'elle ne trouve la mort. C'est quand même louche !"** admit-il.

Wu poursuivit. **"Même cas de figure pour Anna Davis. Obtenu son permis deux mois avant qu'on retrouve son corps. Quant à Sarah Jensen, elle ne l'a jamais passé. Mais sa mère a dû repasser le sien en juillet 2013, deux mois avant son attaque. Peut-être a-t-elle accompagné sa mère au service des permis lorsque celle-ci est allée le chercher ?"**

 **\- "Ce n'est pas impossible."** Admit Renard.

 **\- "Et sait-on si elles ont toutes eu affaire à ce Hornet ?"**

 **\- "Non on n'a pas ce genre de détails dans ces dossiers."** Regretta Wu.

 **\- "En tout cas, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour un seul homme."** Constata le capitaine. **"Ramenez-le moi ici. Il va falloir qu'il nous explique pourquoi il s'intéressait de si près à une jeune fille de seize ans."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le "DMV Office" ou le Departement of Motor Vehicles Office se situait au 9910 South East Washington Street, à l'est de la ville, coincé entre la Columbia River et la Willamette River, coincé en plein milieu d'un Mall entre un Target et un Home Depot. Une bonne trentaine de personnes travaillaient dans ce service, que ce soit aux guichets et dans les bureaux. Ouvert dès neuf heures du matin, il y avait déjà une petite dizaine d'administrés, patientant avec calme et résignation qu'un guichet se libère, que ce soit pour immatriculer son véhicule ou bien récupérer son permis de conduire.

Les inspecteurs se garèrent devant les locaux, dans l'immense parking du centre commercial, accompagnés de plusieurs voitures de police, au cas où.

Ils n'avaient pas pu avoir une copie de l'ordonnance de restriction à cause du service informatique qui était encore à la rue, Griffin et Burkhardt avaient décidé d'y aller quand même et avaient eu l'ordre de ramener le suspect en douceur au poste afin de l'interroger. Ils auraient bien le temps de récupérer l'ordonnance le temps de le cuisiner un peu. Après tout, pour le moment, leur cas était maigre puisqu'à part cet ordonnance, ils n'avaient rien pour le coincer. Aucune preuve irréfutable. Il allait falloir la jouer finaude. Et surtout, déterminer s'il s'agissait bien d'un wesen. Car comment expliquer ces blessures si ce n'était pas un Wesen ?

Les deux inspecteurs pénétrèrent dans les locaux et observèrent les employés aux différents hygiaphones. Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à repérer Jack Hornet au guichet n°3. Le même visage arrondi, les mêmes petites lunettes en écaille, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, comme sur la photo qu'ils avaient récupéré de la fiche de police.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé avec son client, les deux policiers coupèrent la file qui attendaient pour le guichet n°3 et se présentèrent en sortant leur insigne.

" **Monsieur Jack Hornet ?"** Commença Nick.

" **Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"** répondit l'homme d'une voix posée.

" **Je suis l'inspecteur Burkhardt et voici l'inspecteur Griffin de Portland PD. Nous aurions besoin que vous nous suiviez au poste afin de répondre à quelques questions. "**

" **Je… Euh... Je suis en plein travail, messieurs."**

" **Je suis désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre."** Rétorqua Nick.

" **Je… je dois prévenir ma supérieure. Pamela, tu peux t'occuper du monsieur suivant, s'il te plait ?"**

La collègue acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil circonspect.

Après quelques minutes, l'homme finit par les suivre avec calme, sans faire d'histoires, sans se rebeller, ce qui surprit même les inspecteurs. Beaucoup d'hommes suspectés ont tendance à défendre leur innocence dès le départ, même s'ils n'ont pas été clairement mis en cause, sous l'effet de la panique. Là Hornet était serein, maître de lui-même et de ses émotions.

Nick et Hank l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture de police de Wu qui les attendait sur le parking. Ils firent rentrer l'individu docilement dans le véhicule et suivirent le convoi jusqu'au poste principal.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il n'y eut nul besoin de lui mettre les menottes, le prévenu se montra docile et se laissa amener jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation où les inspecteurs se mirent en place pour l'interrogatoire. Le capitaine que Wu avait informé de la présence de Hornet dès son arrivée, s'était installé derrière la glace sans tain afin d'assister à l'entrevue.

Burkhardt et Griffin laissèrent volontairement Hornet seul dans une salle légèrement sous chauffée, exprès pour mettre le suspect dans un certain inconfort propice à l'interrogatoire et, ils l'espéraient, aux aveux. Procédure habituelle pendant les interrogatoires de suspects potentiels.

Renard, Burkhardt et Griffin observèrent l'homme à travers la vitre. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air nerveux. Il regardait les alentours, calme, serein, comme hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 **\- "Vous avez des preuves contre lui ?"** , demanda le capitaine.

 **\- "Wu a trouvé des enregistrements de vidéo-surveillance qui le placent dans un périmètre de moins de cent mètres de notre victime la veille de son meurtre."** , expliqua Hank. **"Ce qui fait qu'il a enfreint son ordonnance de restriction. Si on n'arrive pas à le faire avouer le meurtre, on pourra au moins le coffrer pour ça. Et puis si c'est un Wesen, on va vite le savoir !"**

 **\- "Vous savez comment vous allez procéder ?"**

 **\- "Comme d'habitude. On va le mettre sous pression ! Ça marche toujours !"** rétorqua Nick avant de se diriger avec assurance vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Après l'avoir laissé mariner quelques dizaines de minutes, ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la pièce et lancer les hostilités. Mais ce fut Hornet qui les prit de court. Loin d'être déstabilisé par l'atmosphère froide de la salle, l'homme semblait calme et posé. Sans doute un peu trop.

 **\- "Vous aviez des questions à me poser ?"**

Les deux inspecteurs prirent les cinq premières minutes afin de mieux cerner leur suspect. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, d'autant que Hornet réunissait les circonstances et les présomptions qui en auraient fait un suspect idéal. Mais ce n'étaient justement que des faisceaux de présomptions. Ferrer un tueur en série n'était pas un exercice anodin. Il allait falloir lui faire baisser la garde, puis le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il craque enfin et le faire avouer.

Après quelques échanges anodins, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

 **\- "Connaissez-vous cette jeune fille ?"** demanda Hank qui sortit une photo de Jenny Perkins et la lui présenta devant les yeux.

Hornet remit ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts et s'avança pour regarder la photo de plus près.

 **\- "Il me semble la reconnaître. Mais je suis désolé, je vois beaucoup d'adolescents dans mon métier. Je devrais ?"**

 **\- "C'est étonnant !"** rétorqua Nick avec autorité. **"Cette jeune fille a porté plainte contre vous en juillet dernier pour tentative de détournement de mineur. Vous avez même eu interdiction de l'approcher par décision de la cour de justice. Je me trompe ?"**

 **\- "Vous pouvez me la remontrer ?"** demanda le suspect qui se pencha une nouvelle fois sur la photo. Un furtif sourire s'esquissa au coin de sa bouche, qui disparut aussitôt. **"Ah oui. Elle avait les cheveux courts à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnue. C'est Jenny Perkins, n'est-ce pas ?"**

 **\- "Donc vous la connaissez."** , répliqua le Grimm.

 **\- "Je ne suis pas un proche, si c'est cela que vous voulez dire."** , corrigea le fonctionnaire. **"Et cette histoire de proposition, ce n'est qu'un gros malentendu."**

 **\- "Pour lequel vous avez été reconnu coupable par la justice !"** précisa Nick en croisant les bras. **"Où étiez-vous hier soir entre dix-neuf heures et 21 heures ?"**

Il espérait déstabiliser son interlocuteur afin de voir surgir le Wesen que le suspect en général essayait en vain de dissimuler. Habituellement, cela ne manquait jamais d'arriver.

 **\- "Chez moi, pourquoi ?"**

 **\- "Jenny Perkins a été assassinée hier."** , expliqua le policier noir. **"Quelqu'un peut-il attester de votre présence chez vous pendant ce laps de temps ? Une connaissance à qui vous avez téléphoné, un livreur de pizza, un ticket de parking,…"**

 **\- "Hmm. Non, je suis rentré chez moi après le travail, comme à mon habitude, je ne suis pas ressorti de toute la soirée, et je suis allé me coucher."**

 **\- "Donc vous n'avez pas d'alibi."**

 **\- "Mais je sais que je n'étais pas là où vous vouliez que je sois, si c'est ce que vous insinuez.",** rétorqua-t-il. Il semblait avoir une grande assurance face à des policiers qui sous-entendaient son implication dans une affaire de meurtre. Cela pouvait traduire une certaine habitude de ce genre de situation.

 **\- "Pourtant ça ne vous a pas empêché de traîner près de son lycée la veille !"** , répliqua Nick qui posa une photo de Hornet datée du 19 octobre visiblement prise aux abords du Northwest High School, le lycée que fréquentait Jenny. Ah ! Il allait enfin pouvoir retirer ce sourire agaçant de son visage en sortant cet atout de sa manche. Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils l'asticotaient. Bon sang ! Cet homme était dur à déstabiliser ! **"Vous avez enfreint votre ordonnance de restriction là !"**

 **\- "Je, c'est… je ne savais pas que c'était son lycée ! Je faisais quelques courses dans le coin avant de rentrer chez moi."** , se justifia Hornet.

La tension montait mais toujours pas de Wesen. Dans leur expérience de policier "au courant", faire craquer une créature pour le pousser à Wöger était assez facile la plupart du temps. Hank en profita pour accentuer la pression.

 **\- "Votre domicile ET votre lieu de travail ne sont pas du tout dans ce secteur. C'est impossible que vous soyez passé par là par hasard. Et que vous ayez ou non fait des courses, vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous balader dans ces environs comme c'est stipulé dans la restriction. Vous avez enfreint les règles !"**

 **\- "Je…"**

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. L'intrus n'attendit pas de réponse et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un avocat ventripotent qui ne laissa pas le temps aux inspecteurs de répliquer. Le capitaine qui se tenait juste derrière lui ne pouvait rien faire.

 **\- "Maître Abbott. Je représente Monsieur Hornet. Vous devez relâcher mon client."** , déclara-t-il.

 **\- "Vous êtes un rapide !"** , répliqua Burkhardt, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas encore vu l'ombre d'un Wesen chez Hornet. **"Nous ne l'avons même pas encore inculpé ! Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Monsieur Hornet a enfreint les injonctions de son ordonnance de restriction. Il s'est approché de l'école de notre victime la veille de sa mort."**

 **\- "Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas inculpé parce que cette ordonnance est hors-la-loi !"**

 **\- "Je vous demande pardon ?"** , lança Nick, décontenancé.

 **\- "Je vous laisse lire vous-même ce rapport de la cour qui invalide cette ordonnance pour vice juridique !"** , lança-t-il en brandissant une petite liasse de couleur rose pâle, à l'entête de la Cour d'Appel de Portland.

 **\- "Et en quel honneur ?"** marmonna Renard qui s'empressa d'attraper les papiers pour vérifier son authenticité.

 **\- "Le juge qui a signé ce papier est le propre père de la victime. Il y a conflit d'intérêt. Monsieur Hornet, si vous voulez bien me suivre !"** , conclut l'avocat du ton de celui qui est satisfait de la tournure des événements.

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers ses inspecteurs et hocha de la tête d'un air dépité.

Un sourire discret étira la bouche de Hornet qui se leva avec lenteur, veillant soigneusement à faire grincer le moins possible sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour ses précédents interlocuteurs.

 **\- "Je dois récupérer mes effets personnels que j'ai dû laisser à l'entrée."** Expliqua-t-il à son avocat.

 **\- "Faites donc. Je vous retrouve à la sortie. Messieurs"** , conclut Abbot en direction des policiers.

Burkhardt et Griffin se rapprochèrent de leur capitaine.

 **\- "Dites donc, il a été rapide à appeler son avocat ! Il a fait ça quand ?"** , lança Nick.

 **\- "Sans doute au département des Permis quand il a récupéré ses affaires dans son vestiaire…"** suggéra Hank.

 **\- "Ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement de l'homme innocent qu'il prétendait être, ça !"** souligna Nick.

 **\- "Et vous avez eu un aperçu du Wesen ?"** s'enquit le capitaine.

 **\- "Non. Il n'a pas wögé du tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en est pas !"**

Les trois hommes virent s'éloigner Hornet au fond du commissariat. Il s'approcha de Wu qui lui tendit la boîte qui contenait ses affaires. Le fonctionnaire reprit sa montre, son portefeuille et profita d'un instant où il prit le temps de refaire son lacet sur un banc du presinct. Comme un pied de nez à l'institution policière.

C'est ainsi que Jack Hornet sortit du commissariat de Portland, libre et en compagnie de son avocat. Et c'est également ainsi que le sergent Wu découvrit l'étrange bracelet en bois que Hornet portait à sa cheville.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le soir même, les trois policiers retournèrent à la caravane pour se replonger dans les manuscrits recensant les Wesen que les ancêtres Grimm de Burckhardt avaient rencontrés au fil des siècles. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé la première fois, mais puisque la piste de Hornet n'avait rien donné jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient peut-être raté un détail déterminant dans les livres de Tante Marie.

Nick était plutôt froissé de ne pas avoir réussi à faire wöger Hornet. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours du flair pour les reconnaître sous leurs apparences humaines, ce dernier lui donnait du fil à retordre. Etait-ce réellement un Wesen ? Ou bien s'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ? Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui laissait penser que cet homme était mêlé à cette affaire de meurtres sordides. Mais comment le prouver ?

Après le départ de Hornet du commissariat, Wu avait fait part à ses collègues de son observation concernant l'étrange bracelet de billes de bois lorsque le suspect avait passé la porte du commissariat. Quel curieux emplacement pour un bijou étrange ! Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait dire de cet homme énigmatique ? Cela ne collait pas avec le personnage. En fait, rien ne collait. Cela valait peut-être la peine de voir si un objet similaire était mentionné dans une histoire de Wesen.

Nick se frotta les yeux, secs et rouges à force de leur refuser du temps de sommeil nécessaire. Cela faisait quelques jours que les policiers n'avaient dormi que quelques heures et la fatigue (et la tension) commençaient à se faire sentir. La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand ils finirent par admettre qu'ils n'allaient nulle part.

 **\- "Rien. Rien… du…tout."** Observa Hank en s'étirant et passant les bras derrière la tête.

 **\- "C'est à s'arracher les cheveux. A ce rythme, on aura le caillou lisse avant la fin de la semaine !"** ironisa Wu.

 **\- "Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire, on a grillé presque toutes nos cartes."** Rajouta Hank en repoussant le registre qui trônait devant lui.

 **\- "Oui presque… il nous en reste une…** , annonça Nick. Il fit une pause et regarda ses collègues dans les yeux. Ces derniers connaissaient à l'avance la fin de la phrase.

 **\- Monroe"**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 6 - Bis_

 _18 Août 1765 - Saugues_

 _Cher Monsieur de la Baer,_

 _Il y a deux jours s'est produit une rencontre imprévue qui change la donne sur ma présence ici. J'ai été appelée par François Antoine de Beauterne pour aller soigner deux prisonniers qui avaient pris un malin plaisir de jouer un mauvais tour à quelques-uns de ses soldats au point de les faire s'embourber dans les marais. D'après ce que le porte-arquebuse m'a expliqué, le ton est vite monté et il s'en est fallu de peu que l'on ne déplore un mort ou un blessé grave. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans les geôles de la prison de Saugues et l'un d'eux nécessitait des soins. J'acceptai, autant pour ne pas mettre en péril ma couverture de nonne mais également par simple curiosité. Vous connaissez ma nature de Goupil ! Celle-ci prend le dessus dans des situations comme celles-ci. C'est lorsqu'il m'a donné congé et m'a assigné un soldat pour m'accompagner aux cellules qu'il m'a révélé le nom des deux prisonniers._

 _Jean et Antoine Chastel._

 _Je vais vous narrer dans quelles conditions s'est déroulé cette rencontre. C'est au bout d'un escalier suintant d'humidité que je découvris les Chastel dans leur petite geôle. Le paternel avait les bras croisés près de la petite meurtrière et nous tournait le dos. Je ne pouvais voir que sa carrure petite et râblée. Son fils était assis en retrait sur l'unique paillasse de la cellule, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était apparemment lui qui avait besoin de mon aide. Leurs vêtements étaient simples bien que bien taillés mais l'on voyait que leurs chemises avaient vécu de meilleurs jours. Antoine Chastel était même déchaussé, les pieds crasseux. Le bas de ses chausses était arraché et laissait apparaître une vilaine blessure sur son mollet et un ornement à la cheville. Sans doute un souvenir de ses aventures en Méditerranée._

 _Tous deux tournèrent la tête à notre arrivée et le plus âgé me toisa de son œil de rapace avant de froncer les sourcils de désapprobation. Sa barbe hirsute et son attitude générale me rappelait un ours sorti trop tôt de son hibernation._

 _ **\- "Vous êtes qui, vous ?"**_ _cracha-t-il._

 _J'ai demandé au soldat de nous laisser, étant persuadée que c'était peut-être sa présence qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis les deux hommes étant derrière les barreaux, je ne me sentais pas en danger._

 _ **\- "Je suis sœur Marie-Blaise des sœurs Bénédictines de Mercoire. L'on m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de soins après ce qu'il vous ai arrivé tantôt.. Votre… fils je présume a l'air salement amoché à la jambe. Je suis venue lui prêter assistance.."**_ _Répliquais-je d'une voix douce que je trouvais appropriée face à ce vieil ours bourru. Antoine Chastel quant à lui se tenait toujours en retrait et osait à peine me regarder dans le dos de son père._

 _ **\- "Vous ? Une Nonne ? Laissez-moi rire !"**_ _railla Jean Chastel d'un air dédaigneux après m'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête._

 _ **\- " Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, mais de votre fils. Vous pouv…"**_

 _ **\- "Je ne veux recevoir aucun conseil d'une Wesen."**_ _Répliqua-t-il en lâchant ce dernier mot comme si c'était du poison dans la bouche._

 _Un Grimm. Un éclair de terreur me traversa la colonne vertébrale. J'avais réussi à me tenir à l'écart de cette mauvaise engeance dans toutes mes missions et voilà qu'un Grimm me perçait à jour en deux minutes. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça ! Incontrôlable, je ne pus me retenir de wöger à ce moment précis. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Cette immense obscurité, ce puits sans fonds dans les yeux du Grimm, ce vide abyssal dont on m'avait tant parlé. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'effroi._

 _Il eut un rictus mauvais qui me fit regretter d'avoir congédier le soldat._

 _ **\- "Hmm. C'est bien c'que je me disais."**_ _Lâcha-t-il avant de cracher par terre._

 _ **\- "Je…"**_ _Je me sentis démunie, mise à nue et cruellement vulnérable malgré le fait que je n'étais pas celle derrière les barreaux. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à sentir cette fragilité dont je croyais être protégée jusqu'à maintenant._

 _ **\- "Gardez vot' salive ! Je n'ai pas besoin des sermons d'un Wesen de bas étage. Une vulgaire Goupil ! D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages quand je sortirai de cette cellule. Vous savez comment sont les Grimms. Les Wesen ne font pas long feu quand on est dans les parages !"**_

 _La colère me monta aux moustaches. Quelle arrogance ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour me menacer ainsi ?_

 _ **\- "Je ne suis pas ici pour vous, Grimm. Vous vous faites trop d'honneur ! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour vous combattre."**_

 _ **\- "Ooooh ! Je vois ! Vous êtes ici pour la Bête ! C'est l'un des vôtres n'est-ce pas ? T'entends ça, Antoine ? Cette Bête c'est à cause de ces dégénérés. Je le sentais. Je le savais."**_

 _ **\- "Oui Père."**_ _Se contenta de marmonner le fils._

 _ **\- "Vous cherchez peut-être à le couvrir ! Ou bien même l'aider qui sait ? Le sang ça vous excite ! Saloperie de Wesen !"**_

 _Je sortis de mes gonds et feulai, montrant les crocs. Ce Grimm avait l'art de tirer les bons leviers._

 _ **\- "Je ne suis pas venue pour vous, outre à vin !"**_ _ripostai-je acerbe._ _ **"Mais ça, votre égo surdimensionné n'arrive pas à l'accepter !"**_

 _Antoine Chastel osa me regarder à ce moment-là et je fus la première surprise à lui voir des yeux normaux. Pas de prunelles noires comme une nuit sans lune. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un humain "normal" ? Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et wögai vers ma forme humaine. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'en avais assez de ses accusations et ses insultes._

 _ **\- "Bon très bien."**_ _répondis-je en jetant dans la geôle les bandages et onguents que j'avais apportés pour soigner le blessé._ _ **"Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec vous, nous savons tous les deux combien les Grimms sont butés et bas de plafond. Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter maintenant !"**_ _répliquai-je en brandissant l'index._ _ **"Les Wesen sont consternés et préoccupés par cette Bête et en sont également ses victimes ! Car oui, il y a des victimes wesen, mais ça, ça ne vous a pas effleuré, j'imagine ?!"**_ _éructai-je, fatiguée par ses sous-entendus._ _ **"Je suis ici pour débusquer cette créature et lui régler son compte. Pour une fois, nous sommes du même côté."**_

 _Le vieil homme me toisa et se rapprocha des barreaux, écrasant de son pied les tissus que j'avais apportés ._

 _ **\- "Nous ne serons jamais du même côté. Jamais je ne m'allierai avec votre engeance !"**_ _annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

 _ **\- "Très bien. Tant pis pour vous. Nous aurions pu conjuguer nos efforts mais vous l'aurez cherché. Prenez bien vos marques entre ces quatre murs parce que vous ne sortirez pas de sitôt ! Soignez votre fils vous-même. Et ne vous avisez pas à vous mettre sur mon chemin. J'aurai la Bête avant vous."**_

 _ **\- "C'est ce qu'on verra !"**_ _railla-t-il alors que je me tournais dans un bruit d'étoffe._

 _ **\- "Oui c'est ce qu'on verra !"**_ _soufflai-je plus pour moi que pour lui._

 _Cette rencontre, Monsieur de la Baer était pour le moins inattendue. La présence d'un Grimm n'est pas surprenante compte tenu des circonstances mais je n'aurai jamais pensé le rencontrer dans ces conditions._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fils qui doit être une sacrée déception pour un père qui non seulement est Grimm mais aussi de forte méchante humeur. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement écrasé par son paternel et je ne peux que ressentir de la pitié pour ce jeune homme._

 _Il faudra que je redouble de prudence pour éviter cet énergumène et retrouver la Bête avant lui. Car je pense qu'il ne nous facilitera pas la tâche une fois qu'il sera sorti de sa prison de Saugues. Je m'entretiendrai avec Monsieur François Antoine de Beauterne pour les garder en cage le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être aurai-je l'opportunité de sauver quelques Wesen innocents le temps qu'ils passeront en prison._

 _Néanmoins je n'ai pas envie de tenter ma chance avec eux et je vous serai gré si vous pouviez me faire parvenir ce que les archivistes du Conseil ont sur les Chastel dans leurs registres qui pourrait m'être utile dans les temps qui viennent. Déjà plus d'un an que la Bête sévit, je ne voudrai pas me rajouter une menace en plus sur les épaules._

 _Je vous remercie par avance pour votre diligence et vous souhaite un bon retour dans notre bonne ville de Paris._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud_


	9. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Portland - 23 octobre 2014 au matin.

Le médecin en chef était passé voir Trubel la veille, lui expliquant avec joie qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir dès le lendemain. Theresa avait toujours un pansement autour du crâne qu'elle allait devoir changer encore régulièrement pendant quelques jours mais les médecins et chirurgiens étaient très satisfaits de la guérison de leur patiente.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de rester coincée entre ces quatre murs. Les hôpitaux n'étaient pas un lieu où elle se sentait très à l'aise, elle avait passé bien assez de temps dans ces couloirs aseptisés et la monotonie des journées passées à s'ennuyer ferme dans sa chambre. Entre périodes de repos, examens de routine et ennui profond, cela lui avait paru durer une éternité, sans compter les maux causés par ses blessures en train de cicatriser. Heureusement, les visites de Nick et ses amis avaient rendu les choses moins difficiles.

Après avoir signé la paperasse avec faux numéro de sécurité sociale et fausse adresse avant de sortir (pour éviter les factures titanesques de santé qui n'allaient pas manquer de venir égayer sa boîte aux lettres), Trubel sortit de l'hôpital Saint James par la porte principale, celle qui donnait sur une petite place sous les arbres où les voitures et ambulances pouvaient déposer rapidement leurs visiteurs et patients. Les urgences avaient leur entrée à part, ce qui permettait de ne pas gêner les va et vient des uns et des autres, venus rendre visite à leurs familles ou aller à leurs consultations.

Le temps était encore plutôt agréable, encore ensoleillé pour une fin de mois d'octobre malgré des relents de vents qui annonçaient un automne plus froid. Trubel resserra le col de sa sempiternelle veste en cuir noir. C'est sur le perron de ce patio que la brune repéra une tête connue et rassurante qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Juliette Silverton, la petite amie de Nick et vétérinaire de son état, était venue la chercher à sa sortie et l'attendait calmement assise sur un banc. La rousse redressa la tête et se leva pour venir à la rencontre de la Grimm.

 **\- "Salut Theresa, Nick m'a envoyé te récupérer."** dit la vétérinaire après l'avoir serrée dans les bras. Elle lui tendit un grand gobelet de café bien chaud et un scone qu'elle avait pris à un Starbuck du coin.

 **\- "Aaah, merci !"** jubila la Grimm. C'était vrai qu'un bon p'tit café allait faire disparaître le goût du jus de chaussette servi à l'hôpital qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche. **"Génial ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ce qu'ils me servaient là haut."**

Juliette sourit avec compassion et posa une main presque maternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. **"Comment te sens-tu ?"**

 **\- "Mieux qu'à mon arrivée !"** souffla Trubel en désignant d'un doigt agile le pansement qui lui enturbannait encore la tête.

Il était vrai que Trubel avait déboulé dans la vie de Juliette et Nick un peu avec la délicatesse d'un char d'assaut. Ignorant qu'elle était une Grimm mais totalement déboussolée par ses pouvoirs et ses "visions" de Wesen qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être une psychotique et une paranoïaque en roue libre, Theresa avait réussi à trouver en la personne de Burckhardt et de son entourage un semblant de stabilité, de lucidité et, oserait-elle le dire, de famille ?

 **\- "Oui, Nick m'en a parlé. On s'est fait du souci pour toi. Je suis contente que tu sois saine et sauve. Allez viens, allons à ma voiture."** Proposa Juliette.

 **\- "Merci Juliette d'être venue me chercher."** Bredouilla Theresa. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire merci, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre quand ça sortait de sa bouche.

 **\- "Oh ! Je t'en prie !"** répondit la conductrice en faisant un clin d'oeil. **"Nick est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir. Mais il était encore en pleines recherches à la caravane hier soir, pour trouver quel Wesen t'a attaqué à la station service et ils sont peut être sur une piste. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de te déposer au Spice shop après ta sortie. Je lui ai dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de te reposer un peu mais il avait l'air de dire que c'était important et qu'ils auraient besoin de toi. Tu te sens d'attaque ?"**

 **\- "Oui, après ce café et ce scone, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis je ne forcerai pas. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne de temps en temps mais je resterai au calme. Promis."**

 **\- "Bien, allons-y alors !"** s'enjoua Juliette avant de monter dans sa voiture.

oOo oOo oOo

Portland - 23 octobre 2014

Son entrevue avec les détectives n'avait pas eu l'air de l'avoir désarçonné. Il n'avait que faire de ces gratte-papiers ! Ces gros bras sans cervelle ! Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient mettre un terme à ses petites… affaires. Tant qu'il avait son passager sombre avec lui, Jack Hornet se sentait invincible. Intouchable. Et Dieu merci - si celui-ci existait réellement, son avocat était arrivé à point nommé et l'avait débarrassé de cette décision de justice qui lui avait pourri la vie ces derniers mois ; même si pour être honnête, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de régler le problème avec cette petite pimbêche des beaux quartiers qui avait osé mal lui parler.

Même si les policiers étaient de fait sur ses traces, cela ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. On pouvait même dire que les savoir non loin derrière lui donnait une certaine satisfaction. Ce petit frisson qui augmentait ses sensations et son excitation.

D'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait pas arrêté lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de la nageuse. Il aimait se dire qu'elle avait eu ce petit senteur un peu iodée qui avait été fort appréciable.

Ça allait rabattre le caquet à ces limiers. Ils croyaient lui avoir fait peur ? Il leur avait prouvé le contraire. Et avec la manière !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Jack Hornet remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, attrapa son manteau et son petit attaché case, puis sortit de chez lui, toujours à 8h26 précises, direction les bureaux des permis de conduire.

C'est avec un peu de contrariété que Hornet se vit cantonner dans les bureaux, loin du public qu'il aimait trier et jauger selon ses critères. Ses supérieurs n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié l'intervention de la police en pleines heures d'ouvertures du service communal, et même s'il était considéré comme innocent parce que non déclaré coupable, on avait préféré le transférer temporairement loin des guichets, au moins le temps que l'affaire se tasse.

Frustré, l'employé fonctionnaire attrapa le tampon sur son bureau et en frappa le formulaire d'un geste agacé.

Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer ses petites affaires s'il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à sa matière première ?

Crispé et énervé plus que de raison, Hornet se leva pour aller se verser un verre d'eau à la bonbonne dans le couloir désert. Ses collègues rasaient les murs quand ils le croisaient et lui adressaient des sourires crispés.

Quelle bande d'idiots !

Merde. Son oeil recommençait à frétiller. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à garder un semblant de calme et de sérénité apparente, cette façade se craquelait peu à peu et laissait apparaître un tout autre personnage. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans son petit cubicle ! Il retourna s'asseoir et rassembla la pile de formulaires qu'il avait éparpillé avec rage sur la table, lorsqu'une paire d'yeux noisettes attira son attention.

La photo d'une jeune candidate au permis, les longs cheveux châtains tenus en arrière par un bandeau, la mine timide, mais dont le regard fixait l'objectif avec arrogance. Un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre achevait de lui donner une moue aguicheuse, ce petit air innocent mais ravageur de Marilyn. Du moins dans les yeux de Hornet.

Comme hypnotisé par ce regard, l'homme empoigna la feuille et étudia le portrait qui lui était offert. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue aux guichets. Il l'aurait remarquée ! L'envie lui prit de parcourir la liasse de formulaires de candidats qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder tant il était énervé et frustré. Peut-être y avait-il des proies potentielles ? Son esprit de chasseur reprit le dessus et il analysa les photos avec l'oeil d'un prédateur expérimenté. Mais aucun n'avait le potentiel de cette jeune fille.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, laissant son regard et son esprit s'égarer dans des vapeurs érotiques et malsaines dans lesquels il était le héros incontesté et incontestable.

Ses yeux descendirent et rencontrèrent le nom de cette jeune biche.

"Lily Gillian Giles"

Intéressant.

oOo oOo oOo

Portland - Exotic Tea and Spice Shop - 10h

Wu, Burhardt et Griffin étaient arrivés à la boutique de Rosalee depuis une petite demi heure déjà. Contrairement à l'intitulé du magasin, ce fut du café maison accompagné de "Lebkuchen", quelques biscuits de pain d'épice maison que Monroe apporta dans l'arrière boutique en prévision de la session qui les attendait. Même Josh Porter était là, aidant Monroe à porter les mugs. Tous patientaient pendant l'arrivée de Trubel, la rescapée et de Juliette avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Ils ne se voyaient pas commencer les recherches sans elle. Après tout, elle seule avait croisé la route de ce tueur et était encore vivante pour en parler.

La clochette retentit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, annonçant l'arrivée des deux femmes, la brune et la rousse.

Tous se retournèrent vers les nouvelles arrivées. Nick s'illumina à l'entrée de Juliette qu'il n'avait que trop peu vue ces derniers jours. Malgré les accrocs qui demeuraient entre eux depuis ce qui s'était passé au mariage de Monroe et Rosalee, le couple tentait de se reconquérir, sans pour autant retrouver leur entente d'avant-noces.

Le sourire illumina le visage de Rosalee qui, devançant ses compagnons, vint accueillir la survivante en la serrant dans ses bras. Josh n'était pas loin derrière, heureux de voir sa camarade debout et en bonne santé.

 **\- "Trubel ! Nous sommes tellement contents de te voir sur pieds !"** souffla la Fuchsbau.

 **\- "Moi aussi, Rosalee !"** répondit la Grimm, lui rendant son accolade. **"Josh, je suis heureuse de te voir aussi ! Alors vous l'avez retrouvé cet enfoiré ?"**

 **\- "Je ne sais pas mais j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, oui. Venez, suivez-moi."** , les invita Rosalee

Sur la table de l'arrière boutique trônait un vieux coffre en bois qui avait l'air d'avoir traversé les âges. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des lettres jaunies, antédiluviennes.

 **\- "Depuis l'adolescence, mon frère Freddy s'est intéressé à la généalogie de notre famille et à nos ancêtres."** Commença-t-elle tandis que tous, y compris Juliette se répartissaient autour de la table et de Rosalee. **"Il s'est vraiment appliqué à la tâche et il a réussi à remonter des siècles en arrière. Je me moquais de lui à l'époque et de son occupation de "nerd" qui lui a fait passé des semaines et des semaines reclu à la maison, aux archives, à la bibliothèque et qui lui a coûté cher en timbres ! Mais maintenant, je suis heureuse qu'il se soit pris d'intérêt pour ce genre de hobby étrange !**

 **\- Pour résumer, il a découvert qu'une branche de notre famille remontait jusqu'au XVIIIe siècle en France – où d'ailleurs notre race était appelée Goupil – et notamment à une femme, Antonine de Sainte Arthaud... "**

 **\- "Oh mazette ! Une noble, rien que ça ?!"** le titilla Monroe.

Rosalee ne releva pas mais continua son explication. Elle eut néanmoins un regard amusé vers son mari. **"Antonine, je disais donc, était un agent du Conseil à l'époque…"**

 **\- "Décidément, c'est de famille !"** chuchota le Blutbad qui se tue lorsque sa femme lui fit les gros yeux.

 **\- "Tu as pu les lire ? Je veux dire, les lettres sont en français je présume ?"** s'étonna Juliette.

 **\- "Oui. Du vieux français en plus. Mais Monroe m'a donné un coup de main. Autant vous dire que la nuit a été courte !"**

 **\- "Oh je suis désolé, Rosalee !"** s'excusa Nick, conscient que c'était lui qui avait poussé ses amis à la nuit blanche.

 **\- "Ne t'inquiète pas Nick. Je disais donc, elle était un agent du Conseil au milieu du XVIIIe siècle et ses supérieurs l'ont envoyée pour une mission extrêmement importante dans une province reculée de France qui était endeuillée par d'affreux meurtres en série. La Bête du Gévaudan, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"** demanda-t-elle.

Tous autour de la table se regardèrent les uns après les autres en hochant négativement. Apparemment cet événement n'avait pas traversé l'Atlantique. Rosalee reprit.

 **\- "Entre 1764 et 1767, plus d'une centaine de personnes, principalement des femmes et des enfants ont subi les attaques d'une "Bête", le plus souvent mortelles. L'affaire est même remontée jusqu'au Roi de France qui a voulu prendre les choses en main et éviter de devenir la risée de l'Europe en n'arrivant pas à éradiquer ce que beaucoup pensaient être un loup. Il a envoyé par trois fois des personnes "compétentes" pour tenter de chasser cette Bête et la ramener à Versailles pour qu'elle soit naturalisée par Buffon."**

 **\- "Sauf que ce n'était pas un loup, j'imagine."** Avança Nick.

 **\- "Non, en effet."** Poursuivit Rosalee. **"La majorité des survivants, parce qu'il y en a eu, ont donné des témoignages relativement concordants et la plupart d'entre eux ont décrit une créature qui ressemblait à un loup mais qui n'en était pas une. Qui avait le poil roux, une mâchoire énorme et une raie noire sur le dos et même que parfois, elle se tenait sur ses pattes arrières."**

 **\- "Ça ressemble à ce que j'ai vu."** S'écria Trubel. **"Sauf que c'était un Wesen c'est sûr ! C'était pas un animal !"**

 **\- "C'est exactement pour cela que mon aïeule a été envoyée là bas pour enquêter. Le Conseil soupçonnait fortement un Wesen être derrière ces meurtres et il fallait que ce soit réglé par des Wesen afin d'éviter que cela n'explose au regard des Kerhseite et à fortiori, à la figure du roi."**

 **\- "Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'Antonine a eu une correspondance massive avec le Conseil pendant toute cette affaire de la Bête, et que par chance, Freddy a réussi, Dieu sait comment, à mettre la main dessus. Il m'en avait parlé avec des étoiles dans les yeux quelques années avant sa disparition. Il les avait conservées dans l'arrière boutique. "**

 **\- "Et tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes dans ces lettres ?"** demanda Nick.

 **\- "Oui plutôt ! Elle a poursuivi ce Wesen pendant près de trois années, s'en est rapprochée à de nombreuses reprises. Elle a même fait la connaissance d'un Grimm qui était lui aussi sur les traces de cette Bête. Les meurtres et blessures qu'elle y décrit, et ceux que j'ai trouvé sur internet ressemblent beaucoup à ceux qui t'intéressent ici."**

 **\- "Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ça ne peut pas techniquement être le même Wesen qu'en France. Il aurait quoi… plus de 250 ans ?"** avança Wu. Il lança une question tacite en se tournant vers Monroe

 **\- " Non, en effet c'est impossible."** Le rassura ce dernier. **"Nous avons la même espérance de vie que vous."**

 **\- "Comment expliquer que ces crimes soient liés alors ?"** rajouta Hank.

 **\- "Les coïncidences sont tout de même troublantes !"** concéda Nick. **"La même description du Wesen, le même type de victimes, le même type de meurtres ou d'attaques. Ça ne peut pas être le même assaillant de toute évidence mais il y a forcément quelque chose."** Il s'adressa alors à la Fuchsbau. **"Est-ce qu'elle a une idée du type de Wesen qu'était cette Bête ?"**

 **\- "Non, elle ne le précise pas malheureusement. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion d'avoir affaire à lui. Dans l'une des dernières lettres elle se demande si le Wesen n'avait pas été de mèche avec un humain pour faire leurs méfaits à deux. Ou bien d'un Wesen qui souffre d'une infection. Un peu comme les Lycanthropes. Ce ne serait pas impossible, même si je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une telle maladie. Mais je n'ai pas tout lu."**

 **\- "Comment ça ?"** s'étonna Monroe. **"On a parcouru toutes les lettres du coffre non ?"**

 **\- "Oui mais nous n'avons ici que les lettres correspondant à sa communication écrite avec le Conseil. Après avoir été rappelée par celui-ci en 1765, la Bête a continué à tuer alors qu'elle était censée avoir été tuée quelques mois auparavant et même exposée à la Cour de Versailles. Sa dernière lettre laisse entendre qu'elle reviendrait en Gévaudan si la bête sévissait encore, même sans l'aval du Conseil cette fois-ci. Elle a forcément correspondu avec quelqu'un à ce moment-là. Je vais me renseigner auprès des archivistes du Conseil, s'ils ont quelque chose ou bien un nom à me donner."**

Tout à ses réflexions, Nick posa les mains sur les hanches.

 **\- "Bon. Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à trouver de quoi lier Hornet aux autres meurtres ou bien réussir à démontrer quel Wesen se cache derrière ses lunettes. Merci Rosalee."**

 **\- "Et moi je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau."** Conclut la Fuchsbau en posant la main sur l'épaule du Grimm.

oOo oOo oOo

Portland - Regal Cinemas - 18:57

Itzel commençait à s'impatienter. Elle poireautait déjà depuis vingt minutes aux pieds du Regal Cinemas et son niveau d'exaspération commençait à atteindre des sommets insoupçonnés. La latino n'était pas quelqu'un de patient de base, et là, que sa meilleure amie la fasse attendre comme ça dans le froid, alors que la pluie tombait en fine bruine achevait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Elle avait déjà eu sa dose avec le prof d'histoire qui lui avait mis un C- à son dernier devoir. Ses parents allaient lui passer un de ces savons ! Mais bon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'apprendre avant.. Allez, disons… 2 jours. Ça lui permettrait de profiter de cette soirée-là entre copines, à voir enfin le dernier Dracula Untold, et pouvoir mater le p'tit cul de Luke Evans bien moulé dans son cuir transylvanien et rigoler comme des baleines avec Lily en se faisant exploser la panse au pop corn et au Dr Pepper.

Enfin dès qu'elle daignerait pointer le bout de son museau ! Une nouvelle fois, la brune sortit son smartphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Le film allait bientôt commencer. Heureusement qu'il y avait les pubs ! De la même poche, elle exhiba les deux tickets de cinéma qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter en avance. Le titre du film s'affichait en grosses lettres noires, promesses de délices de spectatrices.

Itzel soupira. Il fallait dire que Lily n'était pas un exemple de ponctualité !

La rue était encore noire de monde, allant et venant dans cette artère commerçante de Portland. Les bus mettaient de l'ordre dans la circulation comme autant de chefs d'orchestre. Les façades des commerces et des bâtiments rivalisaient de couleur et de lumières, toujours plus pour attirer le chaland. Les bruits habituels résonnaient ici et là : les musiques techno bien rythmées s'échappaient des magasins de vêtements, la balade un peu orientale du bureau de tabac donnait tout de suite un air plus lascif au béton, les bips réguliers des passages pour piétons martelaient la cadence, autant de stimuli sonores qui étaient garants de normalité pour bon nombre des oreilles qui foulaient ce boulevard.

Itzel tournait la tête des deux côtés à intervalles réguliers en espérant attraper le visage de sa danseuse d'amie mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des anonymes, des masques qui s'effaçaient dès qu'ils la dépassaient.

Dans un soupir d'agacement, Itzel pianota avec hargne un SMS qu'elle envoya à son amie, avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste et de se retourner en grommelant, tout en esquivant un passant. C'est qu'il y avait du monde sur ce fichu trottoir !

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter de peur.

 **\- "Ça va ! J'arrive ! Pas la peine de d'exciter !"** tonna une voix connue.

 **\- "Nan mais Lily ! J'te jure ! Plus jamais tu me fais ça !"** s'énerva la brune.

Se tenant la poitrine, écoutant les battements de son coeur battre la chamade sous le coup de la peur, Itzel dévisageait la farceuse : Lily Giles était enfin devant elle, dans son perfecto bleu piqué à sa mère. La jeune lycéenne était plutôt grande pour son âge. De longues jambes de ballerine qu'elle affichait avec fierté sous une mini jupe achevait de lui donner l'air d'un épouvantail grandi trop vite. Ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière dans un chignon de danseuse - sans doute une déformation professionnelle - mettaient en valeur son joli front bombé. Ses yeux noisettes riaient intérieurement de la bonne blague qu'elle avait fait à sa camarade, et son grain de beauté venait habiller une jolie bouche toute de rouge vêtue.

 **\- "Ça va ! C'était pour te préparer psychologiquement au film qu'on va voir !"** répliqua la grande.

 **\- "Nan Nan. C'est pas the Conjuring qu'on va voir ! C'est Dracula ! Tiens voici ta place."** , dit la latino en lui tendant le ticket.

 **\- "Ooooh t'as pris la mienne ! T'es trop choute !"**

 **\- "Ah bah oui ! S'il avait fallu faire la queue à ton arrivée, on aurait perdu un quart d'heure !"**

 **\- "Oh ça va ! Y a les pubs !"** répliqua la retardataire. **"Ma prof de danse classique ne voulait pas nous lâcher. J'ai même pas pris le temps de me recoiffer !"** conclut-elle en désignant son chignon.

 **\- "Bon ok ! Parce que c'est toi je te pardonne ! Allez, dépêchons-nous, il faut encore qu'on passe par le bar à sucrerie. Il y a toujours du monde. Et je veux mon Dr Pepper."**

 **\- "Allez ! Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui offre !"** s'écria Lily.

 **\- "C'était ton tour de toute façon !"**

Les deux lycéennes disparurent derrière les deux grosses portes à battants du cinéma qui se refermèrent derrière elles dans un bruit feutré, atténuant leurs rires juvéniles.

A quelques mètres derrière, un employé municipal remonta ses lunettes en écaille sur le nez avant de griffonner dans un petit carnet.

Un sourire effleurait le coin de sa bouche, secoué par des tics nerveux, comme si celle-ci luttait pour ne pas afficher une démonstration de sentiment.

Le carnet remis dans sa poche, l'homme disparut dans le flot des promeneurs.

oOo oOo oOo

 _CHAPITRE 7 - Bis_

 _10 Octobre 1765 - Versailles_

 _Chère madame de Sainte Arthaud,_

 _Je vous fais part à travers cette missive de la décision unanime du Conseil qui s'est réuni tantôt sous la direction de Monsieur de la Baer, concernant votre mission dans le Gévaudan. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur François Antoine de Beauterne est rentré à Paris avec la dépouille de ce qu'il certifie être la Bête. L'animal va incessamment sous peu être naturalisé à Versailles et le Roi est fort ravi de cette tournure des événements et espère bien ne plus entendre parler du Gévaudan à la cour._

 _Il semblerait que toute cette triste histoire n'était donc dû qu'à un vulgaire leu. Mâlin et funeste, certes, mais qu'un simple leu. Et nous sommes heureux qu'il en soit ainsi, car un wesen impliqué dans un tel fait divers aurait été désastreux pour notre communauté et la position du Conseil par rapport au Roi._

 _Le Conseil a donc décidé de vous faire rentrer à la Capitale car votre présence n'est plus nécessaire en Gévaudan. Je sais que vous vous êtes attachée à ces terres et à ses gens mais l'ordre a été donné et il est irrécusable._

 _Vous êtes attendue au château de Montmorency pour votre rapport oral complet dans quinze jours, ce qui vous donnera l'occasion de quitter la province avant les premières neiges._

 _En vous souhaitant un excellent retour en terre civilisée, je vous prie d'accepter, Madame, mes sincères salutations._

 _Monsieur Hippolyte de Saint Germain._

oOo oOo oOo

 _CHAPITRE 7 - Ter_

 _15 Octobre 1765 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher monsieur de la Baer,_

 _Je vous avouerai que je suis étonnée et fort déçue par cet ordre du Conseil mais en tant qu'humble servante de cette vénérable confrérie, je ne peux que m'y plier. Mais c'est avec contrariété que je me résouds à rentrer à Paris. Je me permets de vous énoncer mes doutes quant à véracité de l'identité de la créature ramenée par François Antoine de Beauterne et qu'il affirme être la Bête. J'étais présente à la battue des Chazes où ce loup gigantesque a été abattu, et je ne peux croire que cet animal-là est le responsable de ces tueries qui ont ensanglanté ces campagnes. Cette Bête est quelque chose d'autre. J'en reste persuadée. Il y a un intellect humain derrière ces meurtres. Pas seulement animal. Il y a du Wesen là dessous, j'en metterai ma main à couper._

 _Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Au vu des scènes de meurtres que j'ai pu voir, des témoignages des survivants que j'ai pu interrogés, je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple Wesen derrière. J'aurai su le dénicher si cela eût été le cas. Mais le fait qu'il ait échappé à moi et au Grimm, qui est encore à ses trousses est révélateur de l'étrangeté de ce cas dont je n'arrive pas à démêler la nature._

 _Peut être est-ce un Wesen acoquiné à un Kerhseite de mauvais aloi, ou bien encore un Wesen malade qui souffre d'une grave infection exotique ? Cela arrive rarement dans nos contrées mais ce ne serait pas impossible._

 _Je ne sais à quelle affaire est lié le fils Chastel sur lequel j'ai des doutes personnels mais je suis sûre qu'il a un rôle dans cette histoire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout un Wesen (ce serait un comble pour son Grimm de père!) mais je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange et distant, et de façon bien commode toujours présent dans les alentours de la plupart des attaques. Toutefois il semble complètement sous la domination de son père. Pourrait-il avoir une association avec un wesen qui satisferait ses bas instincts et dont les actions seraient camouflées par le paternel ? Je ne sais pas et ça me semble fort peu plausible. Je n'ai aucune preuve ni aucune piste et je n'aurai malheureusement pas l'opportunité de démêler le vrai du faux. Mais il y a quelque chose de louche là dessous qui va au delà de ce loup que Monsieur Antoine a ramené à Versailles. J'en suis convaincue._

 _Les campagnes enneigées du Gévaudan risquent de se colorer de rouge encore une fois._

 _Et j'ai bien peur que l'avenir me donne raison._

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à Paris dans une quinzaine pour vous faire mon rapport complet. En attendant, je vous souhaite, Monsieur, un prompt rétablissement._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud._


	10. Chapitre 8

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 25 octobre 2014

06:56

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais le commissariat de Portland fourmillait déjà d'activité.

Depuis une petite heure, les inspecteurs aidés par les agents fédéraux détachés à l'enquête toujours présents par video-conférence, investiguaient sur le meurtre de la station service, épluchaient les dossiers du FBI, les fichiers de la police d'état, les rapports de la police municipale, essayant de trouver ce qui reliait leur suspect numéro un à tous les meurtres répertoriés de cet inconnu que la presse et les média aimaient déjà surnommer l'Eventreur de Portland. Titre garant de la bonne vente d'un bon nombre de tirages à sensation.

Abreuvés par des litres et des litres de café, les officiers affichaient tous les stigmates d'une journée longue, un début de barbe s'affichait sur le visage de certains, les chemises défraîchies semblaient être la dernière tendance dans le commissariat et un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Certains préféraient carburer aux boissons énergisantes tandis que l'Agent Piersons, plus prudente (ou plus habituée) jetait deux comprimés effervescents de paracétamol dans un grand verre d'eau.

Sur l'ordinateur mis à leur disposition, Hank était loggué à la base de données de la police pour lancer une recherche sur le nom de J. Hornet. Nick en profita pour aller prévenir le capitaine Renard qu'ils étaient peut être sur quelque chose de sérieux.

Il fallait reprendre l'enquête à zéro puisque la carte Wesen n'avait rien apporté de concret. Peut-être avaient-ils laissé passer un détail, quelque chose qui n'avait pas sauté aux yeux de prime abord.

" **Alors, reprenons !"** s'écria Hank d'un air fatigué mais déterminé. **"Jack Hornet. 38 ans, né le 6 mars 1976, à Framingham, Massachussets. Célibataire, jamais marié. Il est à Portland depuis six mois maintenant, et travaille en tant que fonctionnaire au bureau des permis de conduire. Jusque là, rien de nouveau. On sait qu'il était dans les villes au moment où chaque meurtre a eu lieu. Et il est lié de par son métier à chacune des victimes ou presque. "**

" **En effet, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour un seul homme."** admit le capitaine. **"Mais rien ne le rattache aux meurtres en temps que tel. Le fait qu'il ait été en contact avec les victimes, à cause de sa profession, ce n'est pas inhabituel. Son avocat pourra très facilement balayer cet argument d'un revers de la main. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus direct. D'indiscutable ! L'arme du crime, des témoins qui confirment sa présence sur les lieux du crime. Des enregistrements sur vidéo-surveillance ? Quelque chose de ce genre-là ?"**

Dans l'écran d'ordinateur, l'agent Morales posa ses mains sur sa ceinture, embêté.

" **Les séquences enregistrées des caméras de vidéo-surveillance ont déjà été analysées par les différents services mais n'ont rien donné de probant jusqu'à maintenant."**

" **Vous aviez déjà Hornet dans votre liste de suspects potentiels ?"** demanda le capitaine. **"Peut être pourrions-nous lancer une reconnaissance faciale ? Wu ? Vous pouvez mettre nos analystes dessus ?"**

" **A vos ordres chef !"** répondit le philippin avant de disparaître hors de la pièce.

" **A vrai dire, Hornet est le premier suspect à avoir été plus ou moins présent dans chacune des villes des meurtres. Mais vu son métier et ses mutations professionnelles, ça n'a pas fait tilt pour les algorithmes de VICAP."**

" **Il a un dossier judiciaire ?"** rajouta le Grimm.

Après quelques pianotages sur son clavier, Hank répliqua : **"Non, rien. Même pas une amende de stationnement. Le gars est un modèle de civisme!"**

" **Et sinon dans la vie ? Sa famille ? Ses impôts ? Ses voyages ?"** rajouta Renard.

" **Je regarde. Seul fils d'une fratrie de quatre. Ses parents sont décédés et ses soeurs… sur la côte Est du pays…Hmm, étonnant ! Il n'a pas de véhicule à son nom, c'est un comble pour un employé du service des immatriculations ! Hmm… apparemment il a fait plusieurs allers retours entre des familles d'accueil et ses parents pendant son enfance. Il paye ses taxes avec la régularité d'une horloge suisse… Tiens, il a fait plusieurs voyages hors des Etats-Unis mais uniquement en Afrique."**

" **Il doit aimer les safaris…"** suggéra Piersons

" **Mouais. Rien qui ne sorte du lot."** Conclut Griffin en reculant sur sa chaise.

" **Espérons que nos analystes auront plus de résultats. Si nous savons qui chercher, ça peut faire la différence !"** Encouragea le capitaine.

Tous espéraient qu'il avait raison et que leurs collègues allaient réussir à le dénicher dans une vidéo qui le relierait à l'un des meurtres de Portland. Mais pour être honnête, ils avaient peu d'espoir. Hornet ou qui que soit, l'Unsub avait l'air bien trop malin pour laisser des traces. Ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un d'assez expérimenté pour commettre une demi-douzaine de meurtres sans qu'aucun indice ne soit laissé aux policiers. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un extrêmement violent, organisé, un prédateur sûr de lui qui suivait ses proies jusqu'au moment opportun où ses victimes n'avaient plus aucune chance de lui échapper et là où aucun témoin ne pouvait le gêner dans ses actions.

C'était sans doute le tueur en série le plus dangereux que la ville ait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce que Nick ne comprenait pas c'était que Hornet n'avait pas wögé. Il aurait dû. Ils le font tous à la vue d'un Grimm menaçant.

Mais lui non.

Pourquoi.

Et si Hornet n'était pas un Wesen, comment expliquer les blessures alors que tout portait à croire que c'est lui l'auteur ?

L'équation semblait porter de nombreuses inconnues que Nick n'arrivait pas à dénouer. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais pendant ce temps, l'horloge tournait, et une jeune fille était peut être déjà dans la ligne de mire de ce monstre.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 27 octobre 2014

15h15

Deux jours.

Deux jours avaient passé sans aucune avancée du côté de la police. Les reconnaissances faciales n'avaient rien donné sur les enregistrements pour les meurtres de Portland et sur ordre des agents fédéraux, l'on était en train d'analyser le reste des autres vidéos dans les locaux du FBI, avec leurs nombreux analystes maison. Ils espéraient pouvoir trouver un indice, une silhouette identifiable qui les conduiraient vers leur suspect numéro un, l'homme aux lunettes en écailles.

Ils avaient décidé de changer de tactique et avaient opté pour repartir sur le terrain. Hank avait suggéré d'aller interroger les amies proches des victimes de Portland afin de savoir si celles-ci avaient repéré un homme bizarre qui les auraient suivies, un stalker, ou plus précisément, si elles pouvaient identifier formellement Hornet. Il allait falloir redynamiser l'enquête.

Toute la journée l'équipe fut dispatchée dans les différentes écoles que fréquentaient les victimes. Piersons et Morales, accompagnés de Wu étaient allés au Lincoln High School que fréquentait Mel Anderson dont elle avait obtenu le diplôme de fin d'études peu de temps avant sa tragique disparition. Griffin et Burckhardt avaient rendu visite aux proches de Julie Callahan à la Roosevelt High School.

Les interrogatoires ne donnèrent pas grand chose, autant l'équipe enseignante que les élèves qui fréquentaient ces écoles. Les inspecteurs de police restèrent plusieurs heures mais ils repartirent bredouille en informations, les amis des deux victimes n'ayant rien repéré de suspect dans leurs activités de groupe et aucun ne reconnut Hornet sur les photos qu'avaient présentées les policiers.

En début d'après midi, il ne restait plus que St Mary Academy, l'école privée où Jenny Perkins se rendait. Peut-être auraient-ils plus de chance puisque la jeune fille avait dit se sentir suivie l'été précédent, elle avait sans doute dû en parler à l'une de ses amies.

Lorsque les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent devant le portail du lycée huppé de St Mary Academy, ils furent accueillis par Wu qui les attendait avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. De nombreux élèves en uniformes bien repassés, les bras chargés de livres et aux souliers en cuir vernis traversaient les pelouses tondues au millimètre près en observant ces intrus qui pénétraient dans leur enclos doré. Les immeubles immaculés étaient à la hauteur de la réputation de l'établissement.

Les policiers se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers les bureaux de la direction afin d'avoir une entrevue avec le directeur de l'établissement et la professeur principale de Jenny Perkins.

Le directeur, un colossal homme noir à la fine moustache et à la carrure de footballeur américain les reçut avec amabilité dans son bureau qui ressemblait à n'importe quel office de principal d'école huppée : Des récompenses réhaussées de cachets de cire et de fils d'or ornaient les murs, des statuettes de sportifs en bronze immortalisés en pleine action habillaient les étagères derrière l'énorme bureau en acajou lustré du proviseur. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cet accueil chaleureux, habitués qu'ils étaient au contact glacial des écoles privées à plus de 50 000 $ l'année. Ce genre d'établissement ne voyait jamais l'arrivée de policiers dans leurs locaux d'un très bon oeil.

" **Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs !"** retentit la voix de ténor de Phileas Clay qui tendit une main que Hank s'empressa de serrer.

" **Monsieur Clay, je suis l'inspecteur Griffin, voici l'inspecteur Burkhardt et le Sergent Wu. Nous venons dans votre établissement pour poser quelques questions au professeur principal et aux camarades de classe de Jenny Perkins. Peut-être ont-ils des informations concernant l'auteur des faits. Serait-il possible de les voir ? Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Nous savons que le temps de vos étudiants et de vos enseignants est précieux."**

" **Oui, sa tragique disparition a mis tout l'établissement en émoi. Nous avons mis en place une cellule psychologique pour les élèves et professeurs qui en font la demande."**

L'homme chaussa ses lunettes et empoigna un énorme classeur et le parcourut jusqu'à trouver l'emploi du temps de la classe en question.

" **Jenny Perkins était dans la classe de Miss Beauchamp. Ils sont d'ailleurs en plein cours de français. Venez, je vous accompagne."**

Le colosse se redressa et les invita à le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans des couloirs immaculés recouverts de lambris, qui fleuraient bon l'été en Toscane. Des messages d'encouragements et des citations inspirantes couvraient les panneaux d'affichage, les casiers semblaient comme neufs. Un cadre idéal pour une scolarité réussie, pour un petit nombre d'élus triés sur le volet. Après quelques escaliers et d'autres couloirs, ils débouchèrent sur la classe de français de Miss Beauchamp.

Le principal frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle. Tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme. La politesse et le respect de l'autorité étaient les pièces maîtresses de la St Mary Academy, semblait-il.

" **Désolé de vous interrompre, Miss Beauchamp mais je suis accompagnée des inspecteurs de police et des agents du FBI qui aimeraient vous poser des questions à vous et aux camarades de miss Perkins."**

" **Oh, euh… oui, bien entendu !"** répondit la professeur de français, avec un petit accent qui trahissait son appartenance au pays des fromages.

Nick et Hank s'occupèrent tout d'abord d'interroger Miss Beauchamp, tandis que Wu posait des questions à Travis McCormack, le petit ami de la victime. Après la professeur qui visiblement ne savait rien, les deux policiers prirent à part Lucia Scalzi et Raven Rhodes, les deux amies les plus proches de Jenny.

" **Nous sommes désolés pour la perte de votre amie. Nous allons vous poser quelques questions et vous pourrez retourner en cours. Ça vous va ?"** Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête en guise d'approbation.

" **Est-ce que cet homme vous dit quelque chose ?"** demanda Nick en sortant une photo de Hornet.

Les deux adolescentes de seize ans observèrent la photo et secouèrent la tête.

" **Prenez votre temps."** , rajouta le policier.

" **Hmm… Je ne suis pas sûre."** Fit Lucia.

" **Oui ?"**

" **Je… il me semble l'avoir croisé une fois sur le chemin de la piscine."** S'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés tirés en arrière. **"Jenny et moi on était en retard pour notre entraînement, on avait été surprises par une averse soudaine et on essayait de s'abriter sous nos blazers. Et au détour d'une rue, à deux pas de la piscine, on lui est rentrées dedans. Je m'en souviens encore, je me suis écorché le genou et avec l'eau de la piscine, ça m'a piqué pendant des jours."**

" **Et c'est cet homme que vous avez bousculées, Jenny et toi ?"** , s'enquit Hank.

" **Oui"** , conforma-t-elle une deuxième fois. **"Enfin il me semble. J'avais le genou en sang. Mais oui. Il s'est même agenouillé et m'a donné l'un de ses mouchoirs brodés pour m'essuyer la blessure. J'avais trouvé ça idiot. Un mouchoir brodé avec ses initiales. C'est ringard !"**

" **C'est arrivé quand ?"** Demanda Nick.

" **Hmm… en juin dernier. Oui à la fin de l'année scolaire. On avait les exams à préparer et on passait notre temps entre le lycée et la piscine pour nos entraînements."**

" **Et tu aurais conservé ce mouchoir ?"** demanda Nick.

" **Non, je l'ai jeté. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait important."** Fit Lucia en se tordant les mains.

" **Ce n'est pas grave. Et cet homme t'a paru comment ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'étrange ?"**

" **Hmm.. Non. Il avait l'air d'avoir de bonnes manières, c'est tout."**

" **Et est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de quelqu'un qui la suivait cet été ? D'un homme qui l'aurait importunée ?"**

" **Elle nous avait parlé de la plainte qu'elle avait posé à la police cet été."** Répondit Raven Rhodes, l'autre amie de Jenny. **"Mais elle n'est jamais rentrée dans les détails. Elle avait l'air sacrément chamboulée par cette histoire. Je me souviens qu'elle tremblait dès qu'elle en parlait."**

" **Ouais c'est vrai, je m'en souviens."** Appuya Lucia.

" **Merci les filles. Vous allez pouvoir retourner en classe"** s'exclama Burkhardt.

" **Inspecteurs ?"**

" **Oui ?"**

" **On ne nous a pas laissées la voir pour l'enterrement… On nous a dit qu'il l'avait horriblement défigurée."**

Les deux policiers ne surent quoi répondre. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de réponse juste à ce genre d'affirmation. Ça n'aurait fait que les traumatiser encore plus.

" **On espère que vous allez l'attraper ce fils de pute."**

Et c'est sur ces grossièretés qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre de la bouche de jeunes filles de bonne famille devant des figures de l'autorité, que les deux élèves se levèrent du banc dans le couloir et regagnèrent leur classe.

Nick et Hank échangèrent un regard.

oOo oOo oOo

Wu n'eut pas beaucoup plus d'informations du petit ami de Jenny Perkins. C'était une élève parfaite et discrète. Rien de notable.

Ils étaient en route pour retourner au commissariat lorsque le portable du Grimm retentit.

" **Nick Burkhardt !"**

" **Nick ?"** résonna une voix féminine. **"C'est moi Rosalee !"**

" **Salut Rosalee. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, je t'en supplie."**

" **J'espère oui ! J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur la deuxième partie des lettres. Nous les avons reçues il y a une heure par courrier express ! On a pu en lire déjà quelques unes avec Monroe et je pense que vous devriez venir tout de suite !"**

" **On vous rejoint où ? Chez Monroe ?"**

" **Non non, à la caravane."**

" **OK. On est en route."** Conclut le Grimm en faisant un signe de tête entendu à Hank.

Nick raccrocha alors que le gros 4x4 de Hank filait à toute allure vers les quartiers ouvriers où se situait l'aire de stationnement dans laquelle la caravane de Tante Marie se trouvait.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 27 octobre 2014

17:50

Le soleil était en train de se coucher entre les bâtiments de Portland, jetant des lumières orangées et des ombres bleutées sur les tours de verre et d'acier. L'atmosphère s'était encore rafraîchie et les manteaux et pulls aux cols roulés étaient désormais les bienvenus.

À la demande de Monroe et Rosalee, Juliette avait déposé Trubel au Spice Shop avant de repartir pour une urgence à son cabinet de vétérinaire. Une jument avait décidé de mettre bas un poulain qui se présentait de travers, ce qui nécessitait la présence de la véto. Trubel se sentait mieux de jour en jour mais conservait son bandage autour de la tête qu'elle changeait quotidiennement. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans les jours suivants pour un dernier examen de routine, afin de vérifier que sa convalescence se déroulait au mieux.

Josh et Trubel siégeaient difficilement à l'arrière de la petite coccinelle jaune de Monroe tandis que la voiture filait vers l'aire de stationnement de la caravane, constant lieu de rendez-vous du gang.

Arrivés enfin à proximité de la roulotte argentée, la coccinelle ralentit et se gara à côté du SUV noir qui trônait déjà à l'avant. Les fenêtres éclairées de l'intérieur, produisaient une lumière bienveillante à travers les rideaux de dentelle de la caravane.

Les occupants de la coccinelle descendirent du véhicule avec soulagement. L'arrière de la petite allemande était plus conçu pour des enfants ou des adolescents que deux adultes en pleine force de l'âge.

Monroe frappa à la porte selon un rythme convenu et ouvrit la porte. La caravane était un lieu sensible et vulnérable, regorgeant d'informations irremplaçables, de raretés et d'artefacts on ne peut plus extraordinaires et inestimables, rassemblés au fil des siècles par tous les ancêtres Grimm des Burkhardt. A côté de toutes les armes éclectiques, les épées, les masses, les fioles tout droit sorties d'un cabinet de curiosité, les vélins, manuscrits, décrivant tous les types de wesen qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient sans doute la pièce maîtresse de cette caravane qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur. Ces dessins et annotations maintes fois traduites, lues, corrigées par des générations de Grimm les avaient plus d'une fois guidées dans leurs recherches.

Monroe, Rosalee, Josh et Trubel rejoignirent Hank, Nick et Wu qui les attendaient déjà à l'intérieur et se saluèrent.

" **Alors tu nous as dit que tu avais quelque chose ?"**

Rosalee portait avec elle le petit coffret de bois qui renfermait les fameuses lettres de son aïeule Goupil.

" **Oui, je pense qu'on tient une piste."** Fit-elle en posant l'écrin sur la table au centre de la roulotte. **"Comme je te disais, j'ai réussi à récupérer la suite des lettres de mon arrière arrière arrière arrière - je ne sais plus combien il en faut - arrière grande tante. Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver la bonne personne mais certains aux archives ont un bon souvenir de Freddy et il semblerait qu'ils lui devaient encore un service. Je pense que de là où il est, mon frère ne m'en voudra pas de les avoir demandées.**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que ça a été assez compliqué à décrypter, mes notions de français sont assez anciennes, heureusement que Monroe était là ! Et ses dictionnaires de vieux françois !"**

" **Oui, ce n'était pas évident !"** acquiesça le Blutbad. **"J'espère ne pas avoir fait de contre sens. Mais non je ne pense pas."**

" **Les nouvelles lettres se situent après son retour en Gévaudan en 1767. Elle s'est adressée secrètement alors à l'un de ses collègues agents du Conseil, Monsieur de Lépine, un Tenerecquepic, une sorte de wesen hérisson ou porc-épic, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est d'ailleurs sa petite petite petite fillotte qui détenait ces lettres.**

 **Pour en revenir au Gévaudan, le pays avait été abandonné par les autorités qui estimaient que la Bête avait été tuée par François Antoine de Beauterne en 1765. Mais pendant près de deux ans, la Bête ne s'était pas arrêtée là et a redoublé d'ardeur après le départ des soldats et chasseurs d'élite. Les paysans et les locaux ont été livrés à eux même et n'ont fait qu'enterrer leurs victimes, soigner les blessés et trembler jusqu'à sa nouvelle attaque."**

" **Dans celle-ci"** , fit-elle en dépliant l'une des lettres, **"elle fait enfin la rencontre de la Bête alors qu'elle était en train d'attaquer une jeune vachère. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'a affrontée et qu'elle a vu ce que c'était."**

" **Alors c'était quoi ? Un Wesen ?"** demanda Nick, impatient.

" **Oui… et non."**

" **Que veux-tu dire par oui et non ?"** fit Hank, l'air interdit.

Elle continua son récit.

" **Elle parle d'une correspondance avec un conseiller animalier qui travaille aussi pour le conseil, qui lui aussi travaillait pour le conseil, un certain monsieur… Desvilles. Un Reinigen semblerait-il. Celui-ci lui aurait parlé d'une petite tribu de Wesen Zoulou dans le sud de l'Afrique, les Impisi dont les guerriers étaient redoutés dans toute la région. Malheureusement ceux-ci ont été presque réduits à néant par les centaines d'années d'esclavage qui ont eu raison de cette race de Wesen. C'est pour cela que l'on n'en entend plus parler contrairement aux Abartige Aasfresser qui ont prospéré de leur côté. Les Impisi, eux, ont disparu.**

 **Ces Impisi, selon Monsieur Desvilles qui était aussi anthropologue apparemment, avaient une tradition, un rituel qui honore leurs meilleurs guerriers en les honorant d'une parure martiale élaborée par le sorcier du village, des colifichets censés décupler les capacités de celui qui les porte. Il est dit même que ces bijoux renferment l'esprit du guerrier zoulou."**

" **Je ne te suis pas. Ce serait un Impisi qu'on pensait disparu depuis des siècles ? Un guerrier noir en pleine campagne de France, ça se serait vu, non ?"**

" **Non, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Selon Antonine ce serait plutôt un humain "parasité" par un ornement envoûté et hanté par l'Impisi lié à ce bracelet."**

" **Un bracelet ?"** s'écria Wu qui fronça les sourcils.

" **Oui. Tiens, d'ailleurs, l'une des lettres de Desvilles était accompagnée de dessins. Monroe, tu peux me la trouver s'il te plait ?"**

L'horloger fouina quelques instants dans le coffret en bois et en sortit une enveloppe plus épaisse que les autres. Dépliant les lettres, il en posa les derniers feuillets sur la table, découvrant une série d'éléments de parures zoulou faits de nacre et de plumes, d'os, d'ivoire et de bois. Ainsi qu'une illustration d'un guerrier zoulou complètement recouvert de la parure rituelle. Des colliers d'une précision de dentelière, à la conception inspirée par les croyances zoulou de ce peuple désormais disparu. Des coiffes, des bracelets de bras et de chevilles lui donnait un air suranné mais également le sentiment d'une puissance et de croyances à jamais éteintes. Le dessin était net, plein de détails et de finesse. La main expérimentée d'un artiste de l'époque et d'un fin connaisseur.

Wu tendit la main et désigna l'un des dessins.

" **J'y crois pas. Ce bracelet-là…"** s'exclama-t-il. **"Je l'ai vu sur la cheville d'Hornet. Sans les plumes, mais c'était bien celui-là."**

" **Tu es sûr de toi, Drew ?"** demanda Hank.

" **Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois. À sa cheville droite. Quand il est reparti du commissariat."**

" **Alors du coup, ça change la donne."** S'écria Nick en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Posture qu'il prenait souvent sans s'en rendre compte pour faire des déclarations ou des réflexions. **"Ça expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas Wögé pendant son interrogatoire, si c'est un humain hanté par un esprit Wesen. C'est possible ça ?"** demanda-t-il à Monroe.

" **Oui sans doute, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé mais le monde des Wesen contient bien d'inconnues, même aux Wesen eux même."**

" **Bon, au moins on a quelque chose qui nous relie indiscutablement à Hornet.",** Observa Hank.

" **On n'a pas encore de quoi le coffrer."** Tempéra le Grimm. **"Mais au moins, on aura de quoi avoir une conversation entre quatre yeux."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Bibliothèque municipale de Portland - 30 octobre 2014

La bibliothèque de Hillsdale, sur le Sunset Boulevard n'avait rien du petit et obscur bâtiment officiel multi centenaire, gris et poussiéreux auquel on pouvait s'attendre, mais elle affichait sa silhouette élégante et élancée, ses longues et grandes baies vitrées sur les deux coins de sa façade. Un édifice résolument moderne, tourné vers l'extérieur, une ode au savoir et à la connaissance tout en restant accueillant et chaleureux. Un lieu privilégié pour les badauds en quête de calme et de fraîcheur, les personnes âgés cherchant le dernier polar à la mode, les étudiants qui planchaient sur leurs essais la veille du rendu de leur papier, ou les jeunes parents qui tentaient d'inculquer le goût de la curiosité et de l'imagination à leur progéniture en culottes courtes.

La clochette avait retenti à dix-sept heures, annonçant la fermeture de la bibliothèque et invitant les derniers récalcitrants à rentrer chez eux. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber dessinant des ombres à chaque élément qui composait la rue, et les employés de la Hillsdale Public Library s'impatientaient à l'idée de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail.

Lily Giles passa les portes vitrées de la bibliothèque et pressa le pas en rejetant son sac sur son épaule. La jeune ballerine avait profité jusqu'au bout de pouvoir rester dans ces lieux pour finir son devoir qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain.

Mr Murray, son prof d'histoire avait distribué à ses élèves en binômes des événements marquants qui avaient jalonné l'histoire des Etats-Unis et Lily et Iztel étaient tombés sur le "Trail of Tears". Elles avaient eu deux semaines pour composer un essai de quatre pages minimum sur cet épisode sanglant de leur pays. Mais comme tout bon lycéen qui se respecte, les deux filles s'étaient réveillées juste quelques jours avant de rendre leurs papiers, d'où la fréquentation assidue de ce genre d'établissement.

Sautillant avec grâce et agilité par dessus les marches, Lily se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, celui qui la mènerait jusqu'au centre ville puis vers l'autre bus qui la conduirait chez elle. Mis à part les quelques rares occupants de la bibliothèque, les rues étaient désertes en cette veille d'Halloween. Elle resserra autour de son cou le châle qu'elle avait pris en plus de son perfecto bleu. Il avait commencé à pleuviner, pas assez pour nécessiter un parapluie mais juste assez pour énerver un passant qui n'en avait pas. Elle en profita qu'il ne pleuve encore pas trop pour dégainer son téléphone et prévenir son amie de l'avancée de leur travail en commun.

" **Allo, Itzel ? Oui c'est Lily ! Je sors d'Hillsdale à l'instant…**

— **Oui, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, et j'en ai écrit une tonne ! Et toi ? Tu as pu t'occuper des biographies ?**

— **Ok ça marche ! On se retrouve ce soir après manger pour mettre tout ça au propre. Ça va être le meilleur devoir que Murray aura vu de sa vie !"**

— **Tu as ton costume pour la fête de demain soir chez Trixie ?**

— **Ouais moi je serai en pirate. Malcolm ne pourra pas résister !**

— **Allez oui, j'me dépêche ! A tout à l'heure !"**

Elle raccrocha. Une conversation d'une minute à peine. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on la vit vivante avant sa disparition. Lily Giles n'atteignit jamais l'arrêt de bus qui devait la mener à Downtown. Et dans un petit buisson, gisait le sac qu'elle emportait partout avec elle, qu'elle avait décoré et floqué elle même avec ses groupes favoris, ses feuilles noircies éparpillées sur le trottoir, dont l'encre délavée s'effaçait à mesure que la pluie se renforçait, faisant disparaître ce travail de toute une après-midi.

"La Piste des Larmes" n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Bibliothèque municipale de Portland - 30 octobre 2014

19h

Nick et Hank arrivèrent en soirée, appelés en urgence sur les lieux par le dispatch de la police. Wu était déjà sur place, comme à son habitude avec une autre patrouille de flics, ainsi qu'une équipe de police scientifique. Il était déjà en compagnie du père de la disparue, éploré, l'air totalement paniqué.

" **Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on a ?"** demanda Nick, inquiet à l'idée de retrouver encore une cadavre déchiqueté.

" **Une jeune fille de 16 ans, Lily Giles a disparu après être allée travailler à la bibliothèque d'Hillsdale. Son père ici présent a reporté sa disparition il y a une heure."**

Nick se dirigea vers le père Arthur Giles dont les yeux bouffis et hagards trahissaient son angoisse.

" **Monsieur Giles ? Je suis l'inspecteur Burkhardt, et voici l'inspecteur Griffin. Nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions par rapport à votre fille."**

" **Oui oui bien sûr !"** bredouilla-t-il.

" **Votre fille donc, était censée passer la journée à la bibliothèque c'est bien ça ?"**

" **Oui, oui. Elle avait un devoir à rendre pour demain. Un devoir à faire à deux. Lily est venue ici pour travailler dessus tandis que son amie a été écrire de son côté. Elles devaient se rejoindre pour finir le papier chez nous, mais Itzel est arrivée et Lily n'était pas encore rentrée. Celle-ci m'a certifié l'avoir eu au téléphone au moment où elle est sortie de la bibliothèque. Et puis plus rien."**

" **Du coup vous avez appelé la police ?",** s'enquit l'inspecteur noir.

" **Non pas tout de suite. J'ai sauté dans la voiture pour venir jusqu'ici. Je me suis dit que peut-être elle avait eu un problème ou autre. Fit-il en fondant en larmes. "Quand je suis arrivé ici et que je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai appelé la police de suite. Itzel est à la maison avec ma femme. Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ?!"**

" **Que nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver."** Répondit Hank qui se voulait rassurant.

Ils laissèrent le père à la cellule psychologique qui allait prendre en charge le malheureux. Les deux inspecteurs s'isolèrent avec Wu pour faire le point de la situation. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, ça se présentait plutôt mal. Aucune trace, une disparition violente. Mais une chose était plutôt encourageante dans ce malheur :

" **Pas de corps alors."**

" **Non, pas de cadavre. Pour l'instant."** Répondit le sergent.

" **Ça ne peut pas être une simple fugue ?"** demanda Hank.

Wu eut un sourire énigmatique comme il en a le secret et sans dire un mot, les invita à le suivre un peu plus loin. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, au détour d'un trottoir, il leur désigna une petite haie clôturée par des scotchs jaunes de la police. Les deux policiers se penchèrent sur le buisson et aperçurent le sac de l'adolescente, ainsi que les feuilles du devoir qui gisaient à terre. Ça et là apparaissaient quelques traces rouges que la pluie n'avait pas réussi à effacer.

" **Je résume. La gamine s'appelle Lily Giles, elle a 16 ans"** , commença le philippin avant de continuer plus bas, pour n'être entendu que de ses collègues. **"Elle est plutôt jeune, jolie, élancée, nous sommes dans sa zone de chasse, bref, elle correspond au profil de notre tueur. Et, je me suis permis de demander à son père, elle est en plein apprentissage de conduite et a fait la demande pour son permis il y a une semaine…"**

" **Pourtant, il n'y a pas de cadavre, contrairement à ses victimes précédentes. Elles ont toutes été découvertes sur le lieu de leur assaut. Qui nous dit qu'il s'agit du même Unsub ?"** argumenta Hank, qui même s'il ne croyait pas qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, se devait de n'écarter aucune hypothèse.

" **Il aura peut-être changé de mode opératoire, surtout depuis qu'on a failli le coffrer !"** répondit Nick.

" **Hmm oui pas faux."** Admit l'inspecteur noir.

" **Mais qui dit changement brutal de modus operandi, dit plus grande chance de faire des erreurs. Il n'aura sans doute pas eu le temps de préparer son coup aussi bien qu'avant."** Conclut Nick en levant la tête vers le ciel, scrutant les bâtiments des alentours. **"Là, il y a des commerces. Un coiffeur, un magasin de jouets et une banque ! Ils auront sans doute des enregistrements."**

Après quelques discussions avec le responsable de la banque et son chef de la sécurité, les deux inspecteurs et le sergent de police eurent facilement accès aux vidéos surveillance qui, par chance avait un angle idéal.

Bingo.

Les vidéos montraient la jeune fille passer devant la banque, le portable à la main, puis quelques instants après, Jack Hornet dont les lunettes reflétaient la lumière jaune des lampadaires.

" **Je vous l'avais dit. Ils font toujours des erreurs. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à le cueillir, lui faire cracher le morceau et récupérer Lily le plus rapidement possible."**

oOo oOo oOo

 _CHAPITRE 8 - Bis_

 _12 avril 1767 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher Monsieur de Lépine,_

 _Mon cher Edouard,_

 _Comme je vous l'avais déjà annoncé lors de notre dernière entrevue, je suis de retour en Gévaudan contre l'avis du Conseil. Bien que j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre l'importance de ma venue une seconde fois pour cette chasse contre la Bête, les Hauts Dignitaires du Conseil ont jugé préférable que je ne m'y rende pas. Selon eux, l'affaire de la Bête est réglée et ils ne veulent rien entendre de ce qu'il se trame ici, dans les plaines escarpées de la Lozère._

 _Je ne pouvais me résoudre à les laisser ainsi, dans cette indigence totale, abandonnés du Roi et de Dieu. C'en était une question d'honneur personnelle, j'avais presque réussi à m'approcher de cette Bête, je sais que j'étais sur la bonne voie et que j'en étais toute proche. Vous comprendrez donc les raisons qui m'ont fait braver l'avis du Conseil et retourner dans ces terres désolées. Je compte sur votre totale discrétion en la matière mais je sais que vous me ferez honneur. Nous n'avons pas partagé autant de missions délicates pour le compte du Conseil pour ne pas savoir la valeur et la confiance que nous représentons l'un pour l'autre._

 _J'ai donc traversé tout le royaume de France en plein hiver, pour arriver à Marvejols après la Saint Séverin. Le pays était couvert de neige, de glace et de givre. L'on n'avait pas entendu parler de la Bête depuis le mois de Novembre précédent, à croire qu'elle s'était mise à hiberner pour éviter les frimas de la saison froide. Je suis donc restée à la traquer, revoir les derniers rescapés encore vivants, actualiser mes informations et tester la chaleur de mes pistes._

 _C'est au mois de mars qu'elle refit surface, s'attaquant comme à son habitude à ses proies favorites : de jeunes enfants ou des jeunes filles._

 _Je l'ai traquée. Je l'ai pistée. Et plusieurs fois j'ai même cru la rattraper. Les battues ne servent à rien. Tant de monde la force à se terrer et attendre que l'orage passe. Non. Il fallait la chasser. Mais je me suis rendue vite compte que je n'étais pas la seule sur ses traces. Le Grimm était toujours de la partie mais n'avait pas plus avancé que moi à en juger par ses résultats._

 _Mais c'est hier, le onzième jour d'avril, à la Saint Stanislas de Cracovie, que le tout a basculé._

 _J'étais postée à une vingtaine de lieues de Marjevols, dans le petit village de Saint Pierre de Nogaret quand la bonne fortune a enfin daigné me sourire après tant d'années de mauvais résultats. J'étais en chemin sur mon cheval vers le Villaret, un lieu-dit non loin de Saint Pierre que je vis une pauvresse arriver vers moi sur le sentier complètement déboussolée. Elle avait perdu un sabot, ses jupes en lambeaux avaient clairement subi un assaut. Son regard trahissait la terreur qu'elle avait rencontrée._

" _**Madame ! Je vous en prie ! La Bête ! Elle nous a attaquées Mireille et moi !"**_ _Cria-t-elle en patois local que j'avais appris à décrypter les années précédentes._

" _ **Où est-elle ? ?"**_ _Criai-je. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance._

" _ **Là bas, à quelques toises vers le sud !"**_

 _Je fis bondir mon cheval et cria à la paysanne de rejoindre le hameau du Besset qui n'était plus très loin._

 _Plus je me rapprochai, plus je pouvais entendre les hurlements de terreur de la jeune fille attaquée et les grognements de cette… chose._

 _Je lâchai ma monture à une distance que j'estimais assez éloignée pour ne pas qu'Elle me détecte et m'approchai de la scène en contrebas de là où je me postais. La pauvre gamine tentait d'échapper à son agresseur que je vis clairement. Un Wesen, en effet. Et pourtant, quelque chose en lui semblait… déplacé. Comme d'un autre lieu, d'un autre temps. Il y avait comme un dédoublement décalé, retardé qui me faisait voir le Wesen, son mufle rouge, ses crocs aiguisés et son regard fou, mais également l'humain qu'il était derrière ce masque. Oui j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. Mais d'un masque malheureusement bien réel. La vachère était acculée contre un rocher, les bas en sang et tentait de se protéger de ses seuls poings. Il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée._

 _Je wögais à mon tour et bondit pour tenter de me dresser entre lui et elle, pour la protéger de mon corps. Je feulai, montrant mes crocs tout aussi aiguisés et redressa mes poils pour paraître encore plus impressionnante. J'en avais assez de ses agissements, il était temps qu'on en finisse, quitte à me mettre moi même en danger._

 _La Bête sauta sur moi mais je réussis à l'esquiver avec aisance. Il était agile certes, mais ses mouvements me paraissaient désordonnés, comme emprunts d'une grande sauvagerie incontrôlée. Nous autres Goupils sommes connus pour notre furtivité et notre adresse. Lui semblait vouloir m'imposer sa force et son poids pour me terrasser. Je sautais, me dérobais, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Voyant que la Bête était plus occupée avec moi, la jeune paysanne en profita pour fuir autant qu'elle le pouvait, malgré ses blessures qui saignaient abondamment._

 _Voir sa proie s'escamoter lui fit perdre sa concentration et j'en profitai pour lui mordre l'avant-bras._

 _Il hurla en essayant de balancer ses griffes vers moi, tentant de m'atteindre. Mais je fus plus rapide, tournait autour de lui, cherchant la gorge._

 _Nous nous battâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Il y eut même un moment où je crus y passer car, revigoré pour je ne sais quelle raison, il commençait à reprendre le dessus sur moi et réussit même à me blesser à la jambe et au thorax._

 _Mais je donnai mes dernières forces et réussis à lui faire perdre l'équilibre par ma rapidité et mes assauts qui sans cesse le harcelaient, et il finit par tomber en arrière et se cogna la tête contre une grosse pierre qui s'érigeait du sol. Je fus moi même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle tout ceci s'était passé. Comment la Bête pouvait elle être terrassée par un vulgaire caillou ?_

 _J'entendis un cliquetis reconnaissable derrière moi qui me fit dresser les oreilles._

" _ **Bouge pas fille de catin !"**_ _éructa une voix pleine de hargne._

 _Je levais les bras en l'air, me retournais doucement en wögant doucement vers mon apparence humaine pour découvrir le Grimm Chastel qui me tenait en joue avec son fusil de chasse._

" _ **J'te l'avais dit, la Bête est à moi."**_ _Fit-il._

 _Il se rapprocha à pas de loups, me tenant tout le temps à l'oeil et à bonne distance puis se pencha sur le Wesen qui était encore à terre._

" _ **Bête, tu es enfin à moi."**_ _S'écria-t-il._

 _Mais la face rouge et poilue, aux crocs saillants, à la raie noire sur l'arrière du crâne et qui descendait dans le cou se changea sous l'action du Wöge. Mais pas un Wöge comme j'avais l'habitude d'en voir, où les os craquaient, où les muscles changeaient de place et de forme. Non. Là c'était… comme si une brume brouillait les traits du Wesen pour laisser apparaître ceux de l'humain en dessous. En le reconnaissant, Jean Chastel eut un pas en arrière et baissa son fusil._

" _ **Non ! Cela ne se peut."**_

 _Car à la place du Wesen, se tenait un jeune homme à la tignasse brune, et à la barbe qui auréolait son visage. Il paraissait presque maigre, ses vêtements étaient débraillés, et je remarquai, comme une incongruité, ce bracelet rustique qui lui enserrait la cheville, en dessous de son pantalon déchiré._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'observai ce Grimm si vindicatif et agressif auparavant, et si démuni aujourd'hui. Et je pouvais le comprendre !_

" _ **Mon dieu ! Antoine !"**_

 _Je peux vous dire que la surprise fut de courte durée car je bondis sans demander mon reste, je ne voulais pas servir de victime expiatoire à un Grimm en colère. Au moins, je sais maintenant qui est cette Bête qui terrorise le Gévaudan. Il s'agit d'Antoine Chastel. Le propre fils du Grimm._

 _Maintenant reste à savoir comment cela est possible !_


	11. Chapitre 9

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 30 Octobre 2014

21:30

Au soir, le commissariat de Portland était en branle-bas de combat. Renard avait donné l'ordre d'arrêter Hornet, presque dix jours après l'avoir coffré la première fois et qu'il avait été relâché grâce à son avocat et à un revers de fortune.

Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de retrouver une jeune fille disparue dont il avait été le dernier à la voir vivante, selon les caméras de surveillance de la banque située en face de la bibliothèque dont était sortie la disparue quelques heures à peine. Et tout le monde savait que les premières heures après un enlèvement étaient capitales.

Chaque heure était comptée. Ils allaient devoir procéder à l'interpellation du suspect chez lui, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas pris la poudre d'escampette entre temps ou bien qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de faire la peau à sa victime et qu'il ne l'avait jetée quelque part où ils ne l'auraient retrouvée que des jours plus tard.

Le Capitaine Renard avait tous les moyens à la disposition de ses inspecteurs pour que l'arrestation se passe dans les meilleures conditions mais tous savaient secrètement qu'ils avaient affaire avec un homme un peu particulier. Et pas uniquement dans le sens de tueur en série.

Nick avait suggéré d'aller le chercher chez lui en petit comité et de le ramener au poste, en qualité de témoin puisqu'il était sensé avoir vu Lily en dernier. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer avec tous les renforts et le voir s'enfermer dans un cocon de silence, tandis que sa victime croupissait on ne savait où. Et puis il était hors de question qu'il ne wöge devant les flics qui composaient les renforts.

Les backs ups se stationneraient à distance de son appartement, assez loin pour ne pas être détectés mais assez proches pour pouvoir intervenir au besoin. Il ne pouvait pas mieux faire, Griffin et Burkhardt allaient devoir s'en contenter.

Les inspecteurs grimpèrent dans les voitures banalisées de la police, prirent soin de passer leurs gilets par balle en dessous de leurs vestes, selon la procédure établie et tandis que la voiture filait vers l'appartement de Hornet, les quatre hommes et femme revoyaient leur plan d'attaque.

La résidence de Hornet se situait dans le Northwest Portland, sur la NW 20th Street, entre la Willamette River et les hauteurs valonnées et boisées de Hillside. Un quartier à la fois urbain et populaire où des résidences en briques du début du siècle côtoyaient des petites maisons urbaines qui se ressemblaient toutes et se déclinaient en rang d'oignon. Une rue calme non loin d'un hôpital, cerné par de petits restaurants du monde, des stations service et les arrêts réguliers du tramway. Rien que du très banal. On entendait au loin le murmure des voitures passer sur le pont autoroutier qui rythmait la vie des gens du quartier qui finissaient par ne plus le remarquer.

La résidence était plutôt banale mais cosy, couverte de briques et de bow windows. Elle comportait quatre étages et les inspecteurs savaient que Hornet se logeait au deuxième du 931 de la rue.

Hank gara le 4x4 à distance raisonnable et attendit à la radio que le chef de l'escadrille en renfort lui confirme leur position.

Il était 21h30, il y avait encore des gens dans les rues qui rentraient chez eux, certains étaient absorbés dans leurs smartphones, d'autres se dirigeaient vers les restaurants aux alentours, allaient prendre le tram ou en revenaient. Il allait falloir la jouer fine.

Les quatre policiers et fédéraux descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment en question, la main sur leur holster, les yeux observant la rue et détaillant les passants qu'ils croisaient.

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'au détour d'un bâtiment, non loin de la résidence, ils tombèrent sur Hornet qui rentrait chez lui, un sac de courses plein à craquer sous le bras. Il revenait du Trader Joe's situé à quelques pâtés de maison. Le fonctionnaire les aperçut, stoppa sa marche et se mit soudain à courir dans la direction opposée, laissant tomber son sac en kraft, éparpillant melon et explosant les oeufs sur la chaussée.

" **Et merde !"** Fit Nick qui se mit à lui courir derrière, suivi par son coéquipier.

Hornet courrait vite pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir toujours été dispensé de cours de sport pour risques asthmatiques. Les policiers avaient du mal à rester à vue. Il zigzaguait entre les piétons, quitte à faire perdre l'équilibre à certains. Prenait à droite, puis tournait à gauche, il connaissait toutes les rues de son quartier comme sa poche.

" **Il va nous semer l'enfoiré !"** souffla Nick, entre deux inspirations de course.

" **Suis-moi !"** Fit Hank alors qu'il bifurqua prenant une allée adjacente. Lui aussi connaissait bien le quartier puisqu'il habitait non loin.

Laissant le reste du backup continuer leur course derrière le fuyard, Nick suivi son coéquipier et prit à gauche.

Il traversèrent un parking puis un petit parc avant de retomber sur la rue où courait le fugitif. Comme dans les films, Hank donna une impulsion et sauta sur Hornet avec lequel il roula à terre.

Sonné au début, celui-ci se débattit et voulut se soustraire à la poigne de l'inspecteur de Police. Nick arriva à ce moment-là, alors que les deux hommes étaient à terre et que Hank tentait de maîtriser le suspect. Il dégaina son arme de service et cria les mesures d'usage. Évidemment il était hors de question qu'il tire, son coéquipier étant lui aussi en ligne de mire.

" **Police ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"**

Hornet réussit à se dégager, donnant un violent coup de pied à Hank qui, s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'esquiver, l'aurait pris en pleine figure. Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Le policier attrapa la cheville de Hornet, sentit quelque chose de dur et organique.

Tout d'un coup, il se crispa comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui.

Il eut mal.

Au plus profond de lui sourdait une détresse, une souffrance et un sentiment de culpabilité tellement abominable qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

Hank eut l'impression d'être aspiré en arrière et de revenir en des temps immémoriaux qui lui donnaient le tournis. Ouvrant les yeux, ce ne fut pas des images de Portland qui s'imposèrent à lui. Une suite pêle-mêle qui ne lui appartenait pas lui traversa l'esprit. Il était dans la brousse africaine, le soleil cognait sur sa peau. Il était fort, il était fier. Il était un guerrier adulé. Il était paré comme un dieu. Il regarda ses poignets ornés de nacre et d'ivoire, tâta ses pommettes et sentit des scarifications. Tout avait changé. C'était lui et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

Tout se brouilla en un éclair, il se sentit se perdre dans le maelström du temps puis se vit enchaîné au fond d'une cale. Amaigri. Affamé. Seul au milieu de milliers de ses semblables, entre la vie et la mort, attachés les uns aux autres comme de vulgaires animaux. Il sentit sa souffrance. Une souffrance insoutenable qui le frappa comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Puis des images qui se suivaient à une vitesse telle qu'il avait l'impression que tout se mélangeait. Des images horribles. Des images de femmes mutilées, agressées. Des dizaines, des centaines, il n'arrivait plus à compter. Et il ressentait ce dégoût de lui même. Ce désespoir d'être prisonnier à tout jamais.

" **Nk.. Hank ? Et Hank ! Réveille-toi !"** fit une voix qu'il avait l'impression de revenir d'outre tombe.

Le policier ouvrit difficilement un oeil, puis le second. Il était par terre, Nick penché au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

" **Hé Hank, ça va ?"** demanda son collègue.

Il tenta de se redresser et sentit le monde tourner autour de lui.

" **Je… Oui… je crois."** Regardant autour de lui, il vit une camionnette de Police et Hornet se tenait à l'intérieur, menotté, le regardant avec animosité. D'autres policiers étaient arrivés sur les lieux et éloignaient les badauds tandis que d'autres embarquaient le suspect. **"Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?"**

" **A toi de me le dire. Tu t'es tétanisé d'un seul coup en lui attrapant la cheville. Tu as même failli la lui casser. Wu est arrivé et il l'a neutralisé. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu trembles. ",** Observa le Grimm.

Hank se sentait épuisé, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il sentit ses joues humides. Passa sa main sur son visage et sentit les larmes sous ses doigts.

Éludant les questions de son coéquipier, le policier noir tenta de se redresser avec l'aide de Nick.

" **Ça va aller."** , rassura l'inspecteur. **"Il a parlé ?"**

" **Non. Il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche."**

" **Bon on va devoir le cuisiner au commissariat alors."**

" **Oui. Pendant ce temps, au mieux Lily est cachée on ne sait où, au pire… je n'ai pas envie d'envisager le pire."** Rétorqua le Grimm. Il le prit un peu à part et parla de sorte de n'être entendu que de son ami. **"Alors que s'est-il passé."**

" **Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai senti toute sa souffrance."** Souffla-t-il.

" **La souffrance de qui ?"** demanda Nick, interdit.

" **L'Impisi"**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - Commissariat

07:30

La nuit n'avait rien donné. Hornet semblait coincé dans son mutisme. Il ne voulait rien avouer, que ce soit son rôle dans la disparition de Lily Giles, ou même pourquoi il avait fui devant les policiers, qui pour la plupart était déjà un aveu de culpabilité. De quoi ? Cela reste encore à débattre mais quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher ne fuit pas ainsi devant les forces de l'ordre. C'était du moins ce que pensait une grande partie de la population, et les policiers, bien sûr.

Wu, son équipier, et des équipes de la police scientifique étaient chargés de perquisitionner l'appartement de Hornet, pendant que Burkhardt et Griffin questionnaient le suspect.

Après s'être relayé toute la nuit de garde à vue et avoir tenté de lui soutirer les informations dont ils avaient besoin, les trois hommes — Burkhardt, Renard et Griffin — se tenaient derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire. Tous observaient leur suspect derrière la glace. Cet homme au visage si passe partout, aux cheveux courts bien taillés mais légèrement dégarnis sur le haut du crâne, rien n'aurait pu indiquer le monstre qu'ils cherchaient tous derrière ces airs inoffensifs. Les lunettes aux montures à écailles réfléchissaient la lumière artificielle de la salle d'interrogation qu'il avait déjà expérimenté dix jours auparavant. Il semblait calme, comme à son habitude, le regard rivé sur la table, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de soirée, au moment où il avait été mis en garde à vue. Seul indice de son inquiétude qu'il tentait si bien de dissimuler : il transpirait en abondance. Un détail qui n'aura pas échappé aux policiers.

" **Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette."** Observa Nick.

" **Toujours est-il qu'il refuse toujours de nous dire ce qu'il a fait de Lily Giles et où elle se trouve !"** rétorqua le Capitaine, avec justesse. **"Combien de temps depuis sa disparition ?"**

Hank regarda sa montre **"Quatorze heures."** Répondit-il.

" **Il va falloir espérer qu'elle ait quelques vivres ou au moins un peu d'eau, si on veut la retrouver vivante. En espérant qu'elle le soit encore !"** Conclut le capitainel avec gravité.

Il était vrai que c'était ce qu'ils redoutaient tous le plus. Presque toutes les victimes avaient été assassinées sur place avec grande violence. C'était la première fois qu'il enlevait quelqu'un et ils ne savaient donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Voulait-il la garder en vie pour pouvoir "s'amuser" avec elle quand il en aurait envie ? Allait-il l'abandonner où il l'avait cachée et allait-il la laisser mourir de soif, de faim ? Ou bien l'avait-il déjà tuée et caché son corps autre part. Dans tous les cas, le mode opératoire avait changé. Hornet était leur homme, ils en étaient persuadés. Le fait d'avoir déjà été dans la ligne de mire de la police et suspecté pour l'un des meurtres avait dû le perturber assez pour vouloir changer sa façon de faire. Même si les tueurs en série étaient très attachés à leur modus operandi, cela restait tout à fait plausible dans l'esprit des policiers. Ils avaient leur homme, à n'en pas douter. Même si personne ne comprenait comment il avait fait pour causer ce genre de blessures à ses victimes.

" **D'une façon ou d'une autre, il va bien falloir le faire parler ! "** S'écria le Capitaine. **"Il a appelé un avocat ?"**

" **Non pas encore."** , répondit Hank.

" **Donc nous pouvons encore le cuisiner."** Affirma le Zauberbiest. **"D'ici là, nous aurons des nouvelles de Wu et de la perquisition pour faire pencher la balance."**

" **Oui, espérons qu'ils trouvent quelque chose là bas !"** lança le Grimm en regardant sa montre. Le temps jouait contre eux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les policiers et l'équipe de police scientifique avaient pris possession de l'appartement de Hornet au 931 NW 20th Street dans le quartier de Northwest Portland la veille au soir, après l'arrestation de son locataire.

L'appartement était petit, conçu pour une personne ou un couple et incroyablement bien rangé. Tout était à sa place, les chaussures parfaitement alignées, rien ne dépassait, rien ne cassait l'ordre naturel des choses. Les vêtements pendaient de manière uniforme dans la penderie, les cintres se présentaient tous dans le même sens et aucun n'était dépareillé, les habits eux-même se ressemblaient, les mêmes chemises, le même type de pantalon en velours côtelé, le même genre de mocassins, les mêmes couleurs de draps, les mêmes marques de dentifrice, etc.

En découvrant l'habitation, Wu se dit que tout dans cet appartement hurlait "troubles obsessionnels compulsifs". Il enfila ses gants, comme tous ceux de son équipe et tout le monde se mit en marche. Leur ordre premier était d'essayer de trouver tout ce qui pouvait les aider à retrouver Lily Giles, évidemment, mais aussi tout ce qui aurait relié Hornet à ses anciennes victimes. Il n'était pas rare que les tueurs en série gardent des souvenirs de leurs méfaits passés pour les revivre. D'autant que sur certains des meurtres, les têtes n'avaient pas été retrouvées. C'est pour cela que Wu, avant de pousser la porte avait prié tous les dieux de la terre pour ne pas rentrer dans un logement comme chez Jeffrey Dahmer qui gardait des morceaux de cadavre jusque dans son frigo.

Mais rien de tout cela. L'appartement était cosy, un endroit que l'on sentait apaisant, réconfortant pour le locataire qui y logeait. D'un seul coup d'oeil, Wu put voir que l'homme était un collectionneur. Des encadrements présentaient avec fierté de nombreux timbres postes, d'autres cadres contenaient des papillons aux couleurs flamboyantes épinglés, mais c'est surtout sa collection d'objets africains qui frappait. Des bustes aux traits allongés, aux regards mystérieux et à la beauté presque inhumaine. Des petites statuettes s'entassaient derrière des vitrines, des sagaies décorées habillaient les murs. L'homme visiblement avait un amour profond pour l'art de l'Afrique Noire.

Cette information prenait une teinte différente lorsque l'on avait certaines informations comme le sergent Wu. L'intérêt de Hornet pour l'Afrique pouvait sans doute expliquer la présence de ce bracelet de cérémonie zoulou chez un obscur petit fonctionnaire de l'Oregon. Ce serait un renseignement à rapporter à Nick et Hank.

La perquisition dura plusieurs heures mais rien de probant ne fut trouvé. Du moins, pas d'objets ou de souvenirs appartenants aux précédentes victimes, ni rien qui pouvait mener la police à Lily Giles la disparue depuis le 30 octobre.

Et ça, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour les policiers.

oOo oOo oOo

Portland - 31 octobre 2014 -

Bureau de Renard

14:26

La matinée était passée mais les policiers n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota. Hornet restait muet comme une tombe et les heures qui avançaient amenuisaient les chances de Lily Giles. Etait-elle encore en vie ?

Wu était revenu au commissariat en fin de matinée et était en train de faire son rapport sur la perquisition effectuée chez Hornet et sur ses observations de l'appartement. La passion que l'homme avait pour l'art africain ne passait pas inaperçue. Cela pouvait expliquer la provenance de ce bracelet ancestral qu'il portait à la cheville. Et que Hank avait touché par inadvertance, le jetant dans un état presque catatonique pendant de longues minutes.

Nick, Hank et Wu avaient besoin de débriefer tout cela avec leur capitaine.

" **Ainsi donc, il a un amour inconsidéré pour les statuettes en bois et les déesses callipyges ?"** résuma le capitaine à l'issue du rapport de son sergent Philippin.

" **En effet."** Confirma ce dernier. **"On a retrouvé différents reçus dans les tiroirs qui tendent à prouver l'authenticité des pièces. Et ses tampons des différents pays d'Afrique, également."**

" **Et son ordinateur ?"** demanda le Zauberbiest.

" **Il a été embarqué et nos ingénieurs sont déjà dessus pour en tirer les informations."** Répondit le sergent.

" **Bien."**

" **Combien de temps allons-nous pouvoir le garder en garde à vue ?"** questionna Hank. **"Sans preuve de sa culpabilité, pour le moment il n'est qu'un témoin des derniers instants de Lily. Le reste n'est qu'un faisceau de présomptions. Pas assez pour réussir à l'inculper."**

" **C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir le faire craquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Humain ou Wesen."** S'écria Nick. **"Peu importe ce qu'est ce bracelet attaché à sa cheville, il va falloir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Si c'est cette chose qui le fait wöger et devenir un tueur, il faut le détruire."**

" **Rien ne nous dit que ce bracelet est fautif dans ce cas-ci."** Répliqua Hank qui dans son fort intérieur, était persuadé que l'hôte n'était pas le coupable, après tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté et ressenti lorsqu'il avait touché ces billes de bois centenaires.

" **Si Hornet est humain et qu'il wöge et tue à cause de ce truc, pour moi il n'y a pas trente-six explications. Cet artefact est malsain et il faut s'en débarrasser."** , s'écria le Capitaine qui abondait dans le sens du Grimm. **"Mais reste à savoir comment."**

" **Je n'en suis pas si sûr",** insista l'inspecteur noir. **"Vous n'avez pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en touchant cette… chose. Tant de douleur. Tant de désespoir, de culpabilité. Je l'ai senti jusqu'au plus profond de mes tripes."**

" **Oui d'ailleurs, qu'as-tu vu ? Que s'est-il passé ?"** s'enquit le capitaine qui n'avait eu qu'un bref résumé de l'interpellation rocambolesque.

" **Pendant qu'il s'est débattu, je suis rentré en contact avec ce fameux bracelet sur sa cheville."** Expliqua l'inspecteur, essayant de mettre des mots sur l'expérience étrange qu'il avait vécue. **"J'ai été comme aspiré en arrière, comme dans un rêve les yeux ouverts et j'ai été tout de suite frappé par l'immense douleur, un vide démesuré en plein coeur, tellement accablant que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Et puis j'ai vu les images défilées. Comme des images d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Celle d'un guerrier. Un guerrier noir en Afrique. Dans la brousse. J'ai ressenti sa souffrance quand il a été parqué comme un animal au fond d'un navire négrier. Sa douleur. Sa folie. Ses espoirs anéantis aussi. Et sa mort. Tout ça en quelques secondes."**

" **Il a en fait perdu connaissance pendant une dizaine de minutes"** , expliqua son coéquipier, sous les yeux médusés de Hank. **"Oui aussi longtemps que ça. Et lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, il était encore tétanisé, déboussolé. Des larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues."**

" **Non j'en suis sûr. Il y a des éléments dans cette histoire que nous ne connaissons pas."** Conclut Hank.

" **Tu es sûr de toi ?"** demanda Nick.

" **Oui. Certain. Et si ce n'était pas le Wesen qui forçait l'hôte à tuer mais l'inverse ? Et si le Wesen était forcé d'obéir à son hôte ? Par un lien magique que je ne m'explique pas. Et si cet hôte était malsain et avait déjà en lui les graines d'un tueur ? Et que le Wesen lui permet d'assouvir ses désirs ? "**

" **Rien ne nous dit que c'est le cas !"** avança Nick qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

" **Rien ne nous dit que ça ne l'est pas ! Tu m'as toi même dit que même Trubel l'avait vu pleurer dans la station service quand il était au dessus de la victime, non ?"**

" **Oui c'est vrai."** Admit Nick.

" **Peut être qu'il se sentait coupable de ce que son hôte l'obligeait à faire !"** Plus il expliquait sa théorie, plus elle lui semblait plausible. La seule plausible. La seule acceptable à ses yeux. **"Peut-être que Rosalee et Monroe auront d'autres informations dans les lettres. Elle n'avait pas encore tout lu quand elle nous a parlé de l'Impisi. Et pendant ce temps, on pourra toujours continuer à le cuisiner. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra savoir où est Lily."**

" **Oui. Tu as raison, allons les voir. Ils auront peut être un détail qu'il nous manque et qui nous serait utile contre Hornet."**

" **Et à savoir si l'Impisi prisonnier de ce bracelet est le vrai responsable de ces massacres."** Insista Hank.

" **Oui, on verra s'ils ont une réponse à ça. Mais dans le cas contraire, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Il faudra le détruire."** Conclut le Grimm, têtu.

Hank hocha la tête. Lorsque son coéquipier avait une idée fixe, on ne pouvait pas l'en dissuader. Et c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de gagner du temps et résoudre leur énigme.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - un souterrain

31 octobre 2014

Lily se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable. Depuis la veille où elle avait été amenée dans ce trou à rats, elle n'avait arrêté de sombrer dans l'inconscience et se réveiller, dans un premier temps. Toujours seule. Endolorie. Effrayée.

Dans la nuit, elle avait entendu des pas.

Etait-ce son imagination ? Son désir d'être secourue ? Elle n'eut pas la réponse car elle se perdit dans l'inconscience, encore une fois. A son réveil, plus rien. Seule, encore une fois. Mais quelqu'un était passé. Elle en avait la preuve. Un petit plateau qui avait été déposé par la trappe près de la porte. Juste un quignon de pain et un bol d'eau.

Et puis plus rien. Son kidnappeur n'était jamais réapparu. Tout ceci était déjà bien glauque, sans compter ses blessures à la jambe qui l'empêchaient de marcher et celles à la tête qui la lançaient, lancinantes. Allait-il la laisser mourir là, dans un trou où personne ne la retrouverait ? Attendait-il qu'elle s'affaiblisse pour mieux revenir et faire d'elle…

Non, elle ne préférait pas l'imaginer.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait préféré. L'entendre revenir, le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, ou bien son absence qui la protégeait des pires sévices que l'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer, mis à part une mort lente et douloureuse, et seule.

Elle ne savait pas où elle avait été transportée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit humide, étroit et peu éclairé. Situé en sous-sol, elle n'avait accès à aucune fenêtre mis à part cette haute lucarne hors de sa portée qui avait jeté toute la journée ses rayons rassurants. De là haut, des bribes de voix comme étouffés lui parvenaient. Constamment. Et une vague musique, comme un murmure lui parvenait de temps en temps jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelle ironie. Si seule alors qu'il y avait des gens tout près ! Elle avait tenté de crier à l'aide, de hurler qu'elle était là, de supplier que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne la chercher. Elle avait fini par sangloter, pleurer, vociférer. Mais rien n'y faisait. De temps à autre, sans doute quand le vent changeait de direction, lui venaient des effluves musquées, animales, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Mais où était-elle donc tombée ?

La jeune fille observa autour d'elle : un sol qu'elle devinait en terre battue sous ses doigts mais qui était relativement propre, dieu merci. Le plafond quant à lui disparaissait dans les hauteurs de la pièce, laissant apparaître à son sommet le puits de lumière d'où tombait l'unique source de clarté. Derrière elle, elle put sentir le mur lui aussi en roche qui lui égratigna le dos. Grimaçant en se disant qu'elle aurait pu éviter une autre blessure inutile, Lily se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de là. Devant elle, trônait la porte, l'immense porte en bois qu'elle devinait épaisse et lourde et évidemment bien fermée. Juste à côté, au pied de cette porte, une petite trappe en métal à même le sol.

Était-elle dans une ancienne geôle ?

La grande brunette tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre sur ses pieds et boitilla jusqu'à la grosse porte. Elle tambourina tant qu'elle put, rien. Le silence lui répondit.

Super !

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu manger. Mais avec les heures qui passèrent, la peur qui s'accentuait, la faim et la soif surtout eurent raison de ses réticences. Elle mordilla dans le croûton de pain, se disant que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais goûté depuis longtemps. La captivité transformait rapidement tous les repaires.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et avec elle, les murmures qu'elle devinait au dessus de sa tête s'atténuèrent et finirent par disparaître. La température descendit rapidement et envahit la cellule. Lily se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Elle rationnait sa nourriture et son eau, espérant que cela suffirait à la garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. En espérant que ce n'était pas le fou furieux qui l'avait amenée ici qui viendrait en premier.

Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré être chez elle, et revoir ses parents qu'elle haïssait tant parfois. Sa mère qui la poussait dans sa carrière de ballerine qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas pu suivre lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle adorait danser. Mais la rigueur et la discipline qui étaient devenus un second langage pour elle étaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Et son père qui ne parlait que de randonnées, de bivouacs sauvages et de balades en zodiaque sur le Sturgeon Lake. Autant l'en entendre parler à longueur de journée lui donnait de l'urticaire, autant à cet instant, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour écouter son père raconter ses exploits de pêcheur du dimanche.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui loin de lui donner de l'apaisement, lui mordaient le coeur et l'âme d'une manière épouvantable.

Allait-elle seulement sortir d'ici vivante ?

Ce n'était pas les visiteurs du zoo, tout en haut qui auraient pu lui répondre, ignorants qu'ils étaient de la présence de la jeune fille à quelques dizaines de mètres sous leurs pieds et leurs poussettes.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 31 octobre 2014

15:30

La route jusqu'au Spice Shop avait été étonnamment rapide. En ce jour d'Halloween, les festivités commençaient relativement tôt chez les étudiants à Portland et il n'était pas rare de voir déambuler sur les trottoirs des Cléopâtres, des pirates, des bourdons, des Mario et des Luigi, ou des déguisements non-identifiés.

Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, humidifiant toute la ville sous une fine brume.

La clochette annonça l'entrée des deux policiers dans le Spice Shop et tous deux furent accueillis par Rosalee qui s'empressa de les prendre dans les bras.

" **Hank ! Nick ! Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Monroe est à un rendez-vous pour réparer une horloge. Vous savez comment il est avec ses montres…"**

" **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était toi que nous voulions voir."** Fit Nick avec un petit sourire amical.

" **Ah ? Il y a du nouveau avec votre suspect ? J'ai entendu dire que l'arrestation avait été … musclée."**

" **Pas vraiment."** Répondit Hank. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air embêté. **"Il reste muré dans son silence et personne n'arrive à lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Il a enlevé une gamine de seize ans la nuit dernière et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle a bien pu passer. On arrive à la fin de sa garde à vue et si on a rien comme pièce à charges, il pourra repartir et disparaître comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant."**

" **Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui alors ?"**

" **Ça ne peut être que lui !"** s'écria le Grimm. **"Il a tout ! Il était présent dans chacune des villes de ses victimes lorsque celles-ci ont été agressées. Ou bien c'est une très grosse coïncidence, ou bien ça n'en est pas ! Elles ont toutes été d'une manière ou d'une autre en contact avec le service dans lequel il travaille. Il a fait des propositions scabreuses à une des adolescentes décédées et en plus on le voit sur la vidéo surveillance de l'adolescente qui a disparu hier. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Sans compter qu'il a ce bracelet africain que tu nous as montré la dernière fois."**

" **En effet ! Ça fait beaucoup !"** , admit-elle.

" **Le problème, c'est que l'on n'a aucune preuve matérielle incriminante, aucun témoignage que l'on pourrait utiliser pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il va réussir à s'en sortir si l'on ne fait rien."**

" **Je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais vous aider ?"** dit Rosalee.

" **Peut être que si. Hier pendant l'arrestation, il s'est passé quelque chose de… d'inexplicable. Peut être que tu pourrais comprendre ce qui est arrivé."** Déclara Hank en s'avançant. Le policier raconta alors comment la veille, il s'était débattu avec Hornet pendant l'intervention et comment il avait touché par mégarde le bracelet à sa cheville. Il décrit ce qu'il avait ressenti au point de le rendre pantelant, ce qu'il avait cru voir, comme des bribes d'une vie passée d'un autre que lui.

Pantoise, Rosalee écouta ses explications.

" **Est-ce que ça te parait sensé ? Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? Un truc de Wesen ?"**

" **Ce que tu décris, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que les Wesen appellent un Gheist Geschichte. Tu es rentré en contact avec un objet hanté et avec l'âme du wesen lié à cet objet. Il existe des artefacts extrêmement puissants qui permettent de transférer la sagesse ou la force d'un Wesen à un autre. Du moins c'est ce que les livres racontent."**

" **Donc ce ne serait pas impossible que ce Hornet soit hanté par l'esprit d'un Wesen via le bracelet, si je comprends bien ?"** s'interrogea Nick.

" **Ça m'en a tout l'air."** Répondit Rosalee en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" **Et d'après toi, est-ce que le bracelet est dangereux ?"** , lança le Grimm.

" **Ça dépend du Wesen qui en est prisonnier, ce qui lui est arrivé et comment il est attaché à son hôte. Il arrive que ce soit l'hôte qui influence le Wesen ou l'inverse. Ça dépend des symbioses et de la force de caractère du Wesen enfermé dans le Gheist Geschichte. J'ai déjà entendu parlé d'esprit de Wesen forcé à obéir à l'hôte."**

" **Dans notre cas, on ne sait pas si c'est le Gheist Geschichte qui a une mauvaise influence sur Hornet ou l'inverse."** S'écria Nick. **"Du coup on ne sait pas si c'est le Wesen ou l'homme qui tue dans cette histoire."**

" **Et est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de séparer l'hôte de l'esprit hanté ? Je veux dire sans dommage pour l'un ou l'autre ? "** s'enquit Hank, soucieux du sort de l'Impisi qu'il avait senti mortifié jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Comment expliquer cela à Nick ? Comment le lui faire comprendre ?

" **Je suppose qu'écarter suffisamment l'un de l'autre devrait suffire. Je n'ai rien lui concernant un rituel dans ce sens-là. Une fois que vous aurez réussi à enlever le bracelet de la cheville de cette homme, vous devriez être fixé sur qui est le gentil et le méchant dans l'histoire."**

Hank se retourna vers Nick en espérant qu'il serait enfin convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas détruire ce bracelet.

Le portable de Nick sonna, coupant court la conversation.

" **Allo, Wu ? Que se passe-t-il ?"**

Nick changea d'expression et les traits de son visage se figèrent.

" **Hu hu… Ok on se dépêche."** , fit-il avant de raccrocher. Hank leva des yeux interrogateurs.

" **C'était Wu au commissariat. Le super avocat de Hornet est arrivé. Il a demandé à ce que son client soit libéré. Ou bien il porterait plainte contre la Police de Portland pour harcèlement contre son client. Et comme il n'y a pas de charges retenues contre lui, il va s'en sortir. Une nouvelle fois."**

" **C'est pas vrai !?"** , s'exclama Hank, abasourdi.

" **Renard a réussi à gagner du temps. Quelques heures tout au plus. Il va falloir faire fissa pour éviter qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature."**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 9 - Bis_

 _18 avril 1767 - Saint Chély d'Apcher_

 _Cher Monsieur Elias._

 _Je vous écris cette missive car il semblerait que j'eusse besoin de vos services. Vous m'avez été recommandé par un ami commun, Monsieur Devilles qui m'a longuement chanté vos louanges et certifié que vous étiez l'homme dont j'avais besoin. Il m'a assuré que vous lui étiez redevable et que vous accepteriez de me fournir l'aide dont j'ai besoin. C'est donc à vous que je confie le futur de ma mission ici en Gévaudan._

 _J'ai été mis en contact avec un artefact qui, je le pense, pourrait vous intéresser grandement. Je vous enjoins une reproduction de celui-ci que j'ai tenté de faire le plus fidèlement possible. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous expliquer dans quelles conditions il a été porté à ma connaissance mais je vous en serez gré si vous pouviez identifier cet objet et si vous connaissez les circonstances dans lesquels il a été utilisé._

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'un bracelet composé d'une lanière de cuir, orné de billes de bois et de petites perles polies._

 _Je soupçonne son hôte actuel de l'avoir trouvé lors d'un de ses voyages sur le Continent Noir mais il est fort probable qu'il ait un rapport avec un Wesen local que je ne puis identifier._

 _Vous comprendrez que je vous demande la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet, et je vous fais confiance pour ne pas en dire un mot au Conseil. Cela ne les intéresserait pas de toute façon._

 _Vous pourrez en toute quiétude confier votre lettre au jeune messager qui vous a apporté cette missive, il se chargera de me la rapporter en toute sécurité. Il a toute ma confiance quant à ses capacités et sa discrétion. Il logera au manoir de Locqueville le temps qu'il vous siera pour me répondre._

 _Je vous prie, d'accepter Monsieur, toute l'assurance de mon admiration la plus profonde et j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 9 - Ter_

 _2 mai 1767 - Saugues_

 _Mon cher Edouard,_

 _Je vous écris car je ne sais que faire. J'ai enfin réussi à découvrir la vérité sur la Bête qui fait trembler le Gévaudan et je fais face à un terrible dilemme._

 _Comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans une lettre antérieure, j'ai donc rencontré la Bête et je sais enfin de qui et de quoi il s'agit. Mais la vérité est bien plus compliquée que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue en arrivant ici._

 _La Bête n'est pas un humain, ni un Wesen mais un Kehrseite de mauvaises moeurs qui s'est attaché à un Gheist Geschichte et utilise le Wesen prisonnier et ses facultés pour parvenir à ses fins dissolues et immondes._

 _Ce pauvre Wesen emprisonné, j'ai réussi à l'identifier grâce à l'aide d'un anthropologiste Wesen qui est parvenu à remonter aux sources du Gheist Geschichte. Il s'agit d'un Impisi, une race de Wesen d'Afrique noire qui a malheureusement disparu du continent à cause de la traite négrière. Je doute qu'il en existe encore des descendants vu le petit nombre de cette race et le traitement inhumain qu'il a été fait de ses congénères._

 _Suite à mes dernières découvertes, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de prévenir le Conseil de ce qui se passait ici, quitte à m'exposer à des retours disciplinaires de par ma désobéissance à leurs ordres._

 _Ceux-ci ont expressément exigé que je me débarrasse du Kehrseite, du Gheist Geschichte qui renferme ce pauvre Impisi, ainsi que Chastel, le Grimm._

 _En d'autres temps, j'aurais volontiers obéi à ces ordres mais mes dernières expériences ici ont semé le doute dans mon esprit._

 _J'ai assisté à la détresse de ce Grimm dont le monde s'effondrait avec la découverte de ce que son propre fils avait fait. Toutes ces années, c'était la chair de sa chair qu'il traquait sans répit, sans se rendre compte que la Bête était à ses côtés tout du long, et qu'elle profitait de sa protection involontaire. Après cette scène que je vous ai décrite où les masques sont enfin tombés, Antoine Chastel a déguerpi et n'est pas reparu depuis. Cette fois-ci, il est en roue libre et sa fureur s'est déchaînée. Depuis ma dernière missive, nous déplorons sept nouvelles victimes de la Bête, décédées ou rescapées._

 _Et voir cet homme, ce Grimm à genoux car il vient de se rendre compte que son fils est le diable en personne, cela m'a ébranlée._

 _Que faire ? Je sais ce que sont les ordres du Conseil mais je ne peux me résoudre à les exécuter de la sorte._

 _J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas trop hâtivement et durement mais j'obéis tout d'abord à ma conscience et ce qu'elle me dicte._

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir prier pour moi, peut être que la solution viendra de tout là-haut. Et en attendant notre prochaine rencontre, je vous prie d'accepter, Edouard, mon affection la plus sincère._

 _Le Gévaudan n'en a pas encore terminé avec la Bête._


	12. Chapitre 10

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland - 31 octobre 2014

Commissariat principal

17h

Ça y était. C'était le moment. Ce moment si particulier dans l'année que les diablotins, les sorcières, les momies et les fantômes choisissaient pour sortir à l'air libre, en cette soirée d'Halloween. Les étudiants rentraient en courant chez eux ou leurs dortoirs pour se préparer convenablement aux fêtes organisées pour l'occasion. Traditionnellement la fête d'Halloween était l'une des plus suivies du pays et chacun, quelque soit son âge, y participait à sa manière, du plus petit bambin qui faisait sa première sortie déguisé en petite gargouille alors qu'il ne savait pas encore marcher, au grand père qui allait se faire un plaisir de distribuer bonbons, sucreries et douceurs à toute la jeunesse du quartier qui se présenterait devant sa porte. L'alcool et le sucre allaient couler à flot dans les rues de Portland comme dans tous les Etats-Unis.

Mais à dire la vérité, Nick Burkhardt et Hank Griffin n'avaient pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Leur SUV vrombissait dans les rues de Portland, en direction du commissariat.

Encore une fois, leur suspect numéro un était sur le point de se faire la malle, en toute légalité, alors qu'un faisceau de présomption gros comme un séquoia géant le désignait comme unique responsable de la mort d'une demi douzaine de jeunes filles cueillies dans la fleur de l'âge.

Un cruel sentiment d'impuissance et une sourde colère montaient en eux à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur leur lieu de travail, comme ils l'avaient fait des milliers de fois, ce dernier était toujours fortement animé. Les soirs d'Halloween, les policiers étaient toujours en nombre suffisant pour garder l'ordre et le calme dans les rues, les réservistes servaient en patrouilles, surtout pour dissuader les jeunes un peu éméchés de faire des blagues douteuses qui iraient trop loin.

A leur arrivée, le Capitaine — qui décidément était toujours là — les fit venir dans son bureau. La porte claqua derrière les deux hommes.

" **Vous voilà de retour."** constata Sean Renard, les mains dans les poches de son costume, toujours élégant, comme à son habitude. **"Alors ? Rosalee vous a-t-elle révélé des nouvelles choses sur votre Wesen ?"**

" **Oui et non. Nous ne pourrons en avoir le coeur net que si nous lui ôtons son bracelet, pour de bon. Il va falloir trouver un moment pour le faire."**

" **Wu vous a prévenu, semble-t-il. Hornet va être relâché.",** annonça Renard. **"J'ai pu gagner quelques temps, une heure ou deux, tout au plus. Mais nous serons obligés de le libérer si vous n'avez rien trouvé pour l'inculper."**

" **Il ne veut rien nous dire par rapport à sa présence sur les lieux de l'enlèvement de Lily Giles."** , résuma le Grimm. **"Et la perquisition n'a rien donné de probant. Mis à part son amour pour l'art africain, les timbres et les gros papillons. Il y a encore des reçus et des prospectus en cours d'analyse mais rien ne sera disponible pendant qu'il est encore ici dans nos murs. Et pendant ce temps là, Lily Giles est quelque part dans la nature, on ne sait où et on ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante. En plus son sac de courses qu'il a fait tomber pendant son arrestation contenait des serviettes hygiéniques. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de petite amie connue, ni de femme, ni de mère qui en aurait l'utilité."**

" **C'est étrange mais ce n'est pas illégal même pour un vieux garçon d'acheter des protections périodiques !"** , rétorqua le capitaine.

" **Oui, oui, je sais. Mais avouez que bizarreries et les coïncidences entourent cet homme !"** s'exclama Hank, à bout d'arguments.

" **Mais les bizarreries et les coïncidences n'ont jamais permis de faire inculper un homme sur le long terme."**

" **Alors on va le laisser partir ? Comme ça ?"** lança Nick, les nerfs en pelote.

Sean Renard regarda ses inspecteurs dans les yeux, l'air de leur dire que s'ils avaient voulu l'enfermer pour de bon, il aurait mieux valu ramener une preuve indiscutable. Mais là n'était plus la question.

" **Malheureusement nous n'avons guère le choix."** Expliqua le Zauberbiest. **"Mais ce ne sera peut être pas un si mauvais calcul."**

" **Comment ça ?"** fit Nick, interdit.

" **L'enquête ne s'arrête pas là. Hornet est un tueur en série. Et un parfaitement capable. Cet homme a besoin de sang. Et vite. Le fait de l'avoir arrêté la dernière fois l'a fait complètement changé sa façon de faire. La preuve : il ne tue plus en pleine rue mais il a commencé à enlever une jeune fille. Et ce faisant, il a même fait des erreurs car il est apparu pour la première fois de sa "carrière" sur une vidéo surveillance. De plus, s'il a acheté ces protections hygiéniques pour Lily, ça veut dire qu'elle est encore vivante. Et qu'il tient à ce qu'elle le reste pour ce qu'il a à faire. C'est déjà un bon point. Il a commencé à faire des erreurs. Il ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !"**

Le raisonnement de Renard avait l'air parfaitement logique et plausible. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé ?

" **Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il va partir d'ici, il va sans doute chercher à aller voir Lily. Que ce soit pour assouvir ses besoins — parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher — où bien se débarrasser de cette erreur trop encombrante."** Conclut-il.

" **Vous pensez qu'il va être aussi idiot que ça ? Je veux dire… filer chez sa dernière victime alors qu'il se doute qu'on va le suivre ?"**

" **Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un suspect nous surprend par son manque de précaution. Souvent le désir d'assouvir ses plus bas instincts est le plus fort"**

" **Il est toujours en cage là ?"** demanda Hank.

" **Oui. Son avocat est en train de signer les papiers de sa sortie. Je vous conseillerai de repartir à votre voiture tout de suite pour vous préparer à les suivre."**

Hank et Nick hochèrent de la tête et sortirent du bureau de leur supérieur.

Dans le hall, ils aperçurent l'avocat ventripotent en train de remplir les formulaires administratifs. En effet, ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'en aller, ce n'était qu'une question de minute.

Les deux inspecteurs se hâtèrent pour sortir du bâtiment et rejoignirent leur véhicule, stationné en face de l'entrée pavée du commissariat.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir sortir maître Abbott ainsi que son client et descendre les larges escaliers de l'édifice. Hornet avait l'air tout à fait serein, le visage fermé, comme préoccupé. Lui qui avait toujours eu cet étrange regard qui avait l'air de dire qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Tous deux grimpèrent dans une grosse voiture allemande et disparurent dans la circulation.

Le SUV noir se mit sur ses traces.

La chasse ne faisait que commencer.

oOo oOo oOo

Portland - 31 octobre 2014

18h

La berline de l'avocat traversa Portland et déposa Hornet au pied de son immeuble. Nick et Hank se garèrent non loin de là et coupèrent les feux de leur véhicule.

Ils virent Hornet descendre de l'allemande et s'engouffrer dans son hall. La voiture démarra peu après et laissa les policiers dans leur rôle de filature. La nuit d'halloween promettait d'être longue ! En espérant que le suspect fasse bien ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. C'était le seul moyen de retrouver Lily Giles vivante, si tant est qu'elle l'était encore. Mais cela, les deux inspecteurs n'avaient pas envie d'imaginer une conclusion de scénario autre que celle-ci.

" **Appelons Monroe pour qu'il nous rejoigne ici. On aura sans doute besoin de lui vu la nature bizarre de ce wesen."** Proposa Nick en sortant son portable. C'était un vieux réflexe maintenant que d'appeler Monroe dans une affaire dès qu'un wesen était impliqué. Hank acquiesça. Après tout, il n'était qu'un être humain lambda dans une voiture avec un Grimm chassant un serial killer utilisant l'esprit d'un guerrier Wesen emprisonné. Vu comme ça, oui, ils allaient sans doute avoir besoin de la présence rassurante du Blutbad.

A bout d'une demi heure, la petite coccinelle de Monroe s'engagea dans la rue. Celle-ci se gara non loin du SUV des policiers et l'homme à la veste jaune qui en sortit vint frapper doucement à la vitre de Nick.

" **Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?"**

" **On ne voulait pas attraper ce Wesen - non Wesen sans toi quand même !"**

Monroe eut un petit rire et grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule. Au deuxième étage de la résidence, La lumière de l'appartement de Jack Hornet s'alluma et l'attente commença.

Une heure supplémentaire passa, puis deux. Puis trois. Toujours rien. Hank revint avec trois cafés dans de gros mugs cartonnés.

" **Tiens, voilà pour vous. La nuit se fait fraîche. Il va nous falloir de la caféine si on veut rester éveillés."** S'écria-t-il en rentrant dans le véhicule.

" **Merci Hank. Espérons que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes !"** , ironisa le Grimm.

Hank sourit et lâcha un petit rire. C'est alors qu'il redevint sérieux en tournant le regard vers la résidence de Hornet, éclairée par des réverbères un peu faiblards.

" **Hé regarde !"** chuchota Hank, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu de l'extérieur. Nick prit les petites jumelles qui se trouvaient dans la boîte à gants. Jetant un oeil vers la résidence, il s'attendait à voir Hornet sortir par le portail principal mais à la place, aperçut du mouvement à l'arrière, vers le parking : une silhouette rasait les murs et disparaissait dans les ombres des haies.

" **C'est lui ?"** demanda le policier noir. **"La lampe de chez lui est toujours allumée."**

" **Il a la même veste en tout cas. Il a du oublier d'éteindre la lumière ou bien vouloir faire diversion pour d'éventuels flics en sous-marin. Allons-y, il ne faudra pas le perdre de vue."**

Mettant en marche le moteur, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue, à bonne distance de leur cible et furent surpris de le voir monter dans une voiture.

" **Hmm dans son dossier, il était noté qu'il n'avait pas de voiture."** Lança Hank, buvant une gorgée de son café.

" **Je sais que Portland est éco-friendly mais vivre ici sans voiture, c'est un peu impossible !"** rajouta le Blutbad.

" **Ce sera plus facile pour le suivre."** Observa Nick qui se mit à la suite de la voiture verte - une vieille Buick - qui filait vers le sud ouest, prenant soin de laisser quelques véhicules entre eux deux.

La filature se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce que la Buick les sème près d'un carrefour qui menait à l'autoroute 405. Une large camionnette leur bouchait la vue à un feu rouge et lorsqu'elle redémarra, la voiture verte n'était plus en vue. Nick lâcha un juron.

" **Et merde !"** fit-il en frappant le volant d'impuissance. **"Où est-il passé ?"**

La Buick s'était volatilisée. Non ! Ils n'allaient pas le perdre encore une fois !? Il en était hors de question !

Nick se gara non loin de là et appela au commissariat. Là où se trouvait la dernière chance de retrouver Hornet.

" **Wu ? C'est Burkhardt ! On a perdu Hornet de vue. Il était dans une Buick verte immatriculée DNS 543. J'ai besoin qu'on me la retrouve et fissa ! Elle a disparu près de l'entrée de la 405."**

" **Ok ! Je me renseigne !"** , dit-il avant de raccrocher.

" **Merci Drew !"**

S'il avait pris la 405, Hornet pouvait sortir de la ville par l'ouest, vers la côte pacifique, fuir vers le sud de l'état par la 5 ou bien carrément partir vers l'Est en suivant la Columbia River. Ils allaient perdre un temps précieux à attendre la réponse du philippin.

Mais les Dieux, semblait-il, étaient de leur côté. Le téléphone de Nick retentit dans l'habitacle peu de temps après.

" **Allo, Nick ? J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandées. J'ai passé un appel en urgence à l'équipe de sécurité de l'autoroute qui s'occupent de toutes les caméras de vidéo surveillance. Et ils ont retrouvé la Buick. Elle se dirigeait vers la 26 vers le sud. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est sorti à la première sortie, vers le Zoo. Ce qui me rappelle un truc maintenant que j'y pense… pendant la perquisition, on a retrouvé beaucoup de tickets pour le zoo dans ses tiroirs. Ça ne m'avait pas fait tilt mais une bonne dizaine, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. A moins qu'il soit un amoureux des animaux."**

" **Ok Wu, on y va. Si tu as d'autres infos n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Sinon rejoins-nous ici. Je pense qu'on aura besoin de l'aide de tous."**

" **Ça marche. Je vous rejoins dès que je peux, le temps de me débarrasser de mon coéquipier."**

Nick raccrocha et redémarra le SUV.

" **On y va ! Direction le Oregon Zoo !"** annonça-t-il en faisant crisser les pneus.

oOo oOo oOo

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le SUV noir tournait vers la sortie du zoo et longeait l'établissement animalier jusqu'au parking, fermé à cette heure-ci. Aucune visite nocturne pour nourrir les animaux n'était prévu ce soir. Le parc de stationnement était quasiment vide à cette heure de la nuit.

" **Là, regardez !"** fit Hank en levant le doigt.

Non loin d'un réverbère qui clignotait, la Buick verte était garée le long de trottoir.

" **Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ici ?"** souffla Hank, décontenancé. Les deux inspecteurs furent presque surpris d'avoir été aussi peu loin de chez Hornet. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme ait décidé de quitter l'état.

" **J'en sais fichtre rien."** Chuchota Monroe.

Ils se garèrent, éteignirent tous les phares et rejoignirent la voiture verte. Celle-ci n'était même pas fermée à clé.

" **Monroe, tu penses pouvoir le suivre à la trace ?"** s'inquiéta le Grimm.

" **Oui, pas de souci."** Le rassura-r-il. **"Si j'arrive à avoir son odeur, ce ne sera pas un problème. Vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartient ?"**

Nick ouvrit la portière de la Buick et en sortit la veste de Hornet. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment un homme aussi précis et méticuleux jusqu'à maintenant pouvait-il faire des erreurs aussi grossières ?

Le Blutbad inhala la veste, prit de grandes inspirations et s'écria :

" **Ok, c'est bon je l'ai. Allons-y"** Le groupe se mit en marche suivant Monroe qui suivait la piste de Hornet.

Arrivés au pied des grilles du zoo fermé à cette heure-ci de la nuit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se demander où était passé leur suspect et comment avait-il réussi à passer ces palissades. Il n'était de toute évidence pas dans la rue, ni dans les parkings. Le Blutbad prit une grande bouffée d'air, inspirant profondément. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" **Par ici !"** fit Monroe qui les emmena un peu plus loin vers la boutique de souvenirs. La porte arrière béait. Elle n'avait pas l'air forcée, juste… mal fermée. Les trois hommes passèrent la tête par la porte, la torche à la main, l'autre posée sur leur arme de service. Rien à signaler. L'alarme devait être désactivée.

" **Avançons calmement !"** Chuchota Nick. **"Monroe, on te suit. Tu nous guideras"**

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, à pas de loups marchant à la file indienne. Ils ressortirent alors par l'entrée du magasin, dont la porte, elle aussi était juste enclenchée, mais pas fermée à clé.

" **Il a les clés, ce n'est pas possible que les deux portes soient ouvertes comme cela."**

" **Les clés et le code de l'alarme !"** souligna Hank. **"C'est étonnant vu le niveau de sécurité que nécessite en temps normal un lieu comme celui-là."**

Les lieux étaient complètement déserts et plongé dans une pseudo obscurité. Les réverbères étaient éteints, seuls s'allumaient les fausses torches le long des allées de promenade qui diffusaient une lumière faible et diffuse. Ils pouvaient deviner la présence des animaux non loin d'eux. Des frottements, quelques cris, et l'odeur si caractéristique, bestiale et doucereuse qui flotte habituellement dans les parcs zoologiques.

" **Et si on tombe sur une équipe de la sécurité du zoo ?"** demanda Monroe en se retournant, une ombre inquiète sur le front.

" **Mieux vaut ne pas tomber sur eux tout court. Du moins le temps qu'on trouve Hornet, et j'espère Lily Giles."** Répondit Nick.

" **Tu penses qu'il l'aurait cachée dans le zoo ?"** s'inquiéta Monroe.

" **Ce ne serait pas impossible !"**

" **Mais il y a des centaines de personnes ici la journée, comment cacher une jeune fille ici ?"** chuchota Hank.

" **Je ne sais pas. Il a des ressources vu comment il a réussi à pénétrer ici sans se faire repérer. Avançons. Et si on tombe sur des gardiens du zoo, on se cache !"** conclut le Grimm avant d'inciter les deux autres à avancer. Monroe reprit une inspiration pour retrouver la trace de Hornet et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le nord.

" **Du moment qu'il ne l'a pas planqué chez les lions…"** grommela Hank.

C'est en voyant Monroe s'approcher de la section "Afrique" du zoo que le détective Griffin déchanta.

" **Par ici."** Fit le Blutbad.

" **Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a planqué chez les lions ?!"**

" **Non pas les lions…"** répliqua-t-il en désignant l'enclos qui leur faisait face.

" **Quoi ! les hyènes ?"** glapit le policier noir.

" **Ça fait sens. C'est un wesen Hyène n'est ce pas ?"** , avança Nick.

" **Mais ne me dis pas qu'il est rentré dans l'enclos !"**

" **Non !"** le rassura leur ami Wesen. **"Mais il est rentré par ici."** Fit-il en désignant une petite cabane camouflée en case africaine, accolée à l'enclos des hyènes. **"Du moins c'est là que disparaît sa trace."**

" **Que fait-on ? C'est quoi le plan ? On y va ? On attend qu'il en ressorte ?"**

Mais les trois hommes n'eurent pas le temps de prendre une décision. La porte du cabanon s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, laissant apparaître Hornet qui s'immobilisa en voyant les policiers et le Blutbad devant sa cachette secrète.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement. Monroe se mit à wöger, laissant rougeoyer ses yeux dans la pénombre. Il retroussa les babines, laissant apercevoir ses dents acérées, blanches sous la lune. Face au Blutbad, Jack Hornet wöga à son tour, il émit un cri qui fut repris par les hyènes de l'enclos, attirées par toute la tension dégagée par ce combat. Les deux policiers dégainèrent leur arme et tinrent en joug le Wesen étrange qu'ils avaient alors sous les yeux :

Le poil rousseâtre, le muffle retroussé sur d'épaisses babines noircies, laissant voir des crocs aiguisés comme des couteaux. Entre les oreilles, démarrait une touffe de poils noirs, qu'ils devinaient descendre dans le dos de la bête. Mais le plus étrange, c'était l'étonnante lueur rougeâtre qui flottait autour de lui, brouillant les traits, comme si un ectoplasme était attaché à la créature.

" **Ne bougez pas !"** Cria Nick en guise de sommation.

" **Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"** souffla Hank.

Hornet glapit d'un rire sinistre, et fondit sur ses assaillants.

Nick n'eut pas le temps de tirer que le Wesen fut directement sur lui et d'un coup bien placé, ce dernier envoya le Grimm à terre. Un coup de feu aurait énerver les animaux aux alentours et auraient de toute façon alerté les gardes qui étaient en train de faire leur ronde dans les allées du zoo. L'attaquant sauta alors sur Nick pour chercher à le mettre hors d'état de lui nuire. Voyant son ami en difficulté, Monroe rugit alors et sauta sur le wesen fantomatique, tentant de le détourner de sa proie. Les crocs et les griffes parlèrent dans un langage aussi bestial qu'ancien. Monroe hurla de douleur lorsque le Wesen le blessa de ses mains griffues à l'avant bras qu'il avait levé alors que son assaillant visait la gorge.

Nick se releva et se relança dans la bataille. Le Wesen était décidément très fort, tenant tête à trois individus, y compris un Grimm et un Blutbad !

Les bêtes dans les enclos à proximité devenaient folles. Les hyènes ricanaient, les singes hululaient dans la nuit. Tout ce vacarme allait attirer les gardes, à n'y pas manquer.

Les trois hommes luttèrent encore quelques minutes contre le Wesen Hyène sans pour autant prendre l'ascendant sur lui.

Celui-ci, alors qu'il avait balancé Hank à terre, attrapa Monroe au col et le plaqua contre la grille de l'enclos des hyènes. Le Blutbad se débattit, sentant dans son dos la pression des fauves qui claquaient des mâchoires et tentaient de l'attraper par les crocs ou par les pattes. Grognant de plus belle, Monroe réussit à repousser l'assaillant, lui faisant perdre momentanément l'équilibre. Nick en profita pour le plaquer à la taille et le faire tomber et le maintenir à terre.

" **HANK !"** hurla-t-il, oubliant toute notion de discrétion. **"OCCUPE-TOI DU BRACELET !"**

Le coéquipier se précipita sur Hornet que Nick aidé de Monroe clouait au sol et chercha l'objet en bois et en os qui ornait la cheville du Wesen. D'un coup sec, il l'arracha d'un coup violent, faisant tomber et rouler les billes sur le sentier en terre battue. Le Wesen hurla, accompagné de Hank qui ressentit comme une onde de choc venir le frapper en pleine poitrine. A nouveau il se sentit le souffle coupé, comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ceinturé Hornet. Une explosion de sensations, d'émotions violentes et contradictoires le submergèrent. A la fois de la colère, du soulagement, de la reconnaissance, un sentiment de gratitude l'étreignirent tout entier. Cette fois-ci, le policier noir vit pour la première fois le visage de l'Impisi. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Un guerrier à la peau tellement noire qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avalait la lumière, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et à la silhouette taillée pour la lutte et la chasse, aux pommettes ornées de scarifications rituelles. Ses yeux dans lesquels Hank pouvait lire toute la douleur du monde se mirent à refléter un sentiment qu'il avait cru à jamais perdu. Interdit. L'espoir. Le sentiment que tout ce cauchemar qui avait duré plusieurs siècles et qui avait failli l'emmener vers les confins de la folie se terminait enfin. Hank ressentit la reconnaissance de l'Impisi l'envelopper avec chaleur puis s'envoler.

La vision s'embrouilla alors et disparut comme elle était venue, laissant Hank pantelant et à bout de souffle. A terre Hornet gisait, couinant lamentablement, fermement maintenu par Nick et Monroe. Il était loin le Wesen effrayant qu'ils avaient vu juste avant et contre lequel ils avaient peiné à avoir l'ascendant.

En reprenant ses esprits, Hank regarda ses deux compagnons et leur suspect arrêté auquel Nick était en train de mettre les menottes.

" **Hank, ça va ?"** demanda Monroe, visiblement inquiet pour son ami.

" **Oui. Oui, enfin je crois."**

" **Tu as vu quelque chose ?"** continua le Wesen.

"… **Oui. Je l'ai vu lui."**

" **Qui lui ? Hornet ?"** répliqua Nick, son arme toujours dans les mains.

" **Non. L'Impisi."**

Le vacarme causé par les animaux allait toujours de bon train même si certains d'entre eux s'étaient calmés, maintenant que la rixe était terminée. Des bruits de course ainsi que des voix retentirent et se rapprochaient, accompagnés de faisceaux lumineux. Les gardes avaient enfin été alertés par le bruit des animaux. Pour ajouter à la cacophonie, Nick, Hank et Monroe purent alors remarquer que la grille de l'enclos des hyènes avait été sérieusement endommagée dans l'incartade et menaçait de se plier définitivement sous les coups des fauves toujours excités.

" **C'est par ici !"** entendirent-ils. **"Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?"** Les voix se rapprochaient.

Les hyènes se jetaient encore et encore contre le grillage, faisant plier celui-ci de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où le coup de trop fut donné, laissant assez d'espace à l'une d'elle, puis une autre pour se faufiler hors de la cage. Hank se mit à paniquer, peu désireux de se retrouver nez à nez avec des hyènes agitées mais c'est alors que Monroe se plaça alors entre les canidés et ses amis et se mit à grogner pour les inciter fortement à les laisser tranquilles et leur montrer que, debout sur ses deux pattes, il était plus fort qu'elles. Les deux bêtes détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Monroe wöga vers son apparence humaine. Et c'était tant mieux car sur ces entrefaites, trois gardes déboulèrent, assistant à la fuite de leurs animaux.

" **Qu'est ce que… qui êtes-vous ?"** s'écria l'un d'eux qui ne tarda pas à mettre en joug les intrus alors que ses deux collègues regardaient médusés les hyènes en train de déguerpir.

" **Inspecteurs Burkhardt et Griffin de Portland PD."** Annonça Nick qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après l'âpre bataille qui venait de se terminer. Il leva son arme et chercha son badge doucement dans sa poche arrière. **"Nous avons arrêté un dangereux suspect qui se cachait dans ce cabanon. A quoi sert-il ?"**

Les gardiens baissèrent doucement leur arme de service. Sur ordre de leur chef d'équipe, deux d'entre eux préférèrent se charger des fauves en fuite et laissèrent leur superviseur gérer les policiers. Ils s'éloignèrent et brandirent leurs talkie walkie pour alerter les autres équipes du danger. Le Chef, un dénommé Warren, comme l'indiquait le patch sur le devant de sa veste leur répondit.

" **Ce cabanon-là ? C'est pour gérer l'arrivée d'eau dans les enclos des fauves. Ça mène aussi au réseau des égouts."** , expliqua-t-il.

Hank et Nick se regardèrent.

" **Appelle Wu."** S'écria Nick à son coéquipier. **"Qu'il vienne avec une équipe pour embarquer Hornet. Et demande aussi pour une ambulance."**

" **Tu crois qu'elle est là dessous ?"** chuchota Monroe.

" **Il y a des chances !"** répondit le Grimm. Celui-ci se redressa et s'adressa au garde du zoo.

" **Warren, c'est ça ? Est-ce que vous les connaissez bien ces souterrains ? Pourriez nous guider là dessous ?"**

" **Euh oui je suppose. Vous y cherchez quoi ?"**

" **Une jeune fille."**

Le gardien pâlit. Une jeune fille prisonnière et des hyènes en cavale, le zoo allait être plus qu'occupé jusqu'au petit matin. En espérant que ces dernières ne parviennent pas à s'échapper de ces murs. Cela provoquerait la panique dans les rues de Portland si cela arrivait.

oOo oOo oOo

Le cabanon n'était pas bien grand et contenait toute une série de robinets et arrivées d'eau, soigneusement marqués. Jack Hornet avait une clé que les policiers avaient retrouvé sur la serrure-même. Une petite clé qui semblait neuve de quelques mois seulement. Au fond du cabanon, une lourde dalle métallique à même le béton fermait une trappe. Hank proposa de rester avec leur suspect en attendant l'arrivée de Wu, du reste des équipes de police et de l'ambulance. Hornet avait définitivement perdu de sa superbe et était assis, recroquevillé sur lui même, les mains menottées dans le dos. On avait l'impression qu'il avait été totalement dépossédé d'une partie de lui même, déplumé, l'air minable. Monroe suggéra à Nick de descendre avec lui. D'un coup d'oeil silencieux, Nick comprit que le Wesen proposait aussi ses services olfactifs qui seraient utiles pour flairer la trace de la jeune kidnappée. Nick acquiesça.

Warren, le garde attrapa alors la poignée et au prix d'un grand effort, fit pivoter la plaque qui semblait extrêmement lourde. Des marches se dessinaient dans l'ouverture et descendaient dans l'obscurité.

" **C'est un vrai labyrinthe là dessous !"** prévient Warren alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer dedans.

" **C'est pour cela qu'on vous a demandé !"** , rétorqua Burkhardt en l'invitant à descendre. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un guide dans les corridors du dessous.

Le garde soupira et s'engagea dans le passage, sa torche à la main. Monroe le suivit et Nick ferma la marche.

Les murs étaient couverts d'humidité propre à l'automne. Une odeur de terre doucereuse, un peu âcre les enveloppait à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans les égouts. Les employés du zoo les appelaient communément les égouts mais ces passages là ne servaient pas vraiment à l'évacuation des eaux usées. Mais il s'agissait en fait d'un réseau de tunnels de contrebandes d'alcools construit à la Prohibition dans les années vingt, ce qui était plutôt courant à l'époque et plutôt pratique aujourd'hui pour passer d'un partie du parc à une autre.

Ce n'était que des successions de couloirs plongés dans l'ombre avec de temps en temps des recoins creusés à même les murs de vieilles briques, découvrant d'anciennes caches de caisses de gnôles frelatées. Ici et là apparaissaient des portes, elles aussi d'époque. Épaisses, en bois massifs, elles avaient dû en voir des escrocs à la petite semaine défiler devant elles. Par terre le sol en pierre était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière assemblée au fil des ans. Dans cet environnement propice, humide et peu fréquenté, de nombreuses familles de locataires à huit pattes avaient élu domicile.

Les trois hommes marchaient à pas feutrés, observant tous les coins et les recoins. Warren tentait d'ouvrir chaque porte mais certaines d'entre elles refusèrent de bouger. Quelques fois les couloirs se séparaient en deux ou trois corridors, compliquant évidemment la recherche. Par où aller ? Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils se séparent.

" **Lily ? Lily Giles ?"** Cria Nick dans l'intersection. Peut-être allait-elle l'entendre. Il avait la certitude qu'elle était ici. Sinon que serait venu faire un obscur petit employé administratif dans ces corridors interdits au public et difficiles d'accès et ce, en pleine nuit ? **"Lily Giles c'est la Police de Portland !"**

Elle ne devait pas être loin. Il était impossible que Hornet se soit aventuré aussi profondément avec une jeune fille inconsciente sur l'épaule.

Monroe inspira avec lenteur et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit fugitif, à peine distinct se perdait dans les circonvolutions accoustiques de ces murs. Le Wesen fit un signe discret à Nick qui suivit son conseil.

" **Tentons par ici."** , fit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir de gauche.

Un peu plus loin, Nick remarqua par terre que la poussière avait été tassée par de nombreux passages, laissant apparaître la couleur de la pierre au dessous. À quelques mètres, une porte qui semblait moins abandonnée que les autres, moins couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Une petite trappe jouxtait la grosse porte de bois sur laquelle trônait un énorme cadenas qui, lui, ne datait pas du tout des années vingt.

" **Vous avez la clé ?"** demanda Warren. Il déglutit, sans doute effrayé à l'idée de retrouver un cadavre en décomposition à l'intérieur.

" **J'ai le trousseau de clés de Hornet. On va bien voir si l'une d'elles ouvre cette serrure."** Le policier sortit de l'une de ses poches l'épais trousseau digne d'un gardien de prison qu'il avait récupéré sur son suspect. Il affichait au moins une dizaine de clés différentes dessus autour d'un simple anneau. Après avoir éliminé certaines d'entre elles à cause de leur taille et leur forme, Nick essaya chacune des clés sur le cadenas. Au bout de la cinquième, un clic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

La pièce était petite mais si haute de plafond qu'il se perdait hors de vue. Seule preuve de sa présence, l'ouverture à plusieurs mètres de hauteur laissait tomber les rayons de lune, éclairant difficilement d'une lumière blafarde et chiche l'intérieur du cachot. Parce que c'était bien un cachot dont il s'agissait. Dénuée de tout mobilier, à part une espèce de buffet lui aussi fermé à clé, la pièce était spartiate, pour le moins. Seul un plateau avec quelques miettes gisait dans un coin à même le sol.

En balayant la zone avec leurs torches, les trois hommes découvrirent une forme allongée par terre.

" **Lily ?"** s'écria Nick en se penchant sur le corps pendant que les autres l'éclairaient de leurs lampes torches. Tous redoutaient qu'ils fussent en présence d'un cadavre. Les cheveux longs et châtains, le perfecto bleu, cela correspondait bien à la description du père de la disparue. Le Grimm tendit la main vers le cou, cherchant le pouls, priant pour en trouver un sous ses doigts.

Il était là. Faible mais bien là.

Nick sourit de soulagement.

" **Elle est vivante. Inconsciente mais bien vivante."** Fit-il rassuré. **"Vous pouvez remonter pour guider les policiers et les ambulanciers ?"** demanda-t-il alors au gardien du zoo.

" **Oui pas de souci. Il faut aussi que j'aide ma team avec ces hyènes en fuite."** , répondit Warren.

" **Bien évidemment."** , fit Nick avant de voir partir l'agent de sécurité.

Nick enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur Lily quand il vit qu'elle était transie de froid. Les secours n'allaient pas tarder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Monroe attendait avec lui, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Tout à son tour, il observait le sol puis s'arrêta avant de tourner la tête vers le buffet fermé. Par un autre canevas. Par terre les traces de pas sur le sol montraient une grande activité.

" **Eeet tu n'aurais pas la clé de ce meuble-ci par hasard ? Dans ton énorme porte-clés ?"** suggéra Monroe sur un ton ironique.

Nick ressortit le trousseau et examina le cadenas ainsi que les clés qu'il avait en sa possession. Il en testa une, qui s'avéra être la bonne. Le cliquetis se fit et d'un geste lent, Burkhardt ouvrit les portes du buffet, sous le regard du Blutbad.

Il l'ouvrit et le ferma aussitôt d'un bruit sec.

" **Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça avant de sortir d'ici."** Souffla Nick, l'air grave.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les ambulances et voitures de police illuminaient de bleu et rouge les cages et bâtiments du Oregon Zoo. Les ambulanciers mirent de longues minutes à s'assurer que Lily Giles allait bien, lui procurèrent les premiers soins et sécurisèrent sa sortie hors de ces tunnels où elle avait failli perdre la vie.

Au moins allait-elle pouvoir rentrer chez elle en sécurité d'ici quelques jours, auprès de sa famille aimante et rassurée. Le temps de surmonter un pareil traumatisme allait sans aucun doute être bien plus long.

Wu embarqua Hornet à l'arrière de la voiture blindée de police, étroitement surveillé par d'autres policiers. Les agents du FBI allaient être contents d'avoir enfin mis la main sur cet homme qui avait fait près d'une demi douzaine de victimes.

Les deux hyènes enfuies furent pourchassées pendant presque une demi-heure dans le zoo, mettant sans dessus dessous les autres animaux qui flairaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Deux seringues de tranquillisants avaient mis fin à leur cavale mais leurs soucis n'en étaient pas fini pour autant. Car aux yeux de nombre de policiers et agents du FBI qui étaient fort contents d'avoir mis la mains sur Hornet, convaincu qu'il s'agissait de leur Bête, la présence des hyènes et le lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle était la seule explication plausible — à leurs yeux — de la présence de leur ADN sur certains cadavres des victimes, du moins celles de Portland. Tant pis si ça n'expliquait pas le même genre de morsures sur les victimes de Pittsburgh ou de Boston mais malheureusement, ces hyènes du Oregon Zoo allaient être les dernières victimes malheureuses de Jack Hornet.

Une fois l'ambulance partie, emmenant Lily pour les examens d'usage à l'hôpital Saint James, les inspecteurs restèrent pour s'occuper des dernières découvertes morbides qui gisaient au fond de ce cachot en plein parc zoologique. Ils avaient trouvé sa cache et ses trophées.

A tous ceux qui se demandaient où ce tueur en série avait bien pu emmener les têtes de ses victimes après les avoir décapitées, ils auraient eu leurs réponses ici, dans ce petit buffet fermé à clé. Car ce furent de macabres butins que les membres de la police scientifique remontèrent du sous-sol.

Deux têtes à différents niveau de décomposition, qui après recherches et identifications révélèrent être celles de Julie Callahan, ainsi que celle de Peniel Rodriguez de Seattle. Différents objets accompagnaient ces sordides trophées, des clés, téléphone, montre et même quelques dents qui purent tous être rattachés aux différentes victimes de la liste du FBI.

Maintenant preuve était faite qu'il s'agissait du même homme.

oOo oOo oOo

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Nick, Hank et Monroe repartirent du Oregon Zoo, soulagés que cette traque se finisse "bien". Bien du moins pour Lily Giles qui allait s'en sortir. Les trois hommes quittèrent les lieux vers trois heures du matin, se dirigeant vers la maison qu'occupaient Monroe et Rosalee. Il serait bien temps le lendemain matin de faire le rapport complet à Renard et remplir les paperasses bureaucratiques.

Ils avaient tous les trois besoin de décompresser après être descendus dans les sous-sols d'un zoo, échappé à des hyènes en fuite, fait la rencontre d'un Wesen fantôme et de s'être battu avec son hôte, d'avoir sauvé une jeune fille proche de l'inanition et découvert des trophées macabres. Bref, de bonnes raisons pour se servir une bonne rasade de scotch bien mérité !

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Monroe découvrit, le regard attendri, son épouse endormie dans le canapé du salon. La veilleuse était allumée, et Rosalee calme et sereine avec le plaid à demi tombé par terre. A chaque rentrée de "sorties spéciales Wesen" en compagnie des deux policiers, le Blutbad était heureux de revenir dans le cocon rassurant et apaisé de sa maison, et retrouver le sourire de sa femme.

Il proposa de verser les verres tant désirés. Il se dirigea vers le buffet et ouvrit précautionneusement les portes pour éviter de réveiller sa femme mais celle-ci avait l'oreille fine. Rosalee bougea légèrement, s'étira les jambes et ouvrit un oeil.

" **Vous êtes rentrés ?"** fit-elle la voix encore obscurcie par le sommeil. **"Quelle heure est-il ?"** elle se tourna vers l'une des nombreuses horloges qui ornaient leur intérieur.

" **Il est presque quatre heures, mon amour."** Répondit Monroe. **"On prend un petit remontant pour se remettre des émotions de cette nuit."** Il servit un doigt de whisky dans chaque verre avant de refermer la bouteille et tendre les godets à ses deux amis.

" **Oh ! Alors ça y est ? Vous l'avez arrêté ? Et vous avez retrouvé la fille ?"** demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le canapé, se massant le cou endolori à force d'avoir dormi dans une position inconfortable.

" **Oui ! Elle est saine et sauve et à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est."** Répondit Nick avant de trinquer avec Monroe et Hank.

" **Et le Wesen ?"**

" **Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'on a vu !"** s'écria Monroe après avoir bu une petite gorgée du liquide ambré. **"Tu avais raison ! C'était un Kehrseite qui était possédé par l'esprit d'un Gheist Geschichte. Il y avait comme une… aura ectoplasmique autour de lui. Et il était fort le bougre ! Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait !"**

Rosalee remarqua soudain les coups et les blessures que le Wesen avait fait subir à son mari. D'un seul coup, elle était parfaitement réveillée.

" **Mon dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?"** protesta Rosalee en se précipitant sur son époux pour vérifier que toutes les blessures avaient bien été soignées. Monroe eut un mouvement de recul mais voulut la rassurer.

" **Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Les ambulanciers se sont bien occupés de moi. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! On s'est battus devant l'enclos des hyènes au zoo !"**

" **Au Zoo ? Des hyènes ? Que faisiez-vous là bas ?"** demanda-t-elle incrédule. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, Monroe allait retrouver Nick et Hank devant l'appartement de Hornet. De là à finir au zoo…

" **C'est une longue histoire !"** plaisanta le Grimm. **"Et je suis sûr que Monroe t'expliquera tout par le menu ! Surtout la partie où les hyènes se sont enfuies de leur cage ! Mais le principal c'est que ce soit enfin terminé ! Hornet va dormir en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, on a de quoi le relier à presque tous les meurtres qu'on lui attribue et la dernière victime est saine et sauve."** Conclut-il en se posant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Monroe en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Rosalee, lui apportant au passage un grand verre d'eau. Hank quant à lui préféra rester debout, une main dans la poche de son jean, et l'autre tenant le verre de scotch.

" **C'était un Impisi alors ?"** s'enquit Rosalee, curieuse du dénouement de l'affaire.

" **Ça correspondait exactement à ce que ton aïeule décrivait dans ses lettres."**

" **Ça m'étonne de ne pas avoir réussi à retrouver une mention ou une trace même des Impisi dans les livres de la caravane."**

" **Ils ne sont pas exhaustifs.",** expliqua Rosalee. **"Il existe des tas de races qui n'y sont pas répertoriées. Et puis ce doit être une si petite race de Wesen de si peu d'individus que tes ancêtres n'en ont certainement jamais rencontrés. Ça doit être quelque chose d'être en contact avec l'esprit d'un Wesen disparu !"**

" **Ça, je te confirme !"** , lança le policier noir. **"Ça laisse une sacrée impression ! Mais je l'ai vu quand on l'a libéré. Il m'est apparu."**

" **On ne saura jamais si c'est le Wesen qui a souillé le Kehrseite ou l'inverse."** déclara Nick.

" **Oh moi j'ai une petite idée. Si tu avais senti ce que cet Impisi ressentait, tu n'aurais aucun doute sur la question."** Répliqua Hank, sûr de lui.

" **Je te crois Hank."** Affirma Rosalee en posant sa main sur celle du policier. Elle avait vu tellement de choses dans sa vie que l'esprit tourmenté d'un guerrier Zoulou prisonnier d'un bracelet dont la force et les capacités Wesen avait été utilisée par un Kehrseite aux moeurs douteuses ne lui paraissait pas du tout incongru.

" **Je me demande si cet Impisi est le même que celui de la Bête."** Se demanda Rosalee. **"Si c'est le cas, cette pauvre créature aura eu une vie et une après-vie épouvantables."**

" **D'ailleurs, Hank ! Ce bracelet ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"** demanda Nick.

Hank mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

" **Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans les mains de la police scientifique, j'imagine."** Répondit-il.

La main toujours dans la poche de son jean se serra un peu plus sur les morceaux d'os et de bois du bracelet détérioré.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _CHAPITRE 10 - Bis_

 _20 juin 1767 - Auvers_

 _Mon cher Edouard,_

 _C'est avec un immense soulagement qui n'a d'égal que ma tristesse que je vous apprends par la présente que le royaume soit enfin débarrassé de la Bête qui dévorait le monde._

 _Oh ! Je ne suis pas attristée par la fin de cette calamité mais par les circonstances qui l'y ont amené._

 _Cela me semble pourtant si irréel, si… inimaginable mais je peux vous l'affirmer avec solennité, plus jamais entendrons-nous parler des ravages de la Bête en Gévaudan. Et ce car elle a été tué sous mes yeux, je peux l'en attester._

 _Hier au Mont Mouchet, dans les bois de la Ténazeire, le Grimm Jean Chastel a mis fin à cette folie destructrice et m'a prise comme témoin devant le Divin._

 _L'homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que son fils avait révélé sa monstruosité au grand jour. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Sa propre chair était sa prochaine proie. Son devoir._

 _Antoine Chastel avait disparu de la circulation après s'être montré à son père. Son courroux et sa démence n'en furent que plus décuplée. C'était comme si maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous la domination de son père, toutes ses entraves s'étaient volatilisées et ses pires instincts, secrètement autorisés à s'exprimer au centuple._

 _Il fit de nouvelles victimes. Encore. De tout ! Il a battu la campagne et laissé des traînées de sang derrière lui._

 _Jusqu'au jour où l'on a appris que la Bête avait été aperçue dans les paroisses de Nozeyrolles et de Desges, là où elle s'était attaquée à une pauvre vachère. Le marquis de Morangiès décida alors de lancer une énième battue et en informa les équipées habituelles. C'est là que je revis Jean Chastel pour la première fois depuis ce jour des révélations._

 _Il avait l'air plus fermé, plus bourru qu'à l'habitude — si tant est que ce fusse possible — Il avait maigri et ses yeux s'étaient enfoncé encore plus au fond de leurs orbites._

 _Lors du regroupement des chasseurs et rabatteurs avant la battue, je fus surprise et assez réticente, lorsque je le vis venir à moi et qu'il me prit à part. Son air peu amène me fit peur sur le moment car je crus qu'il me rendait responsable de ce qui arrivait à son fils et j'ai cru qu'il en voulait à ma vie._

 _Mais il s'avérait que je me trompais._

 _Il m'emmena donc à part à l'abri derrière une tente et me tint ces propos :_

" _Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés nous acoquiner vous et moi mais… rha ça me transperce le ventre de dire ça mais j'ai besoin de vous." Me sortit-il ._

 _Interloquée, je restai coite._

" _Je… pardon ?"_

" _Ne me forcez pas à le répéter !" gronda-t-il en levant un doigt inquisiteur. "Aujourd'hui doit se terminer toute cette folie. Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne règle ses comptes avec mon fils. Et certainement pas ce Marquis ! C'est moi qui ait mis au monde ce rejeton des Enfers, c'est à moi qu'il incombe de l'y renvoyer."_

" _Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?" réussis-je à articuler après quelques secondes à tenter de reconstituer un semblant d'assurance._

" _Vous l'avez flairé à Saint Pierre de Nogaret. Vous avez désormais son odeur en mémoire. Je sais globalement où il se trouvera mais j'aurai besoin de vous pour réduire la zone et nous débarrasser de cette Bête une fois pour toute avant que le gros de la battue ne soit sur les lieux. Êtes vous avec moi ?"_

" _Mais… et votre fils ? Vous allez donc le tuer ?", bredouillai-je._

" _C'est à moi qu'il reviendra de parlementer avec ma conscience et faire face au courroux du Créateur. Mais je ne me répéterai pas éternellement. Êtes-vous avec moi ?"_

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir. Instinctivement, j'acceptai._

" _Oui bien sûr." M'entendis-je souffler._

" _Bien. Je vous attends près de ces trois peupliers que vous voyez là bas dans dix minutes." Fit-il en désignant les arbres à l'orée de la clairière. "Je ne vous attendrai pas."_

 _Et sans autre forme de procès, il me tourna le dos et disparut._

 _Je restai sans bouger un court instant, interloquée par cet échange si improbable, puis repris mes esprits. Je retournai auprès de mon cheval, rassemblai mes affaires et expliqua au serviteur qui m'accompagnait que je n'allais pas avoir besoin de lui pendant cette battue, qu'il allait pouvoir se joindre aux rabatteurs comme il en avait envie. Heureux de ne pas avoir à me suivre, je le vis trottiner vers son groupe ce qui me laissa tout le loisir de me rendre au lieu de rendez vous où le Grimm m'attendait déjà, juché sur l'échine de son cheval._

 _Il ne m'adressa pas la parole lorsque nous nous mîmes en route._

 _Nous marchâmes et trottâmes pendant de longues minutes sans que le silence ne soit rompu. Puis je ne pus plus tenir._

" _Antonine."_

" _Quoi ?"_

" _Je m'appelle Antonine !" fis-je._

 _Il grommela dans sa barbe. Mais rien d'intelligible. Encore pendant de longues minutes, il resta silencieux. Puis sa voix éclata entre les arbres._

" _Vous connaissez déjà mon nom."_

 _Si c'était sa manière de faire la conversation, cette chevauchée allait être longue et fastidieuse !_

 _A de nombreuses reprises, Chastel nous fîmes nous arrêter et me demanda de me servir de mes "attributs personnels" comme il aimait les qualifier. Un peu réticente à l'idée de wöger devant un Grimm, je m'y pliai tout de même. Mon nez et mon sens olfactif étant plus acérés sous ma forme de Goupil, il n'avait pas tort. Je wögai alors, laissant le Renard apparaître au grand jour et inspira une longue bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux, cherchant la concentration._

 _Tout se mêlait. Les senteurs des sous bois, l'acidité des fougères, la douceur des colchiques, la suavité des cours d'eau entre deux merisiers, quelques odeurs animales : du petit gibier, rien de plus. Puis un chevreuil qui passait tranquillement avec son faon._

 _Déçue, je repris une autre bouffée d'air. Cette fois-ci vers l'Est. Toujours ce même mélange de fragrances mais dans celle-ci je dénichai un soupçon de musc. Sauvage. Animal. Une odeur ferreuse de sang._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils. D'un seul coup cette odeur âcre, comme gâtée me prit le nez et me coupa le souffle. Je rouvris les yeux._

" _Là bas !" m'écriai-je. "Mais je crains qu'il ait fait une nouvelle victime."_

" _Au moins il restera sur place un moment." Répondit-il en lançant son cheval dans la direction que je lui avais indiquée, près de la Sogne d'Auvers._

 _La cavalcade ne dura que quelques minutes, nous descendîmes de cheval dans un lieu qu'il jugea sûr et nous mîmes dans le dos du vent pour éviter que la Bête ne nous sente._

 _Nous nous armâmes. Le vieux Chastel avait chargé son vieux fusil d'une balle d'argent et de quelques chevrotines. Il gardait néanmoins son arbalète dans son dos et quelques poignards à la ceinture._

 _Nous nous approchâmes à pas de loup et nous placèrent à un passage où selon lui son fils ne pouvait que passer. Il l'avait bien élevé et appris les rudiments du chasseur et de la proie, après tout !_

 _Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'attente qui me parurent des siècles, Antoine Chastel s'engagea sur le chemin, comme son père l'avait prédit. Il avait la figure barbouillée de sang, ainsi que ses avant-bras. Débraillé, échevelé, la chemise ouverte et mal rentrée dans son pantalon, il avait l'air de sortir d'un lupanar._

 _Le jeune homme s'arrêta à la vue de son père qui le mit en joug._

" _Ah ! Vous voilà Père !" fit-il goguenard en prenant ses appuis sur ses jambes. "Vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !"_

" _Antoine…", maugréa le Grimm._

" _Quoi ?" répondit le fils, provocateur. "Vous allez dire que je vous ai déçu ? Que je suis un moins que rien ? Comme je l'ai toujours été ?_

" _Comment as-tu pu, fils."_

 _Antoine perdit sa gouaille et son air de moquerie. D'un coup il ne souriait plus, ses sourcils se creusèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa, approfondissant les traits de son visage et faisant gonfler ses veines._

 _Je restai là, mon fusil pointé vers lui même si Chastel m'avait bien fait comprendre que lui seul pourrait ôter la vie à son fils._

" _Et vous, regardez-vous !" hurla-t-il alors. "Vous le grand Grimm ! Acoquinée avec cette Renarde. Vous allez à l'encontre de tous vos principes ! Quel exemple !? Vous êtes le premier à vous parjurer et vous voudriez que l'on vous pardonne ?! Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, n'est ce pas ?_

" _Tais-toi Antoine !"_

 _Mais le jeune homme continua, lancé dans sa diatribe "Plus jamais je ne me tairai ! Plus JAMAIS je ne me ferai rosser par vous. Et maintenant, je suis aussi puissant que vous ! Et même plus ! J'ai la puissance et les capacités d'un Wesen ! Je profite de chacune de ses facultés pour mon plus grand plaisir, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire."_

" _Tu t'es renié, mon fils. Tu m'as renié le jour où tu as fait ta première victime !"_

" _Et pourtant c'était si bon ! Si… libérateur ! Jamais je n'ai pu être aussi délivré, aussi… moi ! Et j'exulte à chaque instant !"_

 _Et il wöga en serrant contre son coeur le bracelet de bois que je lui avais vu à la cheville. Mais sa transformation fut si étrange, moi qui en fait l'expérience la plus intime. Comme si elle n'était pas naturelle, forcée, douloureuse, inhumaine. Une espèce de halo translucide l'entoura et modifia ses traits pour faire réapparaître le monstre que j'avais vu à Saint Pierre de Nogaret. Ces mêmes poils roussâtres traversés par une raie noire. Ces mêmes yeux fous et ces mêmes crocs longs et acérés._

 _La Bête._

" _Tu es fou Antoine."_

" _Peut-être ! Mais qu'il est doux et délicieux de succomber à sa folie !" s'exclama-t-il en léchant ses doigts pleins de sang, dans une ultime provocation morbide._

" _Je vais être obligé de t'arrêter Antoine. Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix.", gronda le Grimm._

" _Vous n'oserez jamais tirer sur votre fils." Affirma la Bête. Et comme pour prouver ses dires, dans une énième tentative de provoquer son père et le pousser toujours un peu plus dans ses retranchements, il avança vers lui. Doucement, lentement. La menace sourdrait de chacun de ses pas, comme une forme de chantage._

" _Ne me mets pas à l'épreuve !" rugit le patriarche._

 _Mais il continua. Encore et encore, un pas devant l'autre, un sourire malsain au coin du mufle._

" _Tu l'auras voulu."_

 _Chastel arma et appuya sur la détente. Un énorme bruit retentit, brisant le silence de cathédrale de la forêt. Le vieil homme était peut être à la fin de sa vie mais ses yeux et ses réflexes étaient encore ceux d'un Grimm, ce qui le rendaient redoutable._

 _La balle atteignit Antoine Chastel en plein coeur, l'arrêtant net dans sa cruelle épopée. Une expression d'incompréhension traversa le regard du Wesen qui comprit que c'était fini. Il baissa les yeux vers sa blessure comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle, contrairement à ce que son cerveau malade croyait. Mais elle était bien là. Se sentant mourir, Antoine Chastel redevint humain pour la dernière fois et tomba en arrière, tenant toujours entre ses doigts le bracelet africain._

 _Le Grimm baissa son arme et se rapprocha de son fils en train d'agoniser. Après quelques râles de sang, Antoine Chastel se figea, son expression d'incrédulité gravé sur le visage._

 _Je levais les yeux vers le Grimm. Celui-ci écrasa quelques larmes malhabiles contre son poing. Il se contenta de souffler :_

" _Bestia, tu ne tueras plus."_

 _Nous restâmes un long moment devant le corps de son fils, comme pour nous rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avoue que mon cerveau avait encore du mal à traiter l'information. Puis sans un mot il prit la dépouille de son fils, le bracelet qui gisait à côté du corps et s'éloigna sans m'accorder un mot._

 _Il disparut et plus jamais je ne le revis._

 _Je dois dire que même encore maintenant, alors que je sais que la Bête n'est plus, je n'arrive pas encore à croire à la fin d'une telle période de cataclysme qui a secoué cette région reculée jusqu'au royaume de France entier. Toutes ces années se drapent d'une telle impression d'irréalité qu'il m'est difficile d'admettre non seulement que tout ceci avait réellement existé, mais également que c'était enfin terminé._

 _Il me faudra encore un temps pour appréhender les changements et je ne doute pas que je serai rappelée prestement par le Conseil pour leur expliquer dans les détails ce qui s'est passé. Ils seront curieux, j'en suis assurée._

 _Il m'était important de vous expliquer comment j'avais vécu ces derniers instants. Comment un homme si malade de l'intérieur avait-il pu faire autant de dégâts ? Et quelle tristesse pour ce Wesen, ou cet esprit Wesen plutôt qui fut utilisé à des fins si viles et honteuses._

 _Je pense que je quitterai le Gévaudan dans la semaine qui se profile afin de remettre mon rapport complet à Mr de la Baer._

 _J'espère mon cher Edouard que le pays du Gévaudan se remettra de tout ce sang et toutes ses larmes versées. Elles n'ont que trop gonflé les eaux de cette terre._

 _Je présume que nous nous verrons bientôt, à mon retour à la capitale. Je me ferai une joie de vous recevoir. Après toutes ces émotions fortes, un peu de repos sera le bienvenu._

 _Je vous prie, mon cher, dans l'attente de nous revoir, de bien vouloir accepter mon affection la plus sincère._

 _Antonine de Sainte Arthaud._


	13. Epilogue

**\- LA BESTIA -**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Portland

5 Novembre 2014 - 09h12

Trubel referma le coffre de la Ford Taurus d'un claquement sec. Ça y est, Josh et elle étaient enfin prêts à partir, une seconde fois, pour Philadelphie, de l'autre côté du pays. Le temps s'était largement rafraîchi depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient voulu prendre la route dans cette même Ford Taurus, avant… toute cette histoire. Elle s'en était sortie vivante mais pas indemne. En témoignaient toujours les cicatrices qu'elle arborait sur le cuir chevelu. Son crâne avait dû être en parti rasé pour permettre aux chirurgiens de procéder à leur opération. Josh n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer à sa façon, arguant que cela lui donnait un air de chien qui sortait de chez le vétérinaire, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui acheter un collier en plastique pour qu'elle évite de se lécher les oreilles.

En guise de réponse, Trubel lui avait donné une (gentille) tape du poing sur l'épaule que Josh Porter avait accueilli avec philosophie. Mieux valait une épaule endolorie qu'une amie dans un cercueil.

Nick et Juliette sortirent sur le porche de leur maison, en se tenant l'un l'autre par la taille.

" **Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes vraiment parés ?"** lança le Grimm.

" **Ouep ! Il est temps de partir ! Enfin… de repartir."** Précisa la brunette. **"Merci pour tout Nick, encore un fois."** Elle prit Nick qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

" **Oh tu sais je n'ai pas fait grand chose tout seul !"** répondit-il en lui rendant son accolade.

Trubel prit ensuite Juliette dans ses bras.

" **Vous allez nous manquer !"** s'écria la rousse avant de lui tendre un sac plein de provisions. **"Tiens ! Je vous ai fait des sandwichs et j'ai rajouté des snacks pour la route. Comme ça, pas besoin de vous arrêter en chemin pour acheter à manger."**

" **Merci Juliette ! On va éviter les stations services dorénavant. Enfin… sauf pour faire le plein. Tiens d'ailleurs, Josh ! Dis-moi que tu as rempli le réservoir ! Tu ne me feras pas deux fois le coup de la panne !"**

" **Oui oui, J'y suis allé hier et il est rempli à ras bord ! Promis, plus de serial killers sur la route !"**

" **Ah merci bien ! Je me sens déjà mieux !"** ironisa la Grimm en souriant.

Nick et Juliette sourirent et aidèrent à ranger sur les sièges arrière les derniers sacs et bagages.

Voilà. Il était temps de partir. Trubel eut un pincement au coeur au moment où Josh sortit la voiture de l'allée de garage et s'engagea sur la route. Elle avait vécu tant de choses dans cette maison, depuis tout simplement qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de ce policier, sa vie avait basculé, dans un tout nouvel univers où elle avait enfin une place, un but, un rôle à jouer. Elle n'était plus une jeune paumée, persuadée d'être toujours en équilibre sur le fil de la folie, elle était maintenant une Grimm. Du moins l'avait-elle toujours été, Nick s'était contenté de le lui faire réaliser. Après un dernier au revoir à leurs hôtes et amis, accompagné d'un coup de klaxon, la ford Taurus descendit la rue.

Direction Philadelphie.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _05 juillet 1767_

 _Ma très chère soeur,_

 _Lorsque cette missive va te parvenir, je serai déjà en partance pour Paris, quittant définitivement le Gévaudan après toutes ces péripéties. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai même si mon coeur a laissé une partie de lui-même dans ces contrées sauvages et qu'il se languira à distance._

 _Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déboussolée car il est vrai que j'ai hâte de retrouver un semblant de normalité, et les rues rassurantes de notre bonne vieille capitale, mais sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, je réalise que je me suis fortement attachée à ce pays qui, nous ne le cacherons pas, m'a ballottée comme un fétu de paille. Sans doute est-ce le temps que j'ai passé ici, avec ces gens, rustres mais simples. Ce sont de bons chrétiens, qui ont malheureusement dû subir les assauts d'une Bête folle._

 _Je suis heureuse que cette histoire soit enfin terminée et que le Gévaudan soit enfin débarrassé de ce monstre féroce. Il ne méritait pas une si mauvaise histoire car à n'en pas douter, je suis persuadée que tout ce malheur restera gravé dans les archives du pays, passé à la postérité._

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies ici en l'espace de seulement trois ans._

 _J'aurai chassé un loup, puis un Wesen, puis autre chose,_

 _J'ai fait la connaissance d'un Grimm et suis encore vivante pour en parler_

 _Et pis encore, je me suis même alliée avec lui pour tuer la Bête. Je sais que le Conseil ne me donnera sans doute pas le droit de t'en parler, mais je ne sais pas encore comment analyser cette expérience._

 _L'on nous a toujours enseigné que les Grimms n'étaient que des créatures assoiffées de sang, à l'intellect réduit et qu'ils ne seraient jamais de reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient anéanti tous ceux de notre Race. Nous avons toujours été élevés à les mépriser, les craindre, les éviter, nous en méfier. Mais ce que j'ai vécu explose en mille morceaux nos enseignements séculaires._

 _Je ne sais plus que penser, quel est le bien et le mal dans tout cela mais je ne doute pas que le Conseil tranchera pour que rien ne change. Jamais._

 _J'espère ma chère Sarmentine que les petits Rodolphe et Amandine ne fatiguent pas trop leur chère maman et que la nouvelle grossesse se déroule bien. Tu vas repeupler le royaume de petits Goupils à ce rythme-là ! Je suis sûre que notre chère Mère m'aurait rétorqué qu'il serait temps que j'y songe aussi !_

 _Prends bien soin de vous et je te dis à tout bientôt !_

 _Ta chère soeur Antonine._


End file.
